Dulce y amargo
by Camila mku
Summary: El calor de un dulce monje hacia un demonio solitario ¡TERMINADO! Espero les agrade y opinenen. Saludos
1. Ira

Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece.

Esta historia Azula/Aang es Rated-T debido al vocabulario más que otra cosa aunque no en los primeros capítulos, luego se irá haciendo más notable. Espero les agrade, no se olviden de opinar, dejen reviews. Saludos.

* * *

Zuko levantó su traje para no pisarlo con la suciedad de las suelas de sus botas mientras subía la escalera de aquella sucia prisión mientras llevaba en manos una fuente de deliciosos bocadillos cubierta por una manta. Ella al instante sintió el aroma en el aire que se aproximaba con sigilo.

Se había transformado en un animal, un solitario e irritante animal que lloraba y pataleaba en las noches cuando no había ojo que la observara.

Él continuó subiendo las escaleras lentamente, apoyó sus refinadas botas sobre el suelo frío y caminó hasta estar frente a los barrotes de la reja, se detuvo a observar a aquella desquiciada, a quien odiaba de pequeño y ahora… ahora era la persona más triste y maniática que alguna vez hubo conocido.

- Te traje el almuerzo, espero te guste –el hombre descubrió la bandeja para mostrar el platillo preferido de la mujer.

Ella corrió su mirada hacia un lado, ¿cómo dirigirle la palabra sin que él notara la gran mochila que llevaba a cuestas, llena de angustia, vergüenza y rabia? Deseó ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia él para escupirle en la cara: traicionar a su país era una falta de respeto a sus raíces pero traicionar a su propia sangre merecía la muerte, pero al parecer, todos aquellos errores y calumnias le permitieron subir al trono y transformarse en Señor del Fuego, el cargo que ella siempre deseó en el fondo de su corazón y que sólo logró disfrutarlo unas pocas horas, eso le provocaba mayor vergüenza.

- Debes alimentarte Azula, no puedes seguir así.

Levantó la mirada y lo observó con tanto odio que el mismo aire se vició de vapor aunque, si bien su alma estuviese herida, sus ojos demostraban una completa falta de sentimientos, una coraza la cubría, una coraza que ocultaba sus emociones a los demás, era imposible ver lo que había detrás de ella, era imposible predecir lo que tramaba.

- ¿Acaso el Señor del Fuego no tiene nada mejor que hacer más que estorbar a una prisionera fuera de sus cabales?

Lo miró severamente, sus penetrantes ojos se clavaron en los de su hermano que suspiraba agotado de tener que tolerar lo mismo cada día, diariamente.

- Traje bocados de carne, sé que amas la carne –pasó las bandejas por un pequeño espacio que había entre las rejas.

Azula observó la fuente desde lejos, estaba demasiado hambrienta pero, su orgullo le impedía dar un paso que dañara su ego, que a pesar de ser terriblemente torturado en aquella batalla con su propio hermano y con aquella desgraciada, aun continuaba un poco de él vivo en su interior aunque no era el mismo de antes, nada era igual que antes.

- ¿Cómo podré tomarlo desde aquí? –dijo moviendo sus manos y agitando las cadenas que aprisionaban sus muñecas y tobillos, provocando un ruido de hierros rozando.

Zuko sonrió levemente, agachó la mirada para hacerlo.

- Tú puedes arrancar las cadenas de un tirón y despegarlas de la pared, cuando subo las escaleras oigo esas cadenas arrastrar por el suelo, sé que puedes hacerlo.

Azula miró hacia un lado ignorando la situación.

- No sé de qué hablas –volvió a observarlo penetrante luego de dejar pasar unos minutos-. Lárgate quieres… me aburres.

Zuko no tuvo opción.

- La dejaré aquí –acomodó su traje y se retiró de inmediato.

Al bajar por las escaleras pudo oír que las cadenas que amarraban a su hermana arrastraban desesperadas por los suelos. La mujer había arrancado de un tirón esos gruesos hierros que la ataban a la pared de la celda y corrió hacia la fuente de comida. Empezó a meter en su boca grandes bocados de carne, tan grandes que ocupaban toda la palma de su mano.

"¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿La maestra fuego más prodigiosa del universo, revolcándose por un trozo de comida? Su orgullo había caído más bajo de lo que pensaba".

Escupió los pedazos de carne que puso en su boca tan desesperada como si fueran veneno. No comería: sabía perfectamente que agredir física y mentalmente a Zuko como lo había echo durante años no lo lastimaría tanto como herirse a ella misma, dejar de alimentarse hasta desequilibrar su metabolismo era el plan perfecto para desquiciar a su hermano, hacerlo llorar de dolor, que suplicara de rodillas que se alimentara sólo para verla mejorar.

Dio una fuerte patada a aquella bandeja haciendo volar la comida por doquier, detestaba tener que soportar a su hermano a diario y lo que más la irritaba era saber (por confesión de Zuko) que uno de los sucios hijos de su hermano y la cerda de Mai actualmente dormía en su habitación.

Nuevamente se fue a un rincón, con sus botas ya rasgadas podía sentir el frío de la celda, sus labios morados temblaban junto con el chirreo de sus dientes. Ocho años en esa celda, en esas cuatro paredes llenas de moho y humedad, llenas de oscuridad y sombra, de tristeza y angustia la habían echo reflexionar mucho sobre su pasado, su familia, su padre: a quien tanto había respetado y que ahora era quien le provocaba más vergüenza, haber perdido contra un insignificante niño era motivo de destierro, de tortura, ¿pero, qué podía decir ella? Cómo se atrevía a criticar siendo que fue derrotada por una sucia campesina.

Deseó estar por unos minutos en el lugar de su padre, quien por lo menos había sido vencido por el Avatar, el espíritu encarnizado más fuerte del universo, y en cambio ella, había sido vencida por una simple maestra agua del Sur quien ni siquiera tenía fama de ser talentosa y por su hermano, que jamás había alcanzado su nivel de fuego-control, y aun así la había superado.

Zuko llegó al Palacio de su Nación en donde encontró a su esposa Mai y a sus dos bellos hijos: Jakson y Keino, ambos talentosos maestros fuego. Dio un beso a cada uno en sus frentes y uno en los labios a su querida esposa, quien le tenía una agradable noticia.


	2. El favor

- Tengo una muy buena noticia –decía la mujer mientras acariciaba el cabello de sus hijos-. Mira quienes están dentro.

Zuko abrió las puertas del palacio lentamente y no dio crédito a lo que vio: esa sonrisa perlada que tanto había despreciado durante esos tres años de búsqueda, hacía ya mucho tiempo no lo veía pero sabía que su esencia fue la salvación de su ser en aquel tiempo de batallas, unirse a aquel y a su equipo había sido lo más bondadoso que hizo en toda una vida de crímenes.

"¡Zuko!" dijo alegremente aunque su voz ya no era la de antes, la había reemplazado una más grave y varonil. El maestro fuego abrazó a Aang dando unas palmadas en su espalda, era agradable volver a verlo. Vio de reojo a la mujer que lo acompañaba quien no estaba sola, por decir de alguna manera, tenía en sus brazos a una hermosa bebé. Abrazó a la mujer con cariño.

- Te extrañamos mucho –dijo la morena con una sonrisa encantadora-. Además, jamás nos olvidaríamos de tu cumpleaños.

Zuko la miró extrañado.

- Pero es en un mes –le dijo sonriente.

- Bueno… tal vez nos adelantamos un poco pero queríamos venir con aviso. Sokka, Suki y Sharon vendrán en una semana –Aang lo miró con alegría.

- Vaya, muero por ver cuánto ha crecido mi pequeña "sobrina" –sonrió levemente.

- Sharon no puede esperar para encontrarse con sus primos, estos dos diablillos –señaló con una mirada a Keino y Jakson que estaban completamente alegres, jalaban de la ropa de su "tío" el Avatar y él los cargaba en sus brazos.

Zuko pidió sostener a la pequeña Rosali a la cual Katara entregó al maestro fuego sin preocupación.

- Vaya, es tan pequeña –dijo sonriendo a la beba que dormía cómodamente en su pecho.

- Bien, si van a quedarse por un mes va a ser mejor que les otorguemos un cuarto en donde se sientan cómodos –Mai llevó al matrimonio hacia el mejor cuarto de huéspedes. Katara insistió en que no era necesario tanto lujo pero conociendo a Zuko y sabiendo lo insistente que podía tornarse si no le hacían caso, optó por obedecer.

La maestra agua tomó a Rosali en sus brazos y la recostó sobre esas perfumadas sábanas, muy suavemente para no despertarla.

El maestro aire abrió la ventana del cuarto y se puso en frente de ella, recordaba cada detalle de ese lugar, el estanque del palacio, el sol radiaba más que nunca provocando ese intenso calor, el sauce que dejaba volar sus ramas con cada soplido del viento… Era tan hermoso estar de vuelta.

- Aang, ¿podrías por favor cerrar la ventana? Entra viento y va a enfermar a Rosali –dijo Katara mientras cubría con las sábanas a su pequeña hija.

- Pero si no entra viento –Aang sonrió pero Katara lo miró con desagrado.

- Te dije que la cerraras –respondió cortante.

Aang miró el suelo y suspiró, obedeció sin reprochar, estaba acostumbrado a esas respuestas duras como rocas. Cerró la ventana lentamente. Observó como su esposa aun arropaba al bebé.

Katara lo miró penetrante nuevamente.

- Vete si no tienes nada que hacer, estorbas aquí.

Aang la miró con tristeza, ya no era la misma de antes, su querida Katara, la dulce, la amable. Ahora era tan seca que ni siquiera deseaba acercarse a él.

Decidió pasar tiempo con Zuko o tal vez con sus "sobrinos", después de todo eran como su verdadera familia, la que alguna vez la conformaban Sokka, Toph y Katara pero, ahora el hombre de la tribu agua vivía con su esposa Suki en el reino tierra, a tan solo metros del hogar de Toph, que se había vuelto tan hermosa que traía a miles de pretendientes cortejándola. Se reunían los tres en la casa de té de Iroh para conversar y matar el tiempo, Aang deseó poder estar al menos con ellos unos minutos y recordar los viejos tiempos, los tiempos felices, pero se habían distanciado tanto que siquiera se comunicaban, Aang enviaba cartas a los casados aunque a veces ni siquiera eran respondidas.

Aunque hacía poco Iroh había enviado una carta a Aang avisando que Sokka, Suki y su pequeña irían al cumpleaños de Zuko dos semanas después que llegaran ellos, aunque el General y Toph se tardaría un tiempo más debido a problemas financieros con el comercio de té que también pertenecía a Toph (había creado una amistad muy fuerte con Iroh, tanto que ya lo llamaba tío) pero irían juntos al palacio una semana antes del cumpleaños de su amado sobrino.

Aang salió de la habitación y comenzó a andar por los pasillos. Se encontró con sus pequeños sobrinos, quienes aun no controlaban a la perfección el fuego control aunque eran bastante buenos después de todo. Los pequeños pidieron a súplicas que su tío les diera una demostración y a Aang no le quedó otra opción que dar unas volteretas en el jardín envueltas en llamas.

Se pasó casi toda la tarde con esos pequeños diablillos que lo hacían recordar tanto a él cuando apenas tenía ciento doce años (biológicamente) y recorría el mundo en busca de aventuras junto con Appa, Momo, Toph y los hermanos de la tribu agua. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado para su gusto.

Pronto llegó la noche y junto con ella un sirviente anunciando la cena. Todos se reunieron en el salón real y se sentaron en una mesa repleta de deliciosos bocadillos.

- Vaya… está delicioso Mai –dijo Katara a la mujer que sonrió por el halago (a pesar de ser los cocineros quieres realmente preparaban la cena).

Aang la observó, odiaba esa imagen barata que su esposa vendía y hacía creer a los demás que estaba pasando por un momento lleno de alegría y que su matrimonio era completo amor cuando en realidad era el peor momento de sus vidas.

Ella parecía detestar su matrimonio con Aang, que por su parte intentaba darle todo de sí pero nada funcionaba, parecía estar cansada de compartir su vida con él y eso era obvio de notar en la intimidad de la pareja.

Pronto se hizo la hora de dormir, todos estaban realmente cansados aunque los niños se fueron a la cama unas horas antes que los adultos.

Cuando ya el cansancio venció sus párpados finalmente todos apagaron las velas y se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Aang y Katara parecían estatuas, ni una sonrisa, ni una caricia. Su matrimonio ya había perdido el amor que ambos se tenían de jóvenes. Aang continuaba pensando que debía ser productos de todos los matrimonios: "tantos años juntos deben cansara las personas" aunque él aun sentía un cariño especial por ella, pero Katara en cambio lo ignoraba. Durmieron tan distanciados como les fue posible a pesar de compartir una misma cama.

A la mañana siguiente Aang se despertó sin hacer ruido, no quería perturbar a su esposa, quien dormía placidamente. Era muy temprano, caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al gran salón en donde sólo estaba Zuko con un traje lujoso, parecía que se marchaba a un viaje de negocios.

- Buenos días Cifu –"la costumbre jamás se olvida" pensaba Aang sentándose en un banquillo.

- Buenos días Aang ¿cómo pasaste la noche? –decía mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, acomodando su costoso traje.

El Avatar sonrió: era mejor ocultar los males.

- ¿Te vas a algún lado en especial? –preguntó el Avatar viendo como el maestro fuego acomodaba su traje.

- Si… Debo ir fuera de la cuidad a un viaje de negocios, te quedarás solo aquí con Mai y Katara por un día, volveré al anochecer.

Aang observó que el cocinero real entraba a la sala con una gran fuente de alimento en sus manos, la dejó sobre la mesa y se retiró.

- ¿Ordenaste preparar carne de cerdo para desayunar? Soy vegetariano –rió Aang al ver la fuente y aunque fuese vegetariano no podía negar que olía muy bien.

Zuko se dio un golpe en la cabeza: "¡Diablos, lo olvidé por completo!" dijo recordando sus deberes de cada día.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Aang con el cejo fruncido.

- Aang, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? –preguntó Zuko, parecía realmente importante así que el Avatar asistió con la cabeza.

- ¿Podrías ir a la prisión a dejar esta fuente de comida en una celda?

- ¿Qué celda?

- La de Azula.

- ¡¿Qué?! –preguntó extrañado.

- Anda, no es demasiado difícil, simplemente ignórala si te dirige la palabra con algo ofensivo y vuelve al palacio. No es tan difícil.

Aang suspiró pero aceptó, su amigo estaba dándole techo y no era demasiado esfuerzo hacer ese pequeño favor. En cuanto Zuko se marchó Aang tomó la fuente de alimentos y salió del Palacio hacia la prisión.


	3. Primer encuentro

Mientras salía de la sala real con la fuente en manos se encontró con Mai.

- Oh, ¿adonde vas Aang? –preguntó aun desperezándose, era realmente temprano.

- Debo llevar esto a… alguien.

- A Azula ¿verdad? –Aang asistió con la cabeza-. No debes ocultarlo, Zuko va todas las mañanas a alimentarla.

- ¿Por qué lo hace? Hay comida en la prisión ¿o no?

- Es que Zuko está convencido, y también yo, de que su hermana odia la comida de la prisión, además ella está acostumbrada a una vida de lujos.

- ¿No podría ir otro? No creo que yo sea el indicado. Un sirviente o… alguien más cercano a ella: tú tal vez… -dijo el Avatar y la mujer sonrió levemente.

- ¿Yo? No creo que desee verme luego de lo que sucedió.

- Pero ya han pasado ocho largos años… No creo que lo recuerde.

Mai volvió a sonreír.

- Que poco conoces a Azula…

Aang perdió su vista en los recuerdos, jamás había conocido a la princesa fuera de batalla aunque podía imaginar cómo sería la personalidad de aquella mujer.

- Enseguida vuelvo.

"Aang…" volvió a llamarlo la mujer cuando éste ya estaba retirándose.

- ¿Si?

- Procura asegurarte de que se alimente correctamente, Zuko me ha dicho que no lo hace últimamente y él está realmente preocupado por ello.

Aang asistió con la mirada y sonrió. Salió del palacio, estaba decidido a ir caminando hacia la prisión pero los sirvientes de palacio se lo negaron rotundamente: "Las calles del pueblo no son para la realeza". Aang les explicó que él era el Avatar y podía cuidarse sólo además no pertenecía a la realeza, aunque los sirvientes no querían excusas.

Una vez frente a la prisión bajó del carruaje lentamente con la bandeja de alimentos en manos. Caminó por los pasillos de la cárcel, ese lugar era deprimente. Observó las celdas que se encontraban a un lado, miles de prisioneros pedían a gritos su ayuda.

"¡Ayúdenos gran Avatar, el Señor del Fuego es injusto…!" Aang los miraba con tristeza en sus ojos, deseaba ayudarlos pero, si estaban allí por órdenes de Zuko es porque algo terrible debieron haber echo, su amigo no encerraba a nadie tras las rejas por cualquier delito, debía ser realmente importante.

Recorrió la prisión hasta llegar a unas grandes escaleras que llevaban a un piso superior, oscuro y solitario. Comenzó a subir escalón por escalón con su acostumbrada paciencia, podía oír el sonido de gruesas cadenas arrastrar por los suelos como si quien las llevara puestas estuviese paseando de un lado a otro del calabozo.

Llegó a la celda esperada, se aferró a los barrotes y miró por detrás de la reja. Ella, sentada sobre ese montón de paja que permanecía en el rincón de la húmeda habitación, mantenía la mirada gacha, sospechó que no era su hermano quien la observaba, Zuko solía tener un andar especial en su caminata, un andar que éste hacía completamente diferente. No levantó la mirada para saber de quién se trataba aunque dedujo por la sombra reflejada en el suelo de la celda que se trataba de un hombre alto y musculoso.

Él la observó sorprendido, a pesar de que apenas unos pocos oyos en la pared podían corromper con la oscuridad del lugar y llenarlo con la luz del día, logró notar que aquella no era la Azula con la que se había enfrentado en la ciudad de Omashu, sus cabellos estaban sucios y descuidados tal y como su vestimenta. Comprendió la preocupación de Zuko: estaba demasiado delgada y más pálida de lo que realmente era, con bolsas debajo de los ojos y sus labios morados, hacía demasiado frío en aquel lugar.

- Azula… llamó Aang con voz grave y potente.

Ella clavó sus ojos en el hombre, su mirada frívola provocó escalofríos en el Avatar. De pronto notó que la mujer traía sus tobillos y muñecas envueltas en gruesas y pesadas cadenas que la hacían permanecer cerca de la húmeda pared del fondo y alejada de la reja.

Azula de inmediato se fijó en la frente y manos del hombre, a pesar de tener cabello sus tatuajes en forma de flechas eran completamente visibles.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí Avatar?

- Te traje el almuerzo –descubrió la bandeja de la manta y la enseñó a la mujer.

Ella posó su mirada en la fuente.

- Yo no comeré esa porquería.

Aang la observó ofendido.

- Deberías ser más agradecida, por lo menos tu hermano se preocupa por ti –dijo suavemente.

Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos con frialdad, notó algo diferente en su mirada y su voz, él ya no era el mismo de antes, algo estaba realmente ausente en su rostro, su mirada era completamente inexpresiva, ya no radiaba alegría con sus ojos como hacía unos años, había una falta de sentimientos. Ya no representaba júbilo… él ya no era feliz.

- ¿Qué sucede Avatar? ¿Estamos deprimidos?

Aang agachó la cabeza: "no demuestres emociones, ella puede olerlas como un zorro".

Azula de inmediato notó la necesidad que tenía él de poner un muro entre ellos, un muro de ignorancia. Sonrió al percibir que estaba entrando en temas personales, temas que tal vez hacían daño al Avatar, y eso la excitaba hasta lo más profundo.

- Problemas familiares… ¿tal vez?

Aang la miró con algo de ira y ella se consumió en deseos al notarlo, le encantaba torturar emocionalmente a las personas, la hacía sentir importante. Se sentía nuevamente como La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego y eso realmente la emocionaba.

- Así que estás casado… -le sonrió mostrando los dientes aunque su mirada continuaba tan perversa como siempre.

- Así es.

Al menos Azula había cambiado de tema, al menos ya no se tocaban los temas familiares, no quería que ella descubriera que su vida era un desastre porque sabía que utilizaría sus sufrimientos como motivo de burla.

- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? –colocó sus dedo índice en su mentón en posición de pensamiento-. ¿Cómo es posible que el Avatar esté en matrimonio? ¿Qué no debe mantener sus sentimientos de amor hacia el pueblo?

Aang se sintió algo avergonzado, su rostro comenzó a acalorarse y Azula gozaba con cada gota de sudor que caía de la frente del monje.

- Todos los avatares que conozco han tenido al menos un amor en toda su vida –dijo Aang para defenderse.

Ella lo miró sonriendo, que intentara argumentar sus errores era aun más excitante que torturar a su hermano con la desaparición de Ursa.

- Azula, come esto por favor –dijo mostrando la bandeja e intentando no profundizar la conversación.

- ¿Cómo podré hacerlo? Estoy encadenada –mostró sus manos y tobillos.

Aang suspiró, no se percató de que había un espacio entre las rejas por donde podía pasar la comida, y al parecer Zuko no le había dicho nada a Aang que ella podía arrancar las cadenas que la sostenían a la pared con total facilidad. Azula sonrió, agradecida de que el avatar no supiera.

El monje no tenía opción, debía ingresar a la celda.


	4. En la celda

Me alegro de que les haya gustado. Casi nadie se interesa por esta pareja, por eso decidí hacer mi propio fic... Muchísimas gracias por dejar reviews. Espero sigan leyendo. Saludos y que disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

Aang tomó la bandeja con una sola mano mientras que con la mirada buscaba el cerrojo para abrir ese gran muro de rejas que alejaban a Azula del mundo libre… de la realidad.

Encontró finalmente el cerrojo, una llave parecía ir dentro para abrirlo pero Zuko jamás le había dicho nada de cómo abrir la reja y sé preguntó por qué no le entregó ninguna llave si se suponía que debía llevar la bandeja de alimentos hasta su hermana.

Azula mientras tanto observaba los intentos del monje, había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que se vieron: ya no era un niño, era un hombre con el cuerpo y pensamiento bien formado.

Aang no tuvo opción más que volver a utilizar sus poderes pero con sutileza. Azula lo miró de reojo mientras él separaba las rejas una de otras y volvía a unirlas con total facilidad.

- Vaya… así que controlas el metal… -arqueó una ceja mientras su espíritu cantaba victorioso dentro de su cuerpo: él ahora estaba dentro de la celda a solo pasos de ella, era realmente delicioso ver al poderoso Avatar caer en su tela de araña.

Aang se acercó a la mujer hasta quedar uno en frente de otro. Pudo observarlo con detalle al igual que él a ella. Había dado un estirón muy notable, estaba tan alto, tan guapo y sobre todo… tan triste.

- Anda, come algo. Estás demasiado delgada –su voz realmente sonaba cansada y deprimida.

- Así que ya te has fijado en mi cuerpo… ¿qué pensaría la campesina si se enterara?

- Nada –respondió tan cortante que Azula percibió una falta de sentimientos hacia ese tema. Algo sucedía y su instinto de inmediato lo percató.

- ¿Problemas matrimoniales Avatar? –le sonrió tan perversamente que el monje dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

"¡Demonios… ¿cómo lo supo?!" sus ojos se tornaron agotados, afligidos…

La miró fijamente, ella mordió sus labios, estaba excitada: había tocado un tema muy profundo.

- No deberías entrometerte en asuntos que no te corresponden –siempre tranquilo, siempre con esa seriedad, con esa paciencia infinita que caracteriza al Avatar.

- ¿Qué sucede…? –sus ojos miel brillaban diabólicos con la oscuridad de la celda-. ¿La campesina se aburrió de hacer el amorcontigo?

- Azula…! –gritó con tono paternal y mirándola con los párpados bien abiertos.

Ella se cruzó de piernas, hacer enfadar al mismísimo Avatar: el ser más paciente y bondadoso del mundo, siendo una simple campesina era motivo de logro.

- ¿Estás enfadado? –eso era exactamente lo que deseaba, que él perdiera el control oyendo las puras habladurías que ella decía.

- No –su voz se tornó suave nuevamente, su rostro volvió a uno más sereno, más comprensivo como era en realidad-. Ten…

Ofreció la bandeja a la mujer. Ésta tomó un trozo de carne con la mano y lo arrimó a sus labios, estaba a punto de morderlo, de llenarse con su sabor pero, la figura del hombre continuaba de pie frente a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aun aquí? ¿Te agrada ver cómo me alimento?

- Lo siento pero tu hermano está preocupado, debo asegurarme de que comas –se cruzó de brazos.

- Mientes, te quedas aquí por otra razón –comió un bocado de carne y miró hacia otra dirección.

- ¿Por qué otra razón querría quedarme? –si debía seguirle la conversación sólo para verla alimentarse la menos un poco, entonces lo haría.

- No quieres toparte con tu mujer…

Aang suspiró, cómo lograba agotarlo con tanta facilidad aquella prisionera, estaba ya harto de soportar un matrimonio que se basaba en puras mentiras y ahora… tener que soportar a una desquiciada que le restregaba en la cara su mala vida era ya suficiente. Lo entristecían las palabras de Azula sobre todo porque eran ciertas: no deseaba ni acercarse a Katara al igual que ella a él. Su matrimonio se había ido al drenaje al igual que su felicidad, él aun sentía un poco de amor hacia la maestra agua pero ella parecía ignorarlo, no supo si alguna vez ella lo amó tanto como él a ella, lo único que sabía es que con los años esa relación se volvió toda una farsa. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ya había jurado hacía cinco años amarla hasta que la muerte los separe, no había forma de romper el juramento, y si lo hacía, eso merecía la muerte.

Azula comenzó a meter en su boca cada bocado de carne, estaba hambrienta. Aang sonrió al ver que al menos los intentos que había hecho estaban funcionando: ella comía.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que creo? –casi ni se le entiendía, tenía la boca demasiado llena-. Acércate.

Él sonrió levemente, le hacía gracia verla atorarse con la carne que masticaba. Se acercó a ella hasta estar cara a cara, Azula lo observó, su corazón comenzó a latir apresurado, deseó tragar la comida, estaba realmente hambrienta pero su mente diabólica era mucho más poderosa que su estómago. De un segundo a otro su boca estaba vacía. Los alimentos ya masticados y mezclados con su saliva ahora caían del rostro de Aang que se alejó de ella al instante. Azula rió, haber escupido al Avatar directo al rostro fue una experiencia refrescante luego de tantos años de aburrimiento.

Aang limpió su rostro con las mangas de su traje, eso provocaba más risas en la mujer. Se sintió realmente humillado, quiso tomarla del cuello con ambas manos y asfixiarla, estaba enfurecido y todo por ser bondadoso y cumplir con el estúpido favor que Zuko le había encomendado.

Caminó apresurado hacia las rejas, sacando humo por las orejas (literalmente). Azula le chitó a lo lejos.

- Oye… Avatar.

Aang se dio la vuelta pesadamente, Azula hizo una seña hacia las rejas y el Avatar miró la dirección que ella señalaba con sus ojos. Había un espacio entre las rejas, tal vez era por donde Zuko daba cada mañana la bandeja de comida a su hermana, obviamente el Señor del Fuego no entraba a la celda, la llave era solo por si acaso.

Azula comenzó a reír eufórica, Aang se sintió como un verdadero imbécil: haber entrado allí contra su voluntad, tener que soportar las habladurías y comentarios de esa maniática sobre su matrimonio durante casi dos horas, sólo para verla alimentarse un poco y así hacer feliz a Zuko y a Mai. Debió haber sido más atento, dejar la bandeja allí y retirarse de inmediato pero no, cayó como un tonto en la enredadera de aquella loca.

Estaba tan rabioso, algunos restos de comida aun permanecían en su rostro y traje. Caminó hacia las rejas, las abrió de un golpe y las unió rabioso. Bajó las escaleras insultando, la princesa por fin había tenido esa satisfacción que no tuvo en años.

- Me encantó nuestra primera cita, Avatar –su voz había sonado fuerte aunque él ya estaba demasiado lejos como para oírlo.

- Señor suba al carruaje…

- ¡No! –gritó enfurecido.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos pero no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, no debía desquitarse con los sirvientes. Pidió disculpas a éstos, que lo miraron extrañados, aunque a pesar de todo se fue a Palacio a pie.

Era de noche, Zuko aun no llegaba. La Señora del Fuego y el Avatar estaban sentados en la mesa cenando mientas que Katara permanecía en su habitación con su adorable hija. Un sirviente entró a la sala real con un sobre en manos y se lo entregó a Mai. Ésta lo abrió y comenzó a leer en silencio, una vez acabado dió el comunicado.

- Aang… Zuko se quedará un día más, no llegará esta noche. Dice si podrías hacer el favor que te encomendó también mañana, es realmente importante.

Aang suspiró, ¿qué otra opción tenía…?

- De acuerdo…

Al día siguiente volvió a la prisión. Azula estaba ansiosa por volver a verlo, volver a torturarlo, jugar con el poderoso Avatar como si fuera un pobre cachorro.


	5. El secreto

Chicos perdonen si me retraso con los capítulos, es que me cortaron el Internet de mi casa y ahora tengo que venir al caber para actualizar la historia. Espero me comprendan, saludos.

* * *

Katara abrió sus ojos, la pequeña Rosali lloraba en su cuna, la alzó en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerla cantando una suave canción de cuna. Esa niña… tan idéntica a sus padres y tan distinta a ellos…

Besó su frente hasta que la niña concilió sueño y cerró sus ojos lentamente, entonces volvió a recostarla en su cuna y ella llevó su cuerpo a las sábanas que aun permanecían tibias.

Era temprano, el sol iluminaba la habitación al penetrar su luz a través de la ventana y Aang, aun en la sala, cubría el almuerzo con una manta, salió del palacio para otra vez enfrentarse a ese monstruo de lengua filosa. Entró a la prisión, subió las escaleras,. Aun no se había recuperado del escupitajo que ella le lanzó el día anterior, pero él no era rencoroso (o eso intentaba), además había pasado demasiado tiempo entrenando su mente y espíritu para logar una paciencia infinita y para convertirse en un verdadero Avatar, digno de ese título.

Aang se acercó a las rejas, allí estaba… sentada en el suelo de la celda mirándolo penetrante con una sonrisa en sus labios y un gesto malévolo que asustaría hasta a los demonios.

- Volviste…

Continuó sonriendo esta vez mostrando los dientes, pero esa risa estaba tan vacía como su vida, tan gris como su alma.

Aang dejó la fuente en el espacio entre las rejas, estaba listo para retirarse, bajar las escaleras y volver al palacio, pero ella instantáneamente se puso de pie, esto provocó un leve sonido de cadenas arrastrar por el suelo y el monje se volvió para observarla.

- ¿Ya te vas…? ¿Tan pronto? –arqueó una ceja, el rostro de Aang se mantenía inexpresivo-. ¿Qué sucede…? ¿No pasaste una buena noche, verdad? –volvió sonreír y se cruzó de brazos en una posición un poco más formal-. ¿No hubo acción con la campesina?

Él no respondió, si lo hacía ella idearía una manera de usar sus palabras en su contra y enredarlo para que caiga en su trampa.

La miró y agachó la cabeza, puso su pie en el escalón siguiente, la prisionera se volvió seria al ver que él realmente se marcaba.

- ¿Te da miedo hablar conmigo? –preguntó con rostro malévolo, lo único que deseaba era enfadarlo, así podría tener tan sólo un momento de algo que se asimile a "diversión"-. Está bien, lárgate... Haz lo que siempre haces: huir. Por esa razón tu raza está acabada monje.

Aang se detuvo, recordar eso nuevamente fue un golpe destructor, él sabía perfectamente que era producto de su cobardía el hecho de que ya no existiesen maestros aire. Como Avatar debió haber sido valiente y proteger a su gente, pero le provocaba tanto peso sobre sus hombros… eso acabó completamente con los nómadas. Nunca se lo perdonaría, haber salvado al mundo de Ozai no era suficiente para reconfortarlo, él mismo se torturaba de solo pensar en su pasado, su propia conciencia era peso suficiente como para que además una prisionera maniática le restregara en la cara sus errores.

- No deberías hablar… no sabes nada de mi ni de mi raza –intentó no ser demasiado obvio pero estaba tan triste que su voz salió con tono melancólico.

- Sólo sé que si tal vez te hubieras puesto los pantalones como lo haría un verdadero "Avatar" tal vez tu raza de "peleles" estaría convida –miraba sus uñas como si se tratara de una charla sin importancia.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Yo era sólo un niño en esa época, no tenía idea de nada! –se acercó a las rejas con rostro enfurecido.

Azula sonrió, una vez más había caído en su juego.

El Avatar se veía realmente herido, y no había otra cosa que ella disfrutara más… Hacerlo enfurecer y romper con todo ese entrenamiento de los cuatro elementos, esa comprensión típica de Aang… era realmente placentero.

Azula sonreía pensando que tal vez era ella la única que hacía sacar al Avatar de sus casillas y eso la hacía traspasar el placer emocionar para llegar al placer físico con completa facilidad.

Aang se tranquilizó, volvió a su postura recta y tranquila. La prisionera vio que era el momento perfecto para tocar otro tema, uno más profundo.

- Parece que no has dormido muy bien Avatar… ¿Acaso tu esposa te echó de la habitación?

- No, y no deberías entrometerte, mi matrimonio no es de tu incumbencia.

La mujer agachó la mirada y sonrió levemente.

- Ustedes ni siquiera se tocan… ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta?

- ¡Ya basta!

Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, esa fue la verdad más visible que pudo haber reflejado el monje a través de su mirada. Azula sintió que dio en el punto exacto. Deseaba sacar a la luz todos los secretos de ese monje, sus sentimientos más profundos… Sabía perfectamente que Aang era el tipo de persona muy cerrada, escondía sus pensamientos negativos en un cofre que no mostraba a nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo, no reconocía que a veces hasta él podía odiar… ella quería sacar a la luz la maldad que podría llevar ese monje dentro… no era un santo.

- A ti te hace falta follar.

Aang ya estaba hasta la coronilla de que se metiera en sus asuntos dando opiniones y comentarios sobre lo que ni siquiera debía. Ya estaba cansado de ella y apenas era el segundo día… Comenzó a respirar profundamente por la nariz y a exhalar por la boca.

- ¿Para qué te haces el pacífico Avatar? –volvió a sentarse en el suelo, Aang vio como la respiración tibia de Azula corrompía con el aire helado de la celda.

- ¿Tienes frío? –preguntó al ver que los labios de la mujer estaban morados y su cuerpo temblaba.

- ¿Qué te parece? –lo miró con desprecio.

- Pues… haz un poco de fuego y ya.

Azula revoleó los ojos con un gesto de indiferencia.

- Diablos… tú eres más imbécil de lo que creí! –se golpeó la frente, gesto que ofendió al monje-. ¿Acaso no te has preguntado el por qué el mojón de mi hermano me puso cadenas en el cuello, las muñecas y los tobillos?

Aang la observó confundido, ella rió burlándose.

- Tienes el cerebro del tamaño de un maní… De ese modo no llega fuego a mis manos, mis pies y mi boca: los orificios por donde echamos fuego control, idiota!

El monje rió, ella supo exactamente lo que pasaba por aquella cabeza.

- Vaya… no tienes pensamientos de santo por lo que veo.

Aang volvió a ponerse serio, vio la bandeja que aun permanecía en el suelo, intacta.

- ¿Vas a comer?

Azula miró la fuente con desagrado.

- Tu trágate eso…!

Aang se cruzó de brazos

- No puedo… no como carne.

Azula exhaló con una gran carcajada y dijo entre risas:

- Pues… eso lo explica todo.

Otra vez usaba sus palabras en su contra, era una verdadera estratega en cuanto a intentar confundir a los demás, pero, eso no era del agrado del monje.

- Por eso a tu matrimonio le hace falta pimienta Avatar.

Aang la miró con desagrado, ella aun continuaba riendo. Un nudo en la garganta se le formó de repente.

- ¡Podrías dejar de hablar de sexo solo por una vez!

Se le cortó la risa de golpe, él la observó detenido, no podía creerlo: era la primera vez que Azula se sonrojaba y agachaba la mirada avergonzada, jamás lo hubiera creído posible.

Se sintió muy incómoda pero no tardó sino segundos en retomar otro tema y volver con su papel de culebra entrometida.

- Estuve pensando mucho en mi familia últimamente –otra de sus mentiras, de esas en las que Aang caía como un niño: ya que no notaba la diferencia entre la verdad y la mentira de la prisionera: para ambas utilizaba los mismos gestos, las mismas palabras, era imposible estar seguro y menos si se trataba de Azula-. Quiero ver a mis sobrinos, realmente quiero hacerlo.

La miró con ternura, involucrar a la familia siempre tocaba sus sentimientos, él jamás tuvo una verdadera familia.

- Pídeselo a Zuko.

- Lo hice, y se negó.

- Tal vez piensa que les harás daño.

Y era eso exactamente lo que deseaba hacer. Lo había pensado tantas veces, ideando una manera de romper las cadenas que la apresaban y enviarles unos devastadores relámpagos a esos dos mocosos… ¡cómo extrañaba los relámpagos! Sentir toda esa energía en sus venas: era delicioso, pero ya no la tenía, hacía años no practicaba fuego control y eso la hizo olvidar muchas técnicas claves para el control del fuego. Pero no le interesaba: Zuko le había propuesto cambiar de actitud, de esa manera le permitiría volver al palacio a vivir una vida digna, pero ella prefería morir antes que cambiar su ser sólo para complacer a su hermano.

- ¿Qué hay de tu hija? –lo había tomado por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué sucede con Rosali?

Ella hizo un gesto de "elegí un tema al azar" con un rostro que demostraba aburrimiento.

- ¿Será maestra aire esa o qué? –parecía ni siquiera tener ganas de abrir la boca para hablar.

- No lo sé… no lo creo.

Golpe bajo para el monje.

Azula rió perversa. Aang tardó solo segundos en darse cuenta… había hablado de más. Esas tres simples palabras fueron una gran revelación para la prisionera. Aang cerró los ojos suplicando que ella no haya escuchado, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Esa niña no es tu hija.

No era un comentario, era una afirmación, el tono de voz fue frío y sínico. Aang se quedó inmóvil.

- ¿Qué sucede Avatar? ¿Tu esposa ha sido embarazada por un "Don Juan" a tus espaldas?

Él no hablaba, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Azula vio los grises ojos del Avatar, no había tristeza, había temor, un temor extraño, tal vez había algo más detrás del dilema. Había errado, el tema era mucho más profundo de lo que parecía.

- Esa niña no es hija de ustedes –los ojos de Aang humedecieron dolidamente.

¡Bingo! Había dado en el blanco, aunque el rostro del Avatar aun escondía algo y ella no tardó en adivinar qué era.

- Eres estéril… ¿verdad? –sonrió al pronunciar esas palabras. El Avatar aun no pronunciaba palabra alguna-. O acaso lo es ella…

Azula se quedó sorprendida, no podía creer lo que veía: lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Aang y caían por sus mejillas.

Era increíble, hacer llorar al Avatar fue lo más maravilloso que le sucedió desde que fue encerrada. Comenzó a respirar agitada, descontrolada, feliz: hacerlo enfadar era excitante, descubrir su secreto más profundo era aun mejor, pero hacerlo llorar… era demasiada excitación… estaba a punto de tener un verdadero orgasmo.

* * *

Perdón por lo "degenerado" de este capítulo. Espero les haya gustado. Besos y opinen.


	6. Deseos

Aang limpió sus lágrimas e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia las escaleras, ella se puso de pie de un brinco.

- ¿Eres tú el inservible o es ella? Anda, responde –reía aunque a él no le hacía mucha gracia. Aang intentaba hacer oídos sordos, ignorarla… pero con los dolorosos comentarios de ella las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin su consentimiento-. ¿Tienes vergüenza Avatar? ¡Responde!

Estaba torturándolo de tal manera que Aang estalló como una bomba.

- ¡No lo sé! ¡No he estado con nadie más que con ella al igual que ella sólo conmigo! ¡¿Cómo podría saberlo?!

Se lo quedó mirando mientras él hablaba: se veía tan guapo cuando sufría… pero no podía demostrarlo.

- Eres un perdedor… -volvió a sentarse, deseó que él se quedara un poco más, estaba tan aburrida… pero Aang inmediatamente salió de la prisión.

Una vez en el palacio su autoestima estaba tan decaida que era irreconocible. Ahora aquella víbora sabía su más preciado secreto: su pequeña niña, el motivo por el cual vivía, era producto del amor de otras personas, aunque él intentaba olvidar ese gran detalle guardándoselo solo para él y Katara además de Sokka, Suki y Toph, pero ahora con la prisionera sabiendo la verdad: quién sabe a oídos de quién llegaría el chusmerío.

- Aang… ¿te sientes mal? ¿Quieres un té? –Mai lo había visto deprimido todo el día, aunque a decir verdad ya no lo veía tan alegre como cuando era niño, muchas cosas habían cambiado en él.

Negó con la cabeza, no tenía ánimos para hablar, y menos para contar sus detalles íntimos.

- Zuko volverá esta noche…

Agradeció a los espíritus escuchar eso. Zuko no apareció hasta muy tarde, Aang ya se había ido a dormir, estaba muy agotado, realmente debía descansar después de lo ocurrido aquel día.

Zuko a la mañana siguiente llevó el desayuno a su hermana. Aang estaba en la sala real cuando a los dos minutos vio entrar al señor del Fuego al palacio, siendo que él se quedaba como mínimo dos horas a hacerle compañía a aquella prisionera. Tal vez por eso Azula estaba tan enfadada por todo, no tenía con quien descargarse, no tenía con quien hablar más que con ella misma y debió soportarlo durante ocho años, en esa sucia y fría celda. Ver dos minutos a su hermano cada día era como si no lo viese. Al menos comprendía el por qué del comportamiento de la prisionera así como también el por qué quería sobre su vida íntima, saber todo de todos: al menos de esa manera el tiempo allí adentro se hacía más corredizo… más soportable.

Esa noche todos cenaron normalmente.

- ¿Cómo pasó todo Aang? ¿Hubo algún inconveniente? –preguntó Zuko comiendo el estofado de su plato.

- No… todo marchó sobre sus rieles.

- ¿Se comportó agradable? –preguntaron el Señor de Fuego y su esposa a la misma vez.

- No habló…

- Oh… descuida, ella es así, no habla con nadie.

Continuaron cenando. Aang sintió algo de pena por aquella mujer… era una culebra malvada pero, ella no tenía la culpa, fue culpa del malvado de su padre haberla criado de esa manera, dio gracias que Zuko pasó tres años en alta mar con su tío (una mejor influencia) y alejado de su padre: de no haber sido de esa manera tal vez ahora tendría la misma mente retorcida de Azula.

Observó a su esposa, ahora conversaba con Mai sobre vestidos y demás, estaba sonriendo, al parecer alejarse de él la hacía un ser más alegre, eso dolió como un puntapiés al alma del monje.

Era ya horario para ir a descansar, él fue el primero en retirarse de la mesa. Una vez en el cuarto comenzó a mirar a su esposa… le daba la espalda, como todas las noches, parecía que ni siquiera dormían juntos.

- Katara…

Ella no se volteaba, pero no estaba dormida, eso era obvio.

- No te hagas la dormida, quiero hablarte…-continuaba con ese tonto juego de niños que acababa poco a poco con la paciencia del Avatar-. Si no deseas hablar conmigo sólo dímelo, no necesitas hacerte la dormida para evitarme…

Ninguna respuesta. Aang se puso de pie y se vistió con apuro, Katara lo observaba de reojo, que se fuera era la mejor opción, no quería tener que soportarlo con esa paciencia y tranquilidad típica de él, simplemente le resultaba insoportable a esta altura de su matrimonio.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró lentamente, Katara hubiera preferido que diera un portazo, al menos eso demostraría que estaba enfadado, pero no… él siempre con su actitud de Avatar, haciendo exactamente lo que Azula decía: guardar su enojo para con los demás dentro de una caja. Eso enfadaba a la maestra agua, ya estaba cansada de él… demasiado cansada como para seguir con su matrimonio.

Aang se dirigió al jardín del palacio, la luna estaba hermosa esa noche al igual que las estrellas. Pensó que tal vez no era el momento indicado, pero también él necesitaba hablar con alguien, posiblemente no era con ella, con esa loba solitaria escupe fuego pero… al menos ella era más sincera que su esposa…

Caminó hacia la prisión, subió las escaleras, no hubo sonido de cadenas arrastrando, tal vez eso lo hacía sólo en las mañanas o cunado estaba aburrida, seguramente estaría durmiendo a esas altas horas de la noche. Llegó al último escalón, la celda estaba tan oscura que ni siquiera podía ver sus propias manos, el frío y la noche eran devastadores, provocaban que la celda tenga un detalle sombrío y escalofriante.

- Azula…

La llamó en medio de todo ese silencio, pero nada se oyó. Abrió la palma de su mano y de ella surgió una pequeña llama que logró iluminar toda la habitación. Volvió a llamarla al verla en el suelo, le pareció extraño: no estaba en posición fetal como suelen estar la mayoría de las personas cuando dormitan en un lugar frío, más bien estaba con su cuerpo disperso en el suelo, débil. Vio hacia un lado, la bandeja que Zuko le había llevado esa mañana estaba intacta, y las demás bandejas de los días anteriores estaban arrojadas en el suelo con desprecio. Esa venganza de no alimentarse sólo para hacer sufrir a Zuko y los demás, la había llevado demasiado lejos.

Entró a la habitación y la cargó en sus brazos, no se veía tan diabólica en esa posición, a pesar de todo parecía estar cargando a una niña, el peso que tenía era demasiado liviano.

- Azula… ¡despierta! –comenzó a empapar su rostro con el agua que había tomado del aire.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, aterrada. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Lo miró fijamente, su miedo desapareció y de repente sonrió malévola, su veneno salió de su boca como de costumbre.

- ¿Pensabas abusar de esta pobre prisionera loca, Avatar?

Él se puso de pie ofendido, caminó hacia la bandeja que Zuko había dejado esa mañana. Ella lo miró con gesto indecente. Llevó hasta ella los bocados de carne, los tomó con sus manos y pretendió colocarlos en la boca de la prisionera pero ella se negó rotundamente.

- Come algo… ¡vas a morir si sigues así!

- ¡Vete al demonio… maldito monje estéril!

Aang respiró profundo, su ira comenzaba a ir en aumento. Azula veía como él intentaba retomar la paciencia y reía satisfecha.

- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? -Aang sólo la miró-. ¿Querías verme…? –sonrió y mordió su labio inferior.

Él agachó la mirada. Era tan fácil sacar de las casillas a ese monje.

- Si no comes algo te obligaré a hacerlo a la fuerza…

Intentar intimidarla era la salida más errónea, ella se excitaba aun más si la amenazaban.

- ¿Qué harás si no quiero? ¿Me golpearás?

- Hazlo, por favor…

Lo miró atentamente, su voz sonaba tan dulce pero varonil a la vez… esos ojos grises eran tan bonitos, tenían algo especial… algo único, una bondad que sólo había visto en él y en nadie más.

- Lo haré si tú también lo haces.

- No lo harás… jugarás sucio como siempre.

- Juro que lo haré Avatar.

Aang miró la fuente con repulsión, la carne le producía dolor de estómago y nauseas, prefería morir de hambre antes que comer carne.

Azula esperaba ansiosa. Aang tomó un trozo de esa carne y lentamente se la llevó a los labios. No podía soportar el aroma que salía de esa horrenda comida pero, era lo único que podía hacer si quería ayudar a aquella mujer insaciable.

Masticó la carne, estuvo un largo tiempo hasta que la tragó por completo y su boca quedó vacía.

Ni bien terminó con el primer bocado ella tomó un trozo de carne y se lo llevó a la boca cumpliendo con su juramento, no le costó tanto como al monje, estaba realmente deliciosa, y no tardó mucho en acabarse la fuente ella sola.

Ahora parecía estar un poco más lúcida, por fin en sus cabales.

Ya había satisfecho su sed de venganza, de lastimar las emociones del monje ese día como en los anteriores. Sació su hambre, y ahora… estaba decidida a saciar su deseo más profundo… el que ansiaba con toda su alma…


	7. Confesión

Azula lo miró de reojo. Él tenía un gesto de desagrado que conservaba en su rostro.

- ¿Habías comido carne alguna otra vez?

Negó con la cabeza. Ella había sido la única que había logrado que aquel monje metiera en su boca algo que no hubiese echo ni muerto, y sólo para hacer un bien por ella y por nadie más, era una completa satisfacción.

- ¿A qué viniste Avatar? –estaba realmente seria.

Aang se quedó mudo, no sabía qué decir.

- Sólo… quise venir y ya…

- Pero ¿a qué? Exactamente. ¡Responde!

- Azula… no me trates como a un peón, si me pides las cosas con amabilidad yo te responderé…

- ¿Las cosas andaban mal con tu esposa y por eso decidiste venir… para despistarte un poco?

"Siempre acierta…"

- No responderé eso.

- Oh vaya… ¿Desde cuándo estamos en un tribunal Avatar? Es una simple pregunta…

- No para mí… -la vio, ella parecía estar algo "callada" en comparación a otros días-. ¿Por qué no me cuentas tú algo de tu vida…? De tu familia, tal vez… de tu madre...

Azula lo miró con los ojos rojos, no era un tema para discutir y él lo notó de inmediato, la mirada que le echó fue aterradora.

- Oh… lo siento.

- Mientras tú estás aquí… ¿en dónde está tu esposa? –cambió de tema instantáneamente.

- En el palacio.

- ¿Haciendo qué?

Un silencio absoluto cubrió la sala.

- Pues es de noche… supongo que durmiendo.

Le sonrió con un tajo en el rostro, sólo por unos minutos. Sus ojos miel ardieron ante la llama de Aang.

- ¿Estás seguro…? Yo no creo que sea la respuesta más indicada.

Aang revoleó los ojos, "siempre metiendo la lengua, ¿Cuándo se cansaría de ello?"

- Eres demasiado ingenuo, niño.

- No me llames niño…

- Si fueras un hombre sabrías lo que ella hace a tus espaldas…

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¡¿Hasta cuándo tendrás puesta esa venda en los ojos?! ¡Despierta monje: te engaña! –comenzó a reír. Él miró hacia otro lado, simplemente no respondió, Azula notó algo en su rostro-. Vaya… al parecer no es una nueva noticia por lo que veo… Eres un "cornudo" conciente.

- ¿Por qué crees saber todo sobre todos? Siempre afirmas, jamás opinas… Eso no es algo bueno.

- ¿Por qué habrías de hablarme tú de "buenos actos"? Eres quien viene a media noche a ver a una prisionera a escondidas de tu esposa…

- Yo no ando a escondidas de nadie…

- Entonces, ¿ella sabe que estás aquí?

- No. Se lo diré en la mañana.

- ¡Eres tan imbécil…! Aun tienes esa estúpida confianza en ella. Esa campesina es horrorosa, sucia y traidora. No comprendo qué viste en ella.

- Si comenzarás a criticar a mi pareja entonces también yo criticaré a tus parejas.

Azula comenzó a reír tan eufórica, a pesar de que él se mantenía bastante serio.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Que eres un completo idiota…

Ni una pizca de enfado brotó de los ojos del Avatar, ya no le molestaban los insultos de la prisionera como en el primer día, parecía haberse acostumbrado a pesar de solo pasar poco tiempo con ella. El sol ya comenzaba a salir, un hermoso amanecer se asomaba en el horizonte.

Caminó hacia las rejas.

- ¿No piensas despedirte Avatar?

- Hasta luego Azula –salió de la celda.

- Hasta luego Aang…

Oír su nombre salir de la boca de aquella mujer fue escalofriante, era la primera vez que lo pronunciaba y no había sido algo satisfactorio para él.

Llegó al palacio, nadie había despertado aun. Se quedó despierto hasta tarde.

Muchos días pasaron así. Él pedía a Zuko cada mañana llevar la bandeja de comida a la prisionera (cosa muy extraña para el Señor del Fuego) y se quedaba con ella por horas hasta que por fin se alimentaba, aunque debía pasar por muchos insultos y trampas que le tendía, pero extrañamente, le agradaba ir a visitarla aunque ella no lo trataba amablemente, pero de todos modos era una forma de pasar el tiempo para ambos. Con sus visitas había descubierto varias cosas: Azula había aprendido el arte de los relámpagos observando a Iroh a los ocho años, luego copió varias de sus técnicas (costó demasiado para la prisionera confesar esa verdad). También supo que Ozai había aprendido la misma técnica de igual manera, observando a su hermano mayor y pidiéndole consejos. También supo que ellos no eran una familia unida y que el sueño más profundo de la infancia de Azula siempre fue llegar a ser Señor del Fuego. Azula también confesó que siempre creyó que Mai era fea, que Ty Lee era… una chica fácil y que a pesar de que su hermano fuese un imbécil cicatrizado... era apuesto.

A pesar de que se veían todos los días, la relación entre ellos no cambiaba, ella continuaba siendo una "perra entrometida", aunque a él ya no le molestaban sus insultos, sólo los ignoraba, ya no eran de gran importancia para el monje.

Un día, cuando Aang volvió de la prisión, se encontró con una gran sorpresa: Sokka, Suki y Sharon ya estaban en el palacio. La pequeña se pasaba las tardes jugando con Keino y Jackson en el jardín del palacio. Suki relataba todos los días a la hora de las comidas las disparatadas hazañas que su esposo había cometido en el Reino Tierra para conseguir dinero en sus momentos difíciles, aunque cuando las cosas marchaban de esa manera Zuko siempre insistía en que les envíen una carta para enviar dinero pero ellos se rehusaban.

Una noche, cuando ya la cena había acabado Katara llevó a Suki a una habitación a solas: debían hablar muy seriamente.

- Escucha, necesito quitarme esto de encima, es un peso gigantesco sobre mis hombros y ya no puedo soportarlo, debo contárselo a alguien y creo que tú eres la indicada –Katara comenzó a derramar lágrimas sordas, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

Suki la vio como nunca antes, estaba tan dolida, debía ser algo importante. Se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera bajo llave y se sentó en la cama junto a Katara.

- Cuéntame lo que quieras, sabes que puedes confiar en mí –acariciaba la espalda de la maestra agua con cariño, eso parecía calmar los nervios de Katara.

Detuvo su llanto, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos si debía confesar su secreto.

- Suki… mi matrimonio con Aang está arruinado…

- ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué dices eso? Él siempre te ha amado y tú también a él ¿o no?

- Si, es que yo… yo no sé –las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas. Todo quedó en silencio-. Hice algo de lo que realmente me arrepiento…

Suki se quedó muda.

- Engañé a Aang.

Comenzó a llorar desesperada. Suki no supo qué hacer más que abrazarla. No podía creer lo que oía.

- Pero… ¿cómo? –no podían salir más palabras de su boca, estaba impactada.

- Sucedió en la Tribu del Sur… Estábamos tan distanciados con Aang que… simplemente ocurrió –todo lo decía a hipos y sollozos.

- Descuida –que otra cosa podía hacer más que abrazarla y apoyarla, parecía estar realmente herida-. Pero él… él… ¿lo sabe?

La maestra agua negó con la cabeza, se había puesto de un color rojo avergonzado. Suki la observó con tristeza, de todos los matrimonios jamás pensó que el de ellos sería el diluido: parecían tan enamorados de jóvenes que pensó que serían felices por siempre… el destino si que juega sucio a veces.

- Me siento muy mal en verdad, odio tener que hablar con él porque sé que lo notará si lo hago, comenzaré a llorar y él sabrá la verdad.

- Debes decirle.

Katara la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Estás loca?

- Escucha, sé que será difícil pero… si realmente él te ama tanto como tú a él, comprenderá que fue un error y que estás arrepentida.

Katara sintió aun más deseos de llorar.

- Ese es el problema Suki… -agachó la cabeza, no quería que la mirara mientras confesaba sus verdaderos sentimientos-. Ya no sé si lo amo.

Qué triste era tener que oír esas palabras: pobre Katara por tener que soportar un matrimonio sin amor… y pobre Aang por ser tan duramente humillado.

* * *

Chicos ¿alguno podría decirme como responder los reviews? Yo tenía un documento en donde decía, pero lo borré hace mucho y ahora lo necesito por si acaso. Gracias por responder y por opinar.

En cuanto al capítulo espero les haya gustado.


	8. La huida

Había pasado ya una semana, Suki miraba con tristeza a Aang aunque él apenas le daba importancia. Con el paso de los días llegaron a Palacio Toph y Iroh, eran quienes hacían falta para estar todos reunidos. Una vez con los demás comenzaron a relatar sobre sus vidas, sus encuentros y demás… las tardes eran maravillosas junto a su querido tío, Zuko no podría estar más feliz de verlo y entre ambos no paraban de decirse lo mucho que se extrañaron en el transcurso de esos años. Los pequeños hijos del Señor del Fuego aprendían muchas técnicas valiosas de su querido tío-abuelo y también disfrutaban de las locas historias que éste les contaba.

Los días pasaron. Una mañana Aang despertó y se dirigió a la sala real, en donde la mesa estaba cubierta de deliciosos bocadillos y fuentes repletas de alimentos: era el día, por fin había llegado, el cumpleaños número veinticuatro de Zuko, no pareció haber pasado ya un mes desde su llegada… Parecía que sería una gran ceremonia por lo que se veía. Al ver a su amigo entrar a la sala desperezándose no tardó en dirigirse hacia él y saludarlo con un gran abrazo.

Una carta llegó al palacio destinada a Mai, ella la abrió aun bostezando. Era de su querida amiga Ty Lee, anunciando que no podría asistir porque estaba en "otros planes" con su esposo. Mai revoleó los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios imaginándoselo todo.

La puesta de sol ya estaba presente, los sirvientes armaban las mesas con los más lujosos cubiertos, Katara, Mai, Suki y Toph se probaban sus mejores vestidos (aunque la última necesitaba la ayuda de las otras) a pesar de que la ceremonia sería mucho más tarde, a mediados de la medianoche. Así eran los maestros fuego, apasionados por las estrellas y la oscuridad siendo esto lo que más los debilitaba.

Aang no soportó la pena, sería horrible que la hermana del cumpleañero encima de no asistir a la fiesta no pruebe ninguno de esos bocadillos. Tomó una de las fuentes que estaba sobre la mesa, sin el consentimiento de nadie, y junto con la naranjada puesta de sol en el horizonte la llevó a la prisión mientras en el palacio se preparaba todo para la ceremonia.

- ¿Piensas venir todos los días…? Porque ya me estás hartando…! –Aang simplemente ignoró ese comentario e hizo como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

- Lo sé perfectamente Avatar: es el cumpleaños de Zuko. Recuerdo con exactitud las fechas ¡No estoy loca! –esa mañana parecía haberse despertado algo alterada.

- Sé que no lo estás Azula. Sólo tuviste un ataque nervioso, eso es todo.

Ella sonrió.

- Dile eso a mi hermano a ver qué opina…-todo se cubrió de un incómodo silencio, Aang debió encender una llama con la palma de su mano, la noche ya había aparecido-. Y he de suponer que el palacio se llenará de traidores… -que hiciera esos gestos de desagrado no era muy agradable.

- Te traje un poco de la comida que servirán en la ceremonia… tal vez te agrade –la dejó en el lugar de siempre.

- No debiste molestarte, a mi todo me da lo mismo…

- Tu tío ya está aquí…

- Oh… qué alegría…! –el sarcasmo no pudo haber sido más notorio.

- No creerás lo que sucedió…-ella lo miró sin mucho interés-. ¿Recuerdas a Ty Lee? –"Qué pregunta más estúpida" pensaba la prisionera, "típico de él"-. Se ha casado. Y Toph está en algo serio con un muchacho.

- ¿Quién demonios es "Toph"?

- Oh… lo olvidé… Es la que viste en el día del eclipse: la maestra tierra –le sonrió, lo siguiente sí la sorprendería y mucho-. ¿Sabes qué otra cosa…? Te sorprenderás pero… hasta Iroh consiguió una compañía. Sentía vergüenza de confesarlo pero lo dijo anoche. No creo que sea una relación verdadera, creo que al tener sus años lo único que quiere es pasar tiempo con alguien, debe sentirse muy sólo sino.

Eso fue un golpe devastador para Azula, todos se casaban, todos encontraban al menos a alguien con quien compartir sus vidas, hasta el gordinflón de su tío tenía a alguien. En cambio ella… seguía allí, consumiéndose pura y sola, siempre sola… Cualquiera que estuviese en su lugar hubiera tenido al menos la reconformación de los recuerdos, pero ¿qué recuerdos podría tener ella? Jamás compartió nada con nadie, a veces pensaba en Chan, el chico de la Isla Ember, pero eso fue sólo un roce de labios, no era suficiente, ella necesitaba aun más, mucho más… Eran infinitas las veces con las que había soñado que encontraba a alguien, o que rompía esas rejas para acostarse con cualquiera: un guardia, un prisionero, daba igual… sólo quería pasar una cálida noche… era lo único que pedía.

Sus ojos se humedecieron. Aang la observó impresionado.

- Oh… lo siento mucho Azula, yo… -las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la mujer-. Perdóname.

Observó al monje: estaba arrepentido, comprendió que se había metido en algo que no debía, algo que la hería a ella y eso provocaba dolor también en él… era el momento perfecto para atacar. Ella lloraba desconsolada, continuando con su plan mientras él la observaba con pena.

- No… por favor, no llores… no era mi intención herirte…

"Qué ingenuo era ese monje, podía dominarlo como a un títere". Lo miró con sus ojos aguados en un mar de lágrimas.

- Aang… es esta cadena que Zuko pone en mi cuello… me lastima…

La voz de la mujer sonó tan lagrimosa, tan delicada que el monje no pudo soportarlo. Abrió las rejas y una vez dentro volvió a cerrarlas aunque con la prisa que llevaba no lo hizo con el extremo cuidado como en los días anteriores. Se acercó a Azula, su cuello estaba rojo, en verdad esa guillotina la hería.

- Déjame ayudarte.

En cuanto quitó la cadena del cuello de Azula, el fuego control de ésta comenzó a formarse en su interior y ahora tenía por donde expulsarlo. Aang dio unos pasos hacia tras, miles de llamas brotaron de los labios de la mujer. Dio un fuerte tirón hacia delante con sus manos y piernas y las cadenas se despegaron de la pared, escupió fuego sobre ellas y éstas se hicieron trizas. Ahora estaba completamente libre, sin cadena o guillotina que la apresara. Intentó correr pero Aang la tomó de un brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Azula intentó quemarlo pero también él era maestro fuego así que no producía nada con ello, debía pensar en otra cosa y rápido. Recordó la técnica de Ty Lee, la mujer de circo le había comentado sobre cómo realizaba esos golpes pero Azula se aburrió de escuchar, controlaba los relámpagos ¿de qué le servirían las torpes técnicas de Ty Lee? Pues ahora fueron de mucha ayuda porque gracias a ella logró dormir ambos brazos y piernas de Aang haciéndolo caer al suelo, aunque permanecía consiente. Era el momento de huir hacia la libertad.

Ella corrió hacia las rejas, intentó hacer los relámpagos y destruirla por completo pero nada salió de sus dedos, se frustró por ello, intentó destruirla con fuego pero los barrotes eran demasiado rígidos.

- ¿Qué harás ahora? –Aang ya comenzaba a recobrar sus extremidades.

Ella se percató de que el Avatar había entrado tan descuidado que dejó un espacio de unos centímetros de más entre dos barrotes de la reja. Sonrió y comenzó a despojarse de su vestimenta hasta quedar en taparrabos y con un bracear, él jamás la había visto de esa manera… jamás la había visto tan hermosa.

Azula pasó su pie por el espacio entre los barrotes y estaba decidida a pasar su cuerpo.

- Azula no podrás pasar por allí, el espacio es muy pequeño para que quepa tu cuerpo.

Aang se sorprendió al ver que la maestra fuego ahora estaba del otro lado de las rejas.

- Pues… parece que sí lo logré –rió feliz, y así cómo estaba: semidesnuda, comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, ya podía ver la salida de la prisión, sólo debía correr por unos pasillos más y estaría fuera.

Aang recuperó su cuerpo y corrió tras ella haciendo trizas las rejas de la celda. Azula era muy rápida pero el aire control era mucho más rápido.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la salida, tan cerca que de tan sólo de estirar un brazo podría salir y ver los árboles, las estrellas, la noche… pero unas fuertes y musculosas manos enredaron su cintura y la arrastraron hacia atrás, alejándola cada vez más del exterior. Intentó liberarse pero él era muy fuerte, apenas si le producía dolor al patalearlo y rasguñarlo.

- ¡No! ¡Suéltame maldito monje! ¡¡Suéltame!! –no importaba cuántos intentos haga, Aang no la dejaría ir.

Debió cubrir los labios de la mujer con una de sus manos para que sus gritos e insultos no despertaran a los cautivos, mientras que con el otro brazo continuaba rodeando su cintura, apresándola.

Subió las escaleras con ella en brazos hasta llegar a la celda más alta y sombría, la que le correspondía. Debió ingresar con ella para que no ocurriera loo mismo. Le dolió en el alma tener que llevarla nuevamente a ese lugar pero era necesario, ella aun no estaba lista para ser liberada. Quitó sus brazos de su cintura, Azula volvió a correr hacia las rejas pero Aang fue más rápido y en el lugar en donde estaba esa cerca destruida y completamente penetrante, alzó un enorme muro de tierra de tal grosor que era imposible destruirlo.

Todas las esperanzas de huir esa noche se habían desvanecido, una ira inmensa se acumuló en la maestra fuego. Iba a matar a ese monje, iba a matarlo.

Comenzó a gritar enloquecida, obviamente nadie la escucharía más que Aang, con ese muro era muy improbable que alguien de afuera oyera algo de lo que sucedía en la celda.

Estaban a completa oscuridad de no ser por las llamas que ambos expulsaban de sus manos.

Ella corrió hacia el monje, comenzó a intentar golpearlo con sus garras y patearlo. Él hacía pasos hacia atrás, ella estaba realmente furiosa.

No podía permitir que ella se desquitara con él, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, era un método que utilizaban los monjes para tranquilizar, y en verdad funcionó. Ella se quedó completamente flácida en sus brazos, pero sintió mucho más de lo que debía sentir.


	9. Unión

Ella no hacía ningún intento para intentar despegarse de él, sólo pasaba por su cabeza los fracasos, se había vuelto tan fracasada, nada le salía bien, nada…

Aang la abrazaba con fuerza. Jamás ningún hombre la había abrazado de esa manera… tan cariñoso, hasta rozaba su mano por la espalda de Azula, esa grande y cálida mano varonil… iba a dormirse en sus hombros pero se alejó dando palmadas y rasguñazos en el rostro del monje.

Él la liberó y ella no tardó en mirarlo asqueada.

- ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí monje!

Recogió la ropa que permanecía expandida sobre el suelo de la celda y se la colocó encima con rapidez.

- Sólo intento ayudar…

Su voz sonaba tan apacible que hasta resultaba imposible que al menos alguien tuviera algún sentimiento de odio hacia ese hombre, ni siquiera ella podía resistir sentir al menos una pizca de ternura al ver esos ojos de niño entristecido en un rostro de hombre.

- Te prometo que saldrás de aquí muy pronto, pero no si no decides cooperar.

Comenzó a expulsar carcajadas sin gracia, risas que en verdad ocultaban su angustia y dolor.

- ¡Despierta Avatar! Jamás saldré de aquí… -sus ojos estaban tan tristes, sentía deseos de llorar y desahogarse de una vez pero no lo haría frente a él-. Jamás saldré de aquí…

- No digas eso… Haré un juramento contigo -ella lo miró esta vez sonriendo y con una ceja arqueada, esperando la propuesta del hombre-. Juro que haré lo posible por convencer a Zuko para que te libere de aquí.

Nada pudo haber sido más dulce que esas palabras. Ese maldito monje desgraciado… sabía perfectamente cómo hablar para provocar ternura… sus ojos grises brillaban con la llama que nacía en la palma de su mano y resplandecía la piel de su rostro.

- Un juramento sin carnada no es juramento monje –colocó sus manos en su cintura y no logró evitar sonreír con maleza.

Algo diabólico se acercaba… obviamente no se podía esperar más de Azula, ni siquiera se resistía a sus malignas hazañas hasta para con las personas que intentaban ayudarla.

- Juro por mi hija que lo intentaré, Azula.

- Bueno, al menos ahora tengo en qué apoyarme –comenzó a jugar con su cabello, bucleándolo y alisándolo.

Aang caminó hacia el muro de tierra. Estaba apunto de irse, tan solo hacía falta el movimiento de un maestro tierra para alzar una "puerta" en aquel muro y salir de la celda y ella quedaría en completa oscuridad cuando cerrara la salida, aunque al menos ya no traía esas cadenas que apresaban su fuego control, al menos ahora podría iluminar la celda con un par de llamas.

Comenzó a expulsar pequeñas flamas de la yema de sus dedos, eso bastaba para iluminarlo todo. Él por otra parte ya había levantado una abertura en el muro que daba a la salida.

- ¿Ya te vas? ¿Tan pronto? –su voz dio anotar una completa falta de júbilo.

En los días anteriores al menos unos suaves rayos de luz de luna atravesaban por la reja, pero con esa enorme pared de tierra ahora todo estaría a oscuras y en silencio. Para su suerte al menos Aang no iría en busca de cadenas para apresarla, él no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso, dejaría el fuego control de la mujer en completa libertad, al menos eso le permitiría iluminar la celda.

La miró una vez más aunque ella permanecía con su mirada gacha. Parecía una pobre niña amargada y solitaria, sintió tanta pena que le fue imposible resistirse. No se atrevería a dejarla sola allí por más que fuera ella.

Azula levantó la mirada al oír el fuerte sonido del muro cerrarse por completo, aunque sus llamas iluminaron la figura de ese hombre dentro de la celda.

- ¿Qué no pensabas irte? –su rostro no mostraba más que aburrimiento aunque a decir verdad su alma ahora se sentía un poco más acompañada con la custodia del monje.

- Creo que me quedaré un poco más… si no te molesta.

Ella hizo un gesto de "no me interesa… haz lo que quieras" y Aang se acercó unos pasos a esa mujer que permanecía sentada con su espalda apoyada sobre la húmeda pared del fondo.

La personalidad cerrada de aquella mujer era simplemente intrigante, le despertaba un sentimiento de ansias, era difícil de explicar pero no la pasaba tan mal a su lado, a veces sus chistes sin gracias lo hacían reír por dentro a pesar de que se la pasaba insultándolo. Pero no podía negar que las charlas con Azula eran en su mayor tiempo intrigantes… eran muy reales.

- ¿Cuándo te irás otra vez al Polo Sur?

- No lo sé… si Katara quiere quedarse unos días más, pues yo…

- Te quedarás ¿verdad? –sonreía, eso no significaba nada bueno-. ¿Y si en cambio ella decide que se marcharán mañana en la mañana? ¿Tú que harás?

Otra de sus preguntas captoras, sabía perfectamente como ponerlo incómodo, había aprendido mucho de las reacciones de ese monje durante ese mes.

Él no respondió. Azula de inmediato comenzó a reír burlonamente y revoleando sus ojos miel.

- Si ella dice que se marcharán mañana, entonces se irán… si dice que se quedan, se quedarán… si dice que saltes a un volcán en erupción…¿Saltarás? –otra vez con su tono irónico-. ¿Siempre eres así Avatar? ¿Te propones hacer cosas que no quieres hasta por alguien a quien ni siquiera amas?

Siempre tocando temas que no le incumbían, y siempre acertando con sus respuestas agrias. Nada se le escapaba a esa lengua viperina… absolutamente nada.

- Dejaste que ella tome el control de la relación... dejaste que tomara el poder que te pertenece, en tu matrimonio ella es el hombre de la casa y tu eres la mujer. Por eso tu te quedas durmiendo y cuidando a tu hija en las noches cuando ella se va con sus amantes…

Que podía hacer más que agachar la mirada, con sus ojos grises húmedos era obvio pensar que aquellas respuestas eran totalmente ciertas, pero no quería aceptarlo en frente de otros, en su interior sabía perfectamente como eran las cosas con Katara. Pero ¿a quien podría contárselo sin que lo tomaran como a un idiota? Él siempre era el oído del mundo, si alguien tenía un problema él estaba allí para ayudar y consolar, pero en cambio, cuando él necesitaba de alguien a quien contar sus problemas… cuando necesitaba de apoyo, no había nadie allí, siempre debió tragarse el sufrimiento sólo, escuchar sin ser escuchado era un peso terrible, y la única persona que al menos comprendía su sufrimiento era aquella serpiente venenosa, era su único apoyo… a pesar de que se burlaba con sus risotadas y miradas agrias, era la única que sabía del sufrimiento que callaba ese monje.

Mientras él se quedaba en completo silencio la mujer vio un resplandeciente collar dorado caer por el cuello del Avatar, una delicada cadena que finalizaba con la figura de un niño. Obviamente representaba a su hija, debía ser un buen padre…

- ¿Sabes al menos con quien te engaña? -no le respondió, su mirada continuaba gacha-. Porque si sabes y aun no lo has aniquilado eso confirma lo torpe que eres.

El silencio no podría ser más presente. El permanecía en ese lugar para hacerle al menos algo de compañía y ella, lo torturaba lo más que podía, era eso lo que más quería: exprimir a ese monje hasta sacar jugo.

- Podría ayudarte si lo prefieres. En mi opinión debe estar engañándote con algún tipo de la Tribu del Sur… o tal vez con alguien más cercano, ¿Quién sabe? Podría ser mi hermano o… tal vez la esposa de mi hermano -Aang la observó con desagrado, las perversiones mas infinitas sólo podían ser producto de esa cabeza-. O puede ser que con su propio hermano… y con su esposa. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hagan un buen trío juntos.

- Azula basta… eso es asqueroso…

- A mi me parece muy razonable.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a él con sus manos puestas en sus caderas.

- Eres tan torpe que ella podría estar revolcándose con cualquiera en tus narices y tú ni siquiera lo notarías.

Esta vez había ido demasiado lejos, Aang no permanecería allí para que lo insultara como a ella se le diera la gana. Caminó hacia el muro pero ella se puso entre éste y el monje.

- ¿Qué sucede Aangi? ¿No soportas la verdad?

Comenzó a empujarlo haciéndole dar pasos hacia atrás. Sonreía, pero al hombre no le hacía gracia. No quiso hacerlo pero no le dejó otra opción, la empujó levemente hacia un costado, sintió un tirón al hacerlo pero no dio crédito y ya estaba a punto de salir de la celda pero ella corrió hacia el fondo de la habitación y lo miró con sonrisa endemoniada.

- Está bien Avatar, lárgate, pero yo me quedaré con este hermoso collar.

Aang se dio vuelta de inmediato. Ella jugaba con la cadena de su hija como si fuese un juguete de poco valor.

- Azula dame eso inmediatamente.

Ella comenzó a jugar con el collar como si se tratara de un objeto cualquiera.

- Por favor entrégamelo, es muy valioso para mi.

- Si tanto lo quieres ven por él.

Comenzó a amagar el collar, Aang intentó hacerse el desinteresado mirando hacia otro lado pero sus ojos lo traicionaban, ese collar era demasiado importante, tenía un valor emocional infinitos, lo había comprado el día en que junto a Katara adoptaron a Rosali. No podía darse el lujo de perderlo, simbolizaba su querida niña. Pero sabía que cuanto más interés por conseguirlo mostrase frente Azula, ella aun más se lo negaría.

- ¿Por qué te haces el desinteresado Avatar? Tú sabes que lo quieres…

Aang no se resistió, caminó hasta ella, intentaba tomarlo mientras Azula lo tenía envuelto en su puño y levantaba los brazos para que él no lo alcanzara. Aunque eso obviamente sería un fracaso porque él era mucho más alto que ella, Azula apenas si le llegaba a los hombros.

Aang se acercó tanto a la mujer sólo para tomar ese condenado amuleto que olvidó su situación y con su musculoso cuerpo la apretujó contra la pared intentando tomar el collar que ella sostenía detrás suyo.

Ella se lo quedó mirando asombrada, feliz, entusiasmada, pero no por las razones que el monje creía. Él se separó de inmediato suplicando a todos los espíritus que ella no se haya dado cuenta, pero era obvio que así fue. Le sonreía endemoniada con sus labios burlones y una mirada escalofriante.

- ¿Así que este es el motivo de tus constantes visitas Avatar? –Aang se sonrojó de inmediato, agachó la mirada. Estaba tan apenado-. ¿Desde hace un mes estás con tremenda "calentura" y no pensabas confesármelo?

No pudo haber sido más directa, sus palabras sonaron frías como la nieve. Quien lo hubiese dicho, esa prisionera, así como era: malvada, entrometida, burlona, lo entristecía, lo hacía llorar, lo amargaba… y a pesar de todo eso, era capaz de corromper con el equilibrio del mismísimo Avatar para estimularlo ferozmente.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, se sintió tan poderosa, tan hermosa… colocó el collar en su cuello.

Aang estaba entristecido, no quería aceptar que lo excitaba esa mujer, no lo haría sabiendo que él era el Avatar y que debía ponerse en su lugar. Era un hombre de familia, no podía traicionar su creencia y cultura para embarrarlas por semejante aberración. Era una total falta de respeto a sus raíces como monje.

Azula comenzó a empujarlo juguetonamente, él simplemente la miraba a los ojos con tristeza.

No podía permitir que ella jugara con él, simplemente la empujó hacia un lado. Ella aun no se rendía, jamás lo haría, esa oportunidad fue como un milagro para la prisionera, quien sabe cuando se presentaría una ocasión como esa.

Hacía miles de intentos para acercarse y él miles de intentos para alejarla. Intentaba colocar nuevamente todas las partes de su traje, los que ella quitaba con desesperación y arrojaba al suelo.

- Azula no hagas esto por favor, estoy casado…

Su voz sonaba lagrimosa, intentaba hacer caso omiso a lo que ocurría, detener sus deseos, no podía sentir tantas cosas por esa prisionera, lo había engatusado de la peor forma posible.

Saltó encima de él, que permaneció de pie. No importó cuantos esfuerzos hizo, no fueron suficientes.

El roce de labios que tuvo en la isla Ember con aquel muchacho llamado Chan jamás se compararía con los besos del monje. Nunca imaginó que los verdaderos besos sabían de esa manera… eran exquisitos, y lo besaba tan desesperada que la excitación era verdaderamente profunda.

Fue un momento realmente doloroso para Aang, no comprendía lo que estaba haciendo, tantos años entrenando sus sentimientos, sus estados de ánimos, todo se había ido a la basura, no logró controlar siquiera su cuerpo y eso era demasiado frustrante.

Ella se desnudaba con fervor, él deseó poder detener las garras de la mujer que desprendían su cinturón pero no podía hacerlo, sus deseos carnales eran más fuertes en ese momento que el amor a su familia. Qué doloroso sentimiento.

Ni siquiera hasta el más pervertido de sus sueños en ocho años de prisión pudieron compararse con la exquisitez de sentir la lengua de Aang rozar por sus pechos y su cuello, era simplemente un placer único.

- Hazlo de una vez.

Ni siquiera tenía respeto por las emociones de Aang, quien deseó darle una bofetada por ser tan insensible… pero así era ella, fría como el hielo.

No logró soportarlo cuando ella enredó sus piernas en el cuerpo del monje, debió actuar por más doloroso que fuera. Finalmente… la penetración de un hombre, y no cualquier hombre: el poderoso Avatar, ese detalle la enfebrecía como ningún otro.

- ¿No te lo esperabas verdad? –lo vio inmóvil, petrificado.

Se sintió como un imbécil, ella... una virgen, lo había engatusado y provocado. Jamás se lo perdonaría... estaba quitandole la pureza a esa endemoniada prisionera, estaba haciéndola mujer.

No logró evitar las embestidas… por más remordimiento que sintiera. Ese fue el placer más grande que pudo haber sentido en toda su vida, la creación de los relámpagos, el ser el orgullo de una nación, el tener el respeto de su padre… ninguna de esas cosas se comparaba con las suaves embestidas del Avatar.

Si su padre la hubiese visto en ese momento no desterraría a su hija, directamente la quemaría en la hoguera o la aniquilaría de la peor forma posible. Hacer el amor con el mayor de los enemigos de Ozai, quien quitó sus poderes de maestro fuego y lo derrotó en una batalla haciéndole ver como un imbécil, sería demasiado para el antes Señor del Fuego.

Ese monje era tan considerado… cuando hablaba su voz tenía un tono dulce y suave, lo mismo producía al respirar, al caminar, al tocar, al lamer, al penetrar… todo en él era tan suavemente intenso…

Oírla gemir en su oído le provocaba calosfríos, el tacto de esa mujer era tan caluroso, tan fogoso. Su sarcasmo y maldad no se comparaban con su hermosura… con su capacidad para provocar.

Toda la habitación estaba a oscuras mientras ellos se lamían, se penetraban, se rozaban como verdaderos lujuriosos... como si se conocieran de toda la vida…

Con el final de cada embestida sentía extraños mareos seguidos por gemidos lagrimosos que expulsaba con frenesí, era tan placentero sentir esas reacciones… jamás podría describir con palabras exactas las sensaciones que provocaban esos orgasmos… eran imposibles de explicar, sólo sabía que tanto dolor y placer físico juntos… la asustaban y la hacían perder la razón.

Él se alejó de a poco… mirándola con asombro, jamás creyó que iría a perder la cabeza de esa manera. Ella en cambio lo miraba sonriente, agradecida, complacida, satisfecha al fin después de tantos años de estar soñando con ese momento. Jamás olvidaría ese momento, jamás olvidaría a ese monje.

Quitó el collar de su cuello y se lo arrojó a Aang como si se tratase de basura.

Él se vistió realmente deprisa, no soportaba estar un minuto más en esa prisión con ella observándolo y recordándole su reciente barbaridad.

- Pobre Zuko… faltaste a su ceremonia sólo para follarte a esta prisionera… qué malvado eres!

Aang recayó como un niño. La ceremonia… lo había olvidado por completo. Pedir disculpas de rodillas era lo único que se cruzó por su mente en ese momento para que Zuko lo perdonase, y ya podía imaginar los gritos de Katara cuando llegara al palacio. Haberlo excitado e incitado a hacer el amor con ella no fue demasiado, debió restregarle en la cara el asunto de la ceremonia para acabar con la tortura finalmente.

- Será mejor que te apresures si al menos quieres conservar tu matrimonio –sonreía de tan solo pensar la ruptura que provocaría en la pareja del monje con la maestra agua. Él se rompió el muro, ella no evitó correr detrás de él aunque éste no se diera cuenta, verlo irse como la despedida de una mujer hacia su amante-. Gracias Aang… estuviste estupendo.

Él ya se había ido, remordiéndose de la culpa con sus ojos aguados en arrepentimiento. Algo extraño ocurría en su interior, muy extraño como para explicarlo. Ese monje tenía algo muy especial que lo diferenciaba del resto de los hombres, ella esperaría hasta que ese monje volviera a su celda, lo tomaría y lo asfixiaría con las cadenas, lo torturaría aun más de lo que una persona podría llegar a soportar, haría el amor con él tantas veces como les fuera posible, sólo ella quería el permiso de poder herirlo, de remorder sus sentimientos, pero a todos los demás que lastimasen los sentimientos del monje los mataría al verlos, y esa sucia campesina estaba en la cabeza de su lista… no podía evitarlo, esperó que lo sucedido los haya unido aun más, porque así se sentía… enlazada a ese saco de flechas y emociones como si fuese el único hombre del mundo. Tan tierno como sólo él podía ser… esa dulzura única, ese dolor enclaustrado en el interior del monje, esos ojos grises llenos de dolor y sufrimiento… la enamoraban día a día.


	10. Confirmación

Azula sonrió, había complacido su más íntimo deseo. Al final siempre resulta victoriosa, al menos esa noche comprobó que valía la pena estar viva, tantos años de aburrimiento encerrada en una oscura celda, todo eso le quitó las ansias de vivir, sentirse una fracasada realmente la deprimía hasta el límite y la hacía desear quitarse la vida. Pero ahora todo había cambiado, el monje lo había cambiado… él devolvió las ganas de vivir de la prisionera con cada gota de sudor que caía de su frente cuando ella lo acorralaba con sus preguntas, con cada lágrima que brotaba de sus ojos cuando lo hería con algún comentario sarcástico, con cada parte de su fibroso cuerpo rozando el de ella. ¡Hay de ser ese monje! Como lograba encantarla sin ni siquiera percatarse de que lo hacía.

Caminó hacia el interior de la celda, todo estaba a oscuras, ni siquiera podía ver por donde caminaba por más esfuerzo que hiciera, pero para eso estaba el fuego control que Aang le permitió conservar al no agregarle nuevas cadenas. Sintió un crujido debajo de sus pies, pareció haber pisado algo pequeño y de metal, o mejor dicho… de oro…

Con sus dedos encendió una llama que bastó para iluminar las penumbras de la celda. Agachó su mirada para recoger aquel objeto, lo colocó en frente de sus ojos. No podía creerlo, ese maestro aire era tan torpe, ni siquiera había tomado la cadena por la que tanto había luchado esa noche. Estaba tan dolido, tan avergonzado, tan arrepentido que ni siquiera se percató de que ella le había lanzado el collar con el peor de los desprecios.

Colocó la cadena en su cuello, ahora tendría con qué recordar esa noche… su primera noche con un hombre… su primera noche con el Avatar.

Caminó, aun completamente desnuda, se sentía liberada de esa manera. Sintió un líquido molesto correr por su entrepierna. Empapó su dedo índice que aquel líquido, con sus flamas encendidas logró verlo con claridad: sangre… roja y fluyente sangre. No era demasiada pero le hizo recordar tanto al monje que no contuvo sus morbosos deseos de lamer ese líquido rubí que humedecía la yema de su dedo índice, lo lamió y saboreó al igual que lo había hecho con la sumisa lengua del Avatar.

Al sentarse de prepo sobre el suelo sintió una dolorosa punzada en su vientre. Ese maldito la había herido. Maldito, desgraciado, guapo y dulce monje… demasiado tierno para considerarlo hombre… demasiado maduro para considerarlo niño: una mezcla que simplemente resultaba apetecible. Era demasiado como para convivir con las demás escorias que lo rodeaban. Sentía deseos de lastimarlo, pero en su interior quería protegerlo, cuidarlo de aquellas malas hierbas que lo asechaban, él era incapaz de cuidarse a sí mismo, por eso ella lo haría por él, y la primera hierba que estaba destinada a matar por hacerlo sufrir tanto… era esa maldita maestra agua.

Aang salió de la prisión con completa angustia y depresión, demasiada hasta como para seguir a pie. El sol resplandecía, el día había llegado y la noche acabado al igual que la ceremonia de Zuko. ¿Cómo explicaría a los demás lo ocurrido? ¿Qué les confesaría? ¿La verdad…? Imposible… no era bueno para ocultar situaciones, se ponía incómodo con facilidad y comenzaba a sudar. Era mejor callar, inventar algo… algo realmente creíble.

"¿Tal vez si digo que un par de maleantes me asaltaron…? No, no se lo creerían por nada del mundo… yo soy el Avatar, podría con ellos." Debía idear otra ocurrencia aun más ficticia y aun más creíble. "Fui a pasear un poco para desvelarme y me quedé dormido…" Esa idea sería al menos más creíble, pero no estaba seguro, aunque era mucho más convincente que la anterior.

Llegó a Palacio, no muy alegre, debía enfrentar a todos. Entró con mucho cautelo, extrañamente nadie se encontraba, el lugar estaba vacío, ni siquiera los guardias permanecían en sus posiciones, todos se habían ido.

De pronto Sokka salió de uno de los pasillos.

- ¡Demonios Aang, ahí estás! –corrió hacia él con ceño irritado.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Aang parecía confundido pero el hombre de la Tribu agua estaba muy alterado.

- ¿Preguntas "qué sucede"? Oh, no es nada… es sólo que nos pasamos la noche entera buscándote, Zuko está realmente preocupado… hasta envió guardias al pueblo…

Ahora sí que debía disculparse.

- Lo siento mucho… no quise…

- Discúlpate con Zuko que es el cumpleañero… gracias a ti se canceló la ceremonia –Sokka pareció tranquilizarse un poco-. Al menos estás bien. Creímos que algo malo había ocurrido contigo… ¿Se puede saber en donde estuviste toda la noche?

- Yo… am… -no podía decir la verdad, no a su cuñado-. Estaba cansado así que fui a dar unas vueltas al pueblo, y… decidí recostarme sobre el césped a ver las estrellas y… simplemente me dormí.

Sokka revoleó los ojos. Era obvio que siendo Aang eso podía llegar a ocurrir conociendo lo despistado que era ese monje.

- Anda, vamos en busca de los demás que deben estar muy preocupados.

Sokka arrastró a Aang hacia la salida del palacio en donde todos sus seres queridos entraban con caras largas y angustiosas pensando lo peor. Pero al ver al monje completamente sano lo miraron con algo de resentimiento.

Todos hacían las mismas preguntas: "¿En donde demonios estabas? ¡Te estuvimos buscando por más de trece horas!" Pobre Aang, sólo agachaba la cabeza al recibir tantas respuestas desconcertantes. Él explicó lo mismo que a Sokka, la mayoría revoleó los ojos, con mayor notoriedad por parte de su esposa. Toph sintió con claridad la gran mentira del monje… pero nada salió de los labios de la maestra tierra.

Ingresaron todos a Palacio, Zuko decidió olvidar lo ocurrido y ya que la cena del día anterior para la fiesta estaba intacta decidió realizar la ceremonia esa misma noche ya que en ese momento todos andaban con gesto de desagrado y cansancio, toda la noche buscando al monje había provocado un terrible cansancio a todos.

Katara durmió como tronco toda la tarde al igual que Sukki y Sokka y el matrimonio Fuego. Aang por otra parte tomaba un té en la sala real mientras oía cálidamente el silencio de la habitación.

- ¿En donde estuviste realmente "pies ligeros"?

Que Toph entrase de esa manera inadvertida lo exaltó.

Nada se oyó, ninguna respuesta, él sólo permaneció en silencio.

- ¿Por qué mentiste? –se sentó a su lado en la mesa.

- Lo siento mucho Toph pero éstas son cuestiones personales y no puedo cotarte…

- Está bien, comprendo… -Toph se retiró luego de un tiempo.

"¿Qué sería tan importante cómo para ocultárselo a su equipo y más aun… a su esposa?, ¿Acaso estaría haciendo de las suyas a escondidas de la pobre e "inocente" Katara? No, no podía ser cierto… conociendo lo ingenuo que era el monje no se atrevería a afirmar algo como eso, aunque la curiosidad la carcomía.

Zuko despertó a mitad de la tarde con cierto humor fiestero. Abrazó a Aang como si nada hubiese sucedido. Se dirigió a la prisión luego de un tiempo, con una bandeja en manos, hacía mucho no saludaba a su hermana.

Se acercó a la celda pero extrañamente había un muro gigantesco allí, no sabía siquiera de donde había salido pero, no era nada bueno.

Se puso en posición para dar un tiro firme. Con su mano derecha expulsó una bola de fuego pequeña pero tan poderosa que atravesó el muro dejando un pequeño agujero.

- Azula… -llamó, la mujer se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

- Hola Zuzu… hacía mucho no paseabas por aquí –increíblemente su tono era un tanto "amable".

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Zuko algo extrañado, no era normal que se hallara feliz y menos en esas circunstancias.

- Me encuentro más que bien… perfecta hasta podría llegar a decir –observó el hoyo que había creado el maestro fuego en el muro de tierra-. Wow Zuzu, yo intenté hacerlo trizas con fuego-control y no funcionó… ¿Estuviste entrenando? –su tono no sonó ni con una pizca de celos o envidia, todo lo contrario: parecía feliz del avance de su hermano.

La prisionera sonreía, eso realmente asustó a Zuko.

- ¿Quién creó este muro? No di permiso para que lo realizaran.

- Lo hizo un guardia maestro tierra porque intenté atacarlo, pero ya no deseo hacer esas cosas, ahora me siento mucho más lúcida hermano –estaba realmente feliz por lo que se veía, realmente complacida.

- Te traje el almuerzo pero no creo que quepa por este pequeño hoyo.

- Agrándalo si quieres -Zuko la observó algo indeciso-. No tendrás temor de tu propia hermana… ¿o si?

- Claro que no –le sonrió al igual que él a ella, parecía que se había recompuesto, ahora estaba en sus cabales y no hubo noticia que lo alegrara más.

Con su fuego control creó un agujero de mayor magnitud, tanto que si Azula hubiese tomado iniciativa lo hubiera traspasado sin ningún problema, ahora no tenía cadenas que le impedían crear fuego, todo estaba a disposición suya, aunque extrañamente decidió permanecer con su juego de "niña buena".

- Gracias Zuzu –comezó a alimentarse tras que él le entregara la bandeja en manos. Él la vio con ternura, ni siquiera hizo un intento de huir, lo había sorprendido.

- Por cierto… feliz cumpleaños hermano. "Tarde pero seguro" ¿verdad? –ambos rieron. Zuko ya estaba completamente seguro, lo haría aunque sea la decisión incorrecta.

- Azula… -ella levantó la mirada-. Sabes que sigue en pie mi propuesta de que vuelvas al palacio conmigo… a vivir nuevamente como antes, como en los viejos tiempo: sólo que ahora será diferente… hubo muchos cambios para mejor.

- Me gustaría pero… ¿Qué no están tus amigos allí? ¿No se irían a molestar?

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Tú eres tanto la dueña de ese Palacio como yo…

Zuko estaba algo confundido, la compañía de su hermana al fin parecía ser algo agradable, ella se comportaba finalmente como una persona: con sentimientos y sentido del humor.

Zuko caía en su tela de araña al igual que el monje, ambos eran igual de ingenuos. Tal vez, si aceptaba la propuesta de su hermano y volvía a palacio, podría hacerle la vida imposible a la maldita campesina, y mejor aun… a la perra de Mai.

- Debería pensarlo… es una decisión algo difícil como verás… Me sentiré incómoda con todos ellos yendo de aquí para allá y mirándome con rencor.

- Te aseguro que no… haré lo posible porque te sientas cómoda Azula, créeme. Todos te trataremos muy bien –no podía evitar sonreír. Al fin las cosas se solucionarían. La familia volvería a estar unida (literalmente, recordemos que faltan algunos integrantes).

- Lo pensaré.

- Bien, vendré por tu respuesta en la mañana.

No se sintió muy seguro al ver el gran hoyo en el muro.

- Júrame que no te escaparás por favor.

- Juro que no lo haré Zuzu.

Esa era una prueba fundamental, Zuko dejaría el hoyo en el muro: si ella se mantenía toda la noche en la celda sin huir eso probaría que realmente está cambiando su actitud y la llevaría al Palacio, pero si en cambio ella escapaba a media noche no quedaría más remedio que enviar guardias en su busca y en caso de hallarla: encerrarla en una celda de mayor seguridad.

Zuko se retiró. La ceremonia fue apacible y realmente alegre, más con los chistes de Sokka y los relatos de Iroh, todo había salido de maravilla aunque algunas que otras miradas continuaban surgiendo en cuestión a la falta del monje en la ceremonia del día anterior, pero a pesar de ello, todos decidieron olvidar lo ocurrido y creer al menos en las palabras de Aang, querían pasar una buena velada.

Al día siguiente Zuko regresó a la prisión. Se sorprendió: su hermana estaba sentada en el frío suelo de la celda, apoyada de espaldas contra la pared húmeda del fondo. Había permanecido allí toda la noche, no movió su cuerpo siquiera un centímetro.

- Que bueno que hayas recapacitado –que alegre se sentía, por fin podía sonreír a su hermana y ésta le devolvía la sonrisa con dulzura sin llamarlo "tonto" como solía hacerlo hacía años atrás-. ¿Tomaste tu decisión?

- Claro… -Zuko no podía estar más deseoso de escuchar la respuesta-. Acepto hermano.

Iría al palacio con el solo objetivo de torturar lentamente a todos aquellos que sabotearon su intento de convertirse en Señor del Fuego. Suplicaba porque los campesinos, entre ellos los hermanos de la Tribu Agua, la guerrera, la ciega y demás se quedaran por mayor tiempo en el palacio. Ahora se alimentaría del sufrimiento de absolutamente todos.


	11. Retorno

Muchísimas gracias a Héctor y a Paola por seguir mi historia, realmente les agradezco y espero sigan opinando. Saludos.

* * *

Zuko había llevado ropas nuevas a la prisionera antes de presentarla a los sirvientes y a los demás invitados que por cierto, habían decidido quedarse por unos días más en el palacio. Zuko por otra parte había advertido a estos sobre la futura bienvenida que se realizaría esa tarde en conmemoración al retorno de su hermana. Todos se sorprendieron, Aang tragó saliva, prefirió irse cuanto antes de la Nación del Fuego pero, huyendo no lograría nada, además su esposa planeaba quedarse por mucho más tiempo en el palacio, creía que era el sitio indicado para criar a Rosali, allí resultaba mucho más cómodo y cálido, el Polo Sur era demasiado frío y húmedo.

Esa misma tarde Zuko mandó un carruaje a estacionarse frente a la prisión. Se sentó junto a su hermana, que estaba seria y observaba el sol como si jamás lo hubiese visto, respiraba con profundidad, miraba con detalle cada hoja de cada árbol que crecía sobre la acera del camino.

El carruaje también dio paso por el pueblo: todo había cambiado, todos eran diferentes ahora, no había guardias controlando el actuar de las personas, había maestros tierra y maestros agua por doquier entremezclándose con los maestros fuego. Todos sonreían… todos parecían estar felices.

- ¿Qué te parece el pueblo ahora? –preguntó su hermano sonriendo tan apaciblemente.

- Supongo que está bien… -a pesar de actuar entusiasmo no podía evitar ser sincera.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Ozai? –luego de lo sucedido ya no se atrevía a llamarlo honrosamente "padre". Era un simple fracasado… igual que ella, y estaba más consciente de ello que de cualquier otra cosa.

- No me ha dirigido la palabra desde que lo aprisionamos… y pienso que no lo hará hasta el día de su muerte.

- ¿Era cierto el rumor…? ¿El Avatar quitó sus poderes?

- Lo hizo con buenas intenciones… para que no volviera a utilizarlo con sus objetivos malévolos…

Ahora era una insignificante persona al igual que el resto, qué desdichés el destino, haciendo triunfar a los más débiles y acabando con el orgullo de los más fuertes…

- ¿Es agradable ser Señor del Fuego por tantos años?

Esa pregunta retenía lagunas de dolor y rencor, Zuko sólo agachó la mirada, logró sentir el sufrimiento de sus palabras.

- No es tan grandioso como crees.

Ambos miraron fuera de las ventanillas de la carroza. Llegaron finalmente al Palacio, un par de sirvientes ayudaron a Azula a bajar con la atención que se merecía… la de una princesa… siempre princesa, jamás señora…

Reconoció los rostros de unos cuantos guardias y sirvientes, cuyas miradas eran penetrantes, todos la observaban sorprendidos por su retorno.

Por un momento se sintió avergonzada, deseó volver a la prisión cuanto antes, volver a alejarse de la realidad, pero ya era muy tarde, ahora sus botas pisaban cada escalón, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a las puertas del palacio con Zuko a su lado: sonriéndole alegre, una sonrisa que jamás hubiera creído salida de su hermano, él siempre fue tan serio…

Un guardia abrió la puerta. Ella se quedó inmóvil pero Zuko la empujó levemente para que reaccionara. El palacio estaba completamente igual, nada había cambiado, salvo que ahora estaba impregnado un olor hogareño, un aroma a "familia unida"… definitivamente no era el aroma que transitaba mientras su padre tenía el mando de Rey.

- Vayamos a la sala…

Caminaron juntos por los pasillos, entraron a la sala.

Las miradas de los campesinos de inmediato se fijaron en ella. Sus ojos retenían miles de sentimientos, Azula podía verlos como si estuviesen escritos en sus rostros: en algunos era muy notable el miedo, en otros el rencor, en otros la desconfianza, en su tío Iroh la felicidad al igual que en su hermano, en sus sobrinos simplemente había sorpresa, jamás la habían visto, Mai: la ignoraba… en Aang… timidez, vergüenza, a esos sentimientos los saboreó como a los de ningún otro.

- ¡Qué gusto verte sobrina…! -la sonrisa de su tío no podía faltar, estaba más arrugado que hacía unos años y tenía menos cabello, pero su felicidad y positivismo seguían intactos como su espíritu.

Iroh se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazó, Azula se quedó dura como roca. No se esperaba eso.

- Pues… ya que estamos todos unidos, creo que es el momento para presentarnos de una vez y con los debidos nombres para que no haya confusiones… -Zuko señaló a cada uno de los invitados-. Azula… ella es Suki, la esposa de Sokka. Su hija es Sharon. Ella es Katara, ya la conoces… -Azula revoleó los ojos-. Ella es Toph.

- Que tal –la voz de la maestra tierra sonó desinteresada, pero fue la única que hasta el momento había saludado por lo menos.

Azula apenas si prestó atención, si la hubiesen puesto frente a frente con Katara hacía unos años no hubiera dudado en matarla en ese instante… pero qué más daba ahora, tenía una satisfacción… un motivo para no hacerlo: su esposo.

- Y obviamente ya conocerás al Avatar –Zuko supuso que ya habría de conocerlo ya que él la había alimentado durante algunos días.

Aang la miró a los ojos sólo por unos segundos, luego sus mejillas se sonrojaron y agachó la mirada. Azula esbozó una pequeña sonrisa… que satisfacción verlo retractarse de sus actos.

Zuko llevó a Azula a su antigua habitación, tantos años y aquel lugar aun conservaba su aroma femenino. Volvió a recoger su cabello, hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Se pasó la tarde entera sentada frente al estanque, recordando viejos momentos.

Un sirviente se apareció de la oscuridad mientras la princesa observaba a los patos-tortuga nadar placidamente. Comunicó la hora de la cena. Azula de inmediato se dirigió a la sala, estaba deseosa de conocer a los demás... conocer sus debilidades, y sobre todo, ver a ese monje que había permanecido toda la tarde en su cuarto... que se encerrara con el solo motivo de no verla era emocionante.

En la mesa todos permanecían en silencio, cada uno observando su plato de comida. Azula miraba a Aang a los ojos, tan fijamente que él al percatarlo corría la mirada avergonzado. Una vez acabado todos se retiraron instantáneamente, Sokka y Suki al recostar sobre la cama a la pequeña Sharon que ya estaba completamente dormida, se quedaron en la sala tomando un delicioso té. Azula también se había quedado hasta tarde en la sala. Iroh, Mai y Zuko estaban demasiado cansados al igual que Katara y Aang (supuestamente), por lo que se fueron a la cama temprano. Suki, Sokka y Azula quedaron en la sala de estar.

- Entonces… ¿Tú eres la hermana menor o mayor de Zuko? –por la cara agria que puso Azula no pareció ser una pregunta bien recibida.

- Menor.

La seriedad fue completamente notable. Suki abrió sus ojos grades.

- ¿Menor…? Creí que eras la mayor…

Azula revoleó los ojos. "Todos creen que soy la mayor…" la gente siempre le decía lo mismo, tal vez era por su madurez y obvia personalidad líder. Un silencio absoluto cubrió a los tres.

Azula observó el pasillo del Palacio, relucía de limpieza. Observó algo que no se esperaba. El Avatar y su esposa discutiendo a lo lejos. Sonrió. Era la pimienta que esperaba para matar el bodrio por el que estaba pasando.

Suki charlaba con Sokka, nada que a Azula le interese, su mirada se plantaba en el monje, en sus grises ojos tristes.

- ¿Adonde irás? –preguntó el monje mientras Katara le entregaba a Rosali.

- Son asuntos míos Aang. Cosas femeninas…

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas femeninas…? Es casi media noche…

- Ya te expliqué que son asuntos míos Aang y debo ir sola.

- ¿Podría al menos acompañarte Suki? ¿Qué tal si algún pervertido las ataca?

- Aang, soy lo suficientemente adulta como para cuidarme sola, y creo que lo suficientemente poderosa también.

- ¿Pero vendrás temprano, verdad?

- No lo sé –la mujer abrió la puerta del palacio.

Ni un beso, ni una muestra de cariño. Así como abrió la puerta la cerró, con la misma seriedad. Aang se dirigió hacia su habitación con el bebé en brazos.

Al retirarse Sokka y Suki a su respectiva habitación Azula se dirigió hacia el pasillo, estaba deseosa de irrumpir con la soledad del monje y fastidiarlo con sus habladurías, pero no sería conveniente, mejor era comportarse al menos hasta ganar con seguridad la confianza de su hermano, entonces sería el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo su plan, el que había tramado durante esos ocho años en prisión, con hasta los más íntimos detalles... sería un golpe a la realeza de la Nación del Fuego que perduraría en la historia, y ella retornaría como la más poderosa, como siempre debió haber sido: Señora del Fuego.

Aang observaba a la pequeña Rosali, quien reía juguetonamente en sus brazos al ver las caras y gestos graciosos que hacía papá para entretenerla. Comenzó a mecerla con una dulce canción de cuna. De un segundo a otro estaba ya completamente dormida. Aang era feliz en esos momentos, sólo él y su niña… la luz de sus ojos, siempre iluminando como un sol sus días nublados.

Esa niña era el motivo de su vida, y ni siquiera era producto de su ser, no era piel de su piel, sangre de su sangre, sufría demasiado por ello. No sería maestra aire, no sería descendencia de su raza.

Otra vez su esposa lo había dejado solo y cuidando de ella, se sentía realmente apartado de felicidad: Todos los que dejaron en manos de él la descendencia de los maestros aire... estarían realmente decepcionados. Aang jamás podría cumplir con su más preciado deseo: crear nuevamente una raza de nómadas aire, pero qué ironía el destino, la maldición decayó sobre quien debía ser el procreador.

Comenzó a reflexionar sobre su vida, la de sus "amigos", la de su hija, la de su esposa... Las lágrimas del monje ahora caían con frecuencia, lo comprendió todo en ese instante: Katara no quería envejecer sin antes ser una verdadera madre... tener un parto real, un hijo real... algo que él no podía concederle, y lo comprendió perfectamente. Si esos hombres podrían llegar a concederle tan preciado regalo... entonces él estaría de acuedo.

No tardó en dormirse, estaba agotado, acomodó a Rosasli en su cuna y en segundos se cubrió con las tibias sábanas.

Era ya de madrugada, Azula no había podido consiliar sueño en toda la noche, cuando de repente un rechineo que provino del pasillo la desvela. Se cubre con sus tapados y se dirige al lugar. Era la puerta del Palacio... y la campesina recién llegaba.

- ¿No crees que es un poco tarde como para estar haciendo tanto barullo? -sus ansias de asesinar a aquella mujer eran insaciables, pero debía controlarse como fuera posible, debía hacerlo si quería continuar con su plan-. Tal vez tu trasnochas demasiado pero hay aquí quienes duermen ¿sabes?

Katara se la quedó mirando con odio aunque también con algo de pena, era demasiado tarde y ella recién llegaba: no era bien visto de una madre.


	12. Nuevos lazos

- No creí que estarías despierta -Katara la observó, sus ojos mostraban siquiera el mínimo interés por las palabras de la maestra fuego.

- Pues claro que no debería estarlo, es madrugada… y tú recién llegas…

- Pues, yo creo que no deberías estar observando lo que una mujer ya adulta hace con su vida, creo que soy mayor de edad y lo suficientemente independiente como para tener mis propios asuntos –las palabras de la maestra agua no contenían ira o enfado, eran suaves y pacíficas.

Azula la observó a los ojos con enfado, detestaba que la mandaran a callar, aunque su rostro continuaba simulando tranquilidad y desinterés.

- No me culpes por tener buen oído.

Katara no estaba para nada interesada en escuchar a semejantes horarios de la madrugada las habladurías de aquella mujer.

- Adiós Azula -le dio la espalda a la princesa, colocó su mano en el picaporte de su habitación, estaba agotada y sólo quería dormir.

- ¿Ya te vas? Qué pena… no podré mostrarte mi nuevo collar.

Katara se dio vuelta sin muchas ansias, observó el cuello de la princesa al cual ella misma lo descubría con sus manos.

"¿Qué hacía allí el collar que debería estar en aposentos de su esposo? Lo reconocía perfectamente, con tal grabado no podría haber otro exactamente igual."

- ¿Qué haces tú con eso?

- ¿Esta baratija…? La encontré arrojada en el suelo de la sala. Esperé a que reclamaran por ella pero nada sucedió así que…

- Me pertenece… dámela por favor –los ojos de Katara estaban aguados, Azula estaba logrando su objetivo… la maestra agua ahora entristecida sostenía su mano esperando que le otorgase el collar.

- Pero yo lo encontré, me pertenece.

- Es mío. Entrégamelo –Katara se aproximaba cada vez más a la princesa que se negaba a otorgar la reliquia.

- ¡Dámelo! –reclamó con un grito enfurecido.

Zuko abrió los ojos, algunos que otros gritos y sonidos extraños provenían del pasillo. Decidió averiguar de qué se trataba. Se colocó sobre sus hombros un refinado tapado, observó a Mai, ella aun dormía. Salió del cuarto con su acostumbrada tranquilidad y se dirigió hacia el pasillo.

- ¡Azula, entrégamelo ya! –Katara estaba enrojecida de cólera y ahora la princesa amagaba la reliquia.

- Anda tómalo… -arrojó la cadena al suelo.

Katara estaba a centímetros de tomarla pero una bola de fuego acabó por completo con el objeto antes de que la maestra agua pueda tomarlo.

- ¡Maldita zorra!

Se dirigió con su ira en aumento hacia Azula que sonreía provocativamente. La princesa iba a defenderse pero de un segundo a otro observó que una sombra masculina se aproximaba por el pasillo directo hacia ellas. Bajó la guardia, Katara por el contrario no se percató de que Zuko se aproximaba a lo lejos, formó látigos con el agua del aire (como le había enseñado Hama años atrás) con ambos brazos y estaba decidida a golpear a la princesa.

- No por favor… no me lastimes… -Azula cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se arrinconó sobre la pared en una falsa personificación por parecer débil.

- ¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!

Ante la aparición del Señor del Fuego ambas quedaron inmóviles. Katara bajó su guardia, el agua de sus manos cayó al suelo humedeciéndolo todo. Era imposible creer lo que veía: Katara con gran furia intentando atacar a Azula, mientras la segunda clamaba piedad: era demasiado confuso… y una gran oportunidad para la maestra fuego de obtener la confianza de su hermano de una buena vez.

- ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?

- ¡Quemó el collar de mi hija! –Katara derramaba lágrimas… no podía estar mintiendo.

- Jamás me dijo que era suyo…

Si debía confiar en el carácter y en las palabras, no cabía dudas: confiaría en Katara, pero sus ojos demostraban todo lo contrario. De todas formas sabía que eso ocurriría, ambas conviviendo bajo un mismo techo no era prudente. Los años no alcanzaron para sanar las heridas de ambas.

- No quiero volver a ver ésto. Retírense ambas.

Katara aun con sus mejillas húmedas entró a su habitación. Vio a Aang, dormía placidamente. Lo zamarreó unas cuantas veces hasta despertarlo por completo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –se levantó de golpe y sin haberse despabilado aun.

- ¿En donde está el collar de nuestra hija?

- ¿Qué collar? –apenas si estaba completamente despierto.

- El que compramos el día que adoptamos a nuestra hija. ¡¿En donde está Aang?!

El hombre escarbó en su pecho buscándolo… no estaba, la reliquia no estaba, abrió sus ojos como dos órbitas. ¡No logró reaccionar… lo olvidado en la celda! Se sintió como el más imbécil, tanto había luchado por ese objeto… era muy importante para él y siquiera se había percatado de que no estaba colgando de su cuello.

- No lo puedo creer y ¡recién notas que no está! –Katara estaba realmente frustrada-. Jamás me dijiste que te interesaba tan poco nuestra hija –no lograba contener las lágrimas.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo amo a Rosali! Sé que el collar es importante pero amo mucho más a mi hija que a un objeto que la simboliza…

- Esa era la razón de su importancia Aang: ¡era importante porque representaba a nuestra hija…!

- Está bien… reconozco que soy un descuidado por haberlo perdido, lo siento -Katara tomó todas las pertenencias de Aang y las arrojó fuera del cuarto-. Katara, dije que lo siento… -estaba realmente dolido pero su voz no subió de tono en ningún momento, continuaba siendo serio y apacible.

- Vete… -señaló al pasillo con su dedo índice.

Aang se puso de pie, salió de la habitación… eso había ocurrido tantas veces en el Polo Sur que ya estaba acostumbrado. Dio gracias que nadie lo observó en esa vergonzosa situación, el pasillo estaba completamente vacío, sin guardias ni sirvientes. Ahora ¿a donde iría…? debía encontrar una habitación vacía o dormiría en el pasillo.

Sus sospechas de estar solo no fueron muy acertadas, Azula lo observaba por detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Te echaron de tu alcoba Avatar? –rió a carcajadas al verlo.

Consiguió lo que quería, con sus habladurías y provocaciones estaba alejando cada vez más al matrimonio… era justamente lo que buscaba.

- Parece que dormirás afuera esta noche…

- ¿En donde está mi collar? ¿Qué hiciste con él?

Azula señaló el suelo del pasillo, estaba carbonizado. Aang no podía verla con odio, simplemente no salía de su corazón odiar a alguien, pero ella estaba acabando con su paciencia…

- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Acaso disfrutas el hacer sufrir a las personas?

Ella no dijo nada, en cambio estaba tan seria como hubo podido. Aang observó que el sol estaba saliendo, se colocó su traje. La princesa cerró la puerta y volvió a sus aposentos, ahora feliz de arruinarlo todo… finalmente estaba recobrando su orgullo, estaba recobrando su poder.

Unas horas más tarde estaba lista, se vistió de inmediato, intentó salir del palacio aunque Zuko se lo prohibió sin acompañamiento. Pidió a unos guardias que acompañasen a la princesa a donde quiera que se dirigiera.

Azula salió del palacio hacia el pueblo con los guardias escoltándola, intentó pasar por donde no hubiera demasiadas personas, pidió a los guardias que se alejaran de ella por uso minutos sólo para practicar su fuego control, se internó en el bosque para ejercitar, si erraba no sería vergonzoso ya que nadie la vería.

Comenzó a hacer viejas técnicas. Estuvo practicando hasta el atardecer, así continuó varios días al igual que como había echo antes de controlar los relámpagos, era hora de volver a sentir ese poder en sus venas.

Continuó practicando hasta que los relámpagos finalmente lograron salir de sus dedos, ahora estaba completa, pero no satisfecha, debía idear otra técnica mucho más poderosa que los relámpagos para vencer a sus contrincantes.

Estaba en su habitación observando por la ventana el sol, que radiante iluminaba su rostro, sentía el calor como una hermosa palpitada. De pronto su vista se tornó nublosa, volvió a observar por a través de la ventana de su habitación, las cosas habían cambiado un segundo después, el jardín del palacio era ahora completamente diferente, pero era una diferencia que ella reconocía con exactitud. Todo parecía más solitario, más caluroso, mucho más estricto, los guardias estaban perfectamente parados… y una mujer, una bella mujer alimentaba a los patos-tortuga. Era familiar, muy cercana a ella. Azula se puso de pie lentamente observando la escena.

- Azula… -llamaba la mujer desde el estanque.

- ¿Mamá? –otra vez esas horribles visiones.

No eran reales, no sabía por qué motivo aparecía aquella mujer… la odiaba tanto y aun así: la veía cuando menos se lo esperaba. Eran sueños en vida, se aterraba cuando su mente volvía al pasado…

Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo, atravesó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, corrió hacia cualquier dirección, no le importaba, sólo quería huir…

Corría por el pasillo como una completa desquiciada. Aang recién venía de intentar hablar con Katara pero ella aun seguía furiosa por lo sucedido anteriormente, cada vez se distanciaba más de su esposa.

Ambos cuerpos chocaron en el pasillo. El monje quedó aturdido en el suelo por tal impacto pero Azula se puso de pie histérica, su mirada estaba completamente perdida… distanciada de la realidad y Aang lo notó de inmediato. Ella quería continuar corriendo, alejarse de esas horribles visiones de su madre que tanto la torturaban. Aang la tomó por la cintura y la hizo retroceder, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas para intentar tranquilizarla. Azula por el contrario gritaba enloquecidamente.

- Shhh… -lo único que podía hacer era chitarle al oído para calmarla y abrazarla con poder… y cariño.

Ella respiraba agitada, dolida, lo miró a los ojos, apenas si lo reconocía.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó Aang tan dulcemente.

Azula pareció recobrar la cordura, miró al monje, se alejó de a poco de sus brazos y calló al suelo desmayada.

Aang la tomó antes de que su cuerpo golpeara sobre el pasillo, la miró tan entristecido, ella ahora permanecía en sus brazos completamente fuera de sus razones. Pobre inocente… cada tanto su razón se expiraba y volvía a sus picos de locura. Sintió mucha pena al saber que pudo haberle sucedido en la prisión… y nadie estuvo allí para consolarla, pero ahora sería diferente, él la apoyaría no importa los aprietos en los que ella lo ponga o las torturas con las que lo atormentaría estando lúcida… tal vez sus deseos de herir a los demás desaparezcan al consolar sus propias heridas.

Azula despertó en su habitación, tomó su cabeza con una mano, los mareos aun seguían presentes. Tocaron a la puerta, Azula se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad pero logró abrir la puerta.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra, princesa? Le he traído paños fríos -una sonriente sirvienta le entregaba una bandeja con toallas-. En pocos minutos llegarán los doctores que envía su hermano.

"¿Zuko sabe? ¡Ese estúpido monje chusma!

- Oh si, si... Todos estuvieron muy preocupados por usted, están en la sala ahora mismo.

- ¡Hazme el favor de mantenerlo fuera de mi vista...! -estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero la sirvienta la detuvo con una mano.

- Si desea algo más, no dude en pedírmelo señorita... -"que sirvienta más tope, no hubiera intentado cerrar la puerta en su rostro de haber querido otra cosa..."

- Te llamo si quiero algo más...

La sirvienta la observó a los ojos penetrantemente, aun sonreía.

- Ojalá se hubiera quedado usted en el poder... creo que es una gran líder -Azula la miró, ¿alguien creía eso de ella?-. No sólo yo, muchos otros sirvientes piensan lo mismo.

- Vaya, pues me siento halagada -su rostro agrio y engreído no podría ser más notorio.


	13. El plan

Perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar es que estuve un poco ocupada estos días. Espero lean y opinen, besos y sludos!

* * *

- ¿En verdad lo crees? –sonreía, ahora complacida y apoyando su cuerpo en el respaldo de la puerta mirando a la joven mujer fijamente.

- Claro que sí princesa, pienso que usted sería mucho mejor líder que su hermano o su padre… -la sirvienta de inmediato cubrió sus labios con una de sus manos y la observó apenada-. Le ruego me disculpe, no es mi intención ofenderla con mis opiniones… fui entrometida…

- No me ofendes en lo absoluto sirvienta. –hacía mucho tiempo no recibía halagos, lo cual la hacía sentirse inferior, necesitaba de alguien que esté constantemente detrás suyo señalando lo inteligente que era, lo audaz, lo poderosa, lo hermosa; por fin alguien después de ocho años lo hacía-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre sirvienta?

- Leila.

- Me agradas Leila, espero que continúes siendo digna de mi agrado.

La sirvienta sonrió, sólo deseaba ser fiel a la princesa, ella tenía una mentalidad similar a la de Azula, creía que en el mundo debía de haber una raza superior y los maestros fuego eran indudablemente esa raza, tal vez aliándose con la princesa lograría convencerla de tal propuesta: tomar al mundo, después de todo unirse a una persona extremadamente fuerte y con ideales similares a los suyos sería perfecto y alcanzarían la gloria. Ideó en secreto el plan desde hacía muchos años al igual que Azula en la prisión.

- Cualquier cosa que necesite, yo estaré aquí para serle fiel señorita.

- Te agradezco.

Luego de despedirse cerró la puerta al retirarse la sirvienta, se sentó sobre la cama a reflexionar. "¿Y si todo era plan de Zuko? ¿Si aquel bastardo intenta averiguar sus verdaderos intenciones enviando a una sirvienta? Eso sería posible porque ella ya no tenía amigas, estaba completamente sola y era lógico que hablase con alguien y que se descargara al menos con una sirvienta de pinta simpática. No, no era posible, Zuko no era demasiado inteligente como para idear un plan de esa magnitud, pero de todas formas estaría al corriente, observaría a la sirvienta y si mostraba ser digna de su confianza podría llegar a haber cambios en la vida de esa simple sirvienta, pero por el momento solo debía observar y esperar, el enemigo compartía techo consigo y no podía darse el lujo de descuidarse.

Esa noche no logró conciliar sueño a pesar de que había despejado su mente del "tema de Leila", nuevamente se sentía insatisfecha. Otra vez sola y sin nadie con quién hablar o a quien torturar, estaba desecha, hacía tiempo no sentía nada, había esperado ocho largos años por un hombre, pero esta vez no esperaría tanto. Por otro lado se sentía apenada de los pensamientos que una vez tuvo en la celda: querer revolcarse hasta con los guardias era algo desagradable y digno de una zorra, pero no tenía importancia, el único que había visto al menos una ración de ese comportamiento fue el monje y eso la aliviaba porque sabía que él jamás se atrevería a contar a alguien sobre ello, era demasiado cerrado, no contaba nada, nadie podía saber qué se traía ese hombre, siempre acallando todos los problemas y con mayoría los suyos, aunque ella sabía sobre esos problemas y estaba completamente segura de ser la única que tenía conciencia de ellos, pero no contaría nada porque tenía planeado volver a encontrarse a solas con el monje y esta vez todo sería perfecto, lo único necesario era despojar el palacio de intrusos… era hora de probar a Leila, si realmente estaba allí para servirle su trabajo debía ser intacto y no levantar sospechas.

A la mañana siguiente y tras haber dormido sólo pocas horas, despertó de un muy buen humor por más extraño que parezca. Desayunó en la mesa junto a los demás, las miradas iban y venían pero no dijo nada e hizo caso omiso.

En la tarde se encontraba frente al estanque, no era de aquellas personas que disfrutaban el estar observando por horas el brillo que refleja el agua en una soleada tarde, pero ella disfrutaba el golpear en la cabeza a los patos-tortuga con grandes migajas de pan y hacerlos perder el conocimiento, la hacían reír.

Sintió unos pasos aproximarse hacia ella. No giró su cabeza para saber de quién se trataba, estaba demasiado entretenida.

- Buenas tardes mi princesa –Leila sonreía a su lado mientras se mantenía de pie.

- ¿Qué sucede? –continuaba golpeando a esos pobres animales que graznaban de dolor con cada golpe.

- Esta noche hay una gran celebración en el pueblo, el Señor del Fuego asistirá junto a los invitados, ¿usted asistirá?

- ¿Es algo de tu incumbencia?

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Leila, Azula no pretendía ofenderla ni mucho menos, su único objetivo era averiguar si la sirvienta estaba dispuesta a soportar las ofensas de la princesa con tal de serle fiel y permanecer a su lado. Si Leila reaccionaba de buena manera significaba que era digna de tener la confianza de Azula.

- No, claro que no es de mi incumbencia princesa pero… fue su hermano quien me pidió preguntarle. Todos ellos irán.

- Todos ellos irán porque están emparejados, es el día de los enamorados ¿sabes? –la miró, Leila parecía un poco ofendida, agachaba la mirada-. ¿Tú irás?

- Sólo si usted me da el permiso de asistir.

Realmente estaba dispuesta a hacerlo todo con tal de ser la mano derecha de Azula. La mujer la miró a los ojos, tener el poder completo sobre aquella sirvienta era algo existo, hacía años no dominaba a nadie y le hacía mucha falta hacerlo.

- ¿Irá el Avatar y su esposa? –Leila no comprendió la pregunta pero de todos modos respondió.

- Según lo declarado por la esposa del Señor del Fuego: todos asistirán, hasta dio permiso a los guardias y sirvientas para que también asistan. Nadie quedará aquí esta noche.

- Concedo tu permiso: podrás asistir, pero necesito tus servicios a cambio.

- Claro princesa ¿De qué se trata?

- Quiero que jures no comentar sobre esto.

- Lo juro solemnemente. Puede confiar en mí princesa, no le fallaré.

Azula la observó fijamente a los ojos, era momento de comprobar la lealtad y agallas de la sirvienta.

- Quiero que hieras físicamente a alguien y nadie debe saber que tú lo hiciste y menos que yo te envié. ¿Estás dispuesta a hacerlo?

- Por supuesto princesa. ¿De quién se trata?

- El Avatar.

- ¡¿El Avatar?! ¿Cómo será posible que yo lo hiera físicamente? ¡Podría matarme con un dedo! –la reacción de la sirvienta hizo dudar a Azula.

- No te estoy pidiendo que lo mates, además él no te tocaría un cabello, es un torpe sentimental.

Leila la observó con una ceja arqueada, le pareció extraño que aquella mujer supiera tanto sobre el Avatar, que por cierto estaba casado… algo no cuadraba.

- Bien, lo haré pero… ¿cómo?

- Es sólo una herida, no demasiado profunda pero tampoco leve… y debe estar sí o sí en una de sus piernas, cosa que lo deje rengo pero no postrado ni mucho menos ¿Comprendes? –la miró seriamente-. Y otra cosa: debe ser antes del anochecer y nadie debe curarlo ¿Quedó claro?

Leila asistió con la cabeza, de inmediato se retiró, estuvo pensando en el mandado que debía cumplir: "¿Ahora cómo haré para herir al Avatar en menos de tres horas, sobre todo en una de sus piernas? ¡Es imposible…! Debo pensar en algo de inmediato…"

De a ratos pensaba en rendirse y decir a Azula que no podría cumplir con el pedido, pero conociendo el carácter de la princesa: eso le costaría el precio de su vida, ya estaba en el baile y ahora debía bailar. Miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza: "¿Arrojarlo de una escalera? No, eso le rompería varios huesos, no es lo que pide Azula, además él podría utilizar cualquiera de sus poderes para salvarse, debía pensar urgentemente en algo más elaborado". De pronto y luego de tantos intentos fallidos una brillante idea se le vino a la mente: la única manera de herir una de sus piernas era utilizando un material filoso como un cuchillo pequeño: si lo clavaba con precisión y profundidad bastaba para dejarlo cojo de una pierna. Pero ahora debía idear el lugar y el momento: la única manera en la que él no usaría sus poderes para defenderse era simple: mientras dormía, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Eso sería en la noche y Azula especificó claramente que antes del anochecer ¡y eso sólo le dejaba pocas horas para actuar! Debía hacerlo de inmediato.

Observó a su alrededor y no encontró al Avatar en ninguna parte. Tomó una bandeja con pocos alimentos (para que no pesara demasiado) y se dirigió hacia el primer huésped que vio.

- Hola señor –sonrió al saludarlo.

- Hola ¿Sucede algo? –Sokka estaba merendando tranquilamente en la sala.

- Es sólo que el Avatar hace unas horas me pidió alimento pero el cocinero tardó en prepararlo por eso me atrasé unas horas ¿usted sabe en dónde podría encontrarlo?

- ¿Aang? Oh, si… él está tomando una siesta en su cuarto.

Si, durmiendo, era lo mejor que pudo haber escuchado, ahora podría cumplir con su mandado.

- ¿Sabe si su esposa está con él?

- No, él y mi hermana ya no duermen en la misma habitación por lo que oí. ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Es sólo que si la señora duerme no deseo interrumpirla, dejaré la fuente en un lugar de la habitación y me retiraré.

Se fue sonriendo, pero ahora un problema se sumó a su bola de asuntos: si el Avatar gritaba al sentir el cuchillo penetrar la carne de su pierna entonces estaría perdida porque todos asistirían al oír los gritos. El monje no debía verla y no debía gritar ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ideó un plan en pocos minutos, comenzó a llorar desolada y entró desesperada en la sala del Señor del Fuego en donde Zuko permanecía sentado sobre su trono.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó alarmado.

- Señor, le ruego me disculpe la interrupción pero –todo lo decía entre sollozos-. Es que he oído los gritos de niños fuera de los muros del palacio y los guardias no pueden encontrarlos, alguien podría estar haciendo algo horrible a esos niños y eso me tiene realmente asustada.

Zuko de inmediato intentó calmar a Leila que lloraba descontrolada, ordenó a todos los guardias revisar fuera de los muros del palacio pero nada encontraban, la sirvienta continuaba sollozando y asegurando oír gritos de niños por lo que Zuko no tuvo opción, él mismo iría fuera de Palacio a examinar, a todos los huéspedes le pareció algo sospechoso y por lo tanto ayudaron, Mai, Sokka, Suki, Katara, Iroh y hasta Toph estaban fuera intentando localizar a los niños, la maestra tierra aseguraba que nadie estaba gritando en los alrededores pero para estar tranquilos decidieron buscar unos segundos más. Era el momento, no tardarían sino segundos en percatarse de que todo era una mentira así que Leila sólo tenía segundos para actuar, corrió hacia la cocina, tomó un cuchillo filoso y corrió hacia el cuarto en donde Aang descansaba plácidamente.


	14. Extraños sentimientos

Tomó el cuchillo con firmeza y apuñaló la carne del Avatar con fuerza. Aang gritó de dolor, su pierna sangraba y aulló con más sufrimiento cuando Leila quitó el cuchillo con total brutalidad, logró salir del cuarto sin que Aang viera su rostro, él aun no se había despabilado por completo.

Leila desapareció, al no hallar nada Zuko y todo el grupo volvieron a entrar a Palacio. Aang salía de la habitación completamente adolorido y con su herida en su pierna sangrando en grandes cantidades, cubría con sus manos el profundo orificio que había dejado ese cuchillo.

- Aang ¿qué te sucedió? –preguntó Suki alarmada al verlo de esa manera.

- No lo sé, estaba durmiendo y… -se apoyaba sobre la pared completamente aturdido, la herida dolía fuertemente.

Zuko miró a Katara esperando que ésta lo sanara y de ser así todo el esfuerzo de Leila iría al drenaje pero para suerte de la sirvienta eso no ocurrió, Katara miró a Zuko seriamente y con gesto agrio.

- Katara ¿qué estás esperando? –Sokka le gritaba para que reaccionara.

La mujer se acercó a Aang, por más enfadada que esté por lo ocurrido hacía unos días no podría dejarlo desangrar. Quitó la sangre que goteaba por su pierna y cerró la herida… pero el dolor continuaba.

Dejaron pasar unas horas, el anochecer apareció de inmediato y Aang mientras se recuperaba en su habitación… sólo.

Tocaron a la puerta.

- Pase.

- Hola Aang ¿cómo te encuentras? –Toph se sentó en la cama junto a él.

Aang se puso de pie y probó su caminata, estaba bien pero… rengo de una pierna. Volvió a sentarse en la cama.

- Toph, no creo que pueda ir a la celebración… me duele demasiado la herida como para caminar…

- Pero Zuko podría llevarte en carruaje…

- En verdad Toph, creo que será mejor quedarme.

- Será una lastima que te pierdas la ceremonia… Yo no podré verla pero, al menos estaré allí –le sonrió-. Además si te quedas aquí estarás completamente sólo, todos asistirán, hasta los guardias y sirvientes.

- Lo sé, pero no me queda opción, no puedo cojear por todo el pueblo. Ustedes vayan y diviértanse, yo me quedaré aquí a descansar.

- Bien… ¿Qué fue lo que realmente te sucedió?

- No lo sé con exactitud, sentí algo filoso traspasar mi pierna y luego desperté con esta herida, pero extrañamente la puerta estaba abierta -en ningún momento se había percatado de la presencia de Leila, esa muchacha era una sombra.

Toph se quedó pensativa pero nada salió de sus labios.

- Adiós Aang, que descanses.

- Adiós Toph.

La joven maestra tierra se retiró y en cuanto lo hizo avisó a los demás sobre la decisión de Aang. Katara tomó a Rosali y los otros a sus respectivos hijos, en cuestión de segundos el palacio quedó completamente vacío.

Aang salió del cuarto, odiaba el tener que caminar, esa herida que lo hacía cojear con cada paso que daba, pero no podía ignorar su hambre. Entró a la cocina decidido a pedir al cocinero un buen plato pero hasta los cocineros asistieron al pueblo… estaba completamente solo. Preparó su propio alimento y se dirigió a la sala a cenar tranquilo, en verdad necesitaba estar sólo al menos un poco. Comenzó a comer, no estaba demasiado delicioso pero algo era algo.

- Así que no asististe. Bueno, era obvio, este día no es para la campesina y para ti…

- ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no fuiste?

- No quería, no me gustan esas estúpidas fiestas… -se sentó al lado del monje, que se puso algo incómodo.

- ¿Quieres? –Aang señaló un poco de su comida.

- ¿La preparaste tú? –Aang asistió con la mirada-. Entonces no, debe saber horrible.

- Sabes, no debes ser tan desagradecida, estoy ofreciéndolo, si no quieres sólo dime "No, gracias" ¿por qué la necesidad de ofenderme? –Aang continuó observando su plato pensativamente.

- Volvieron a abandonarte Avatar ¿Por qué tu "señora" no se quedó a hacerte compañía?

Aang no respondía, se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia su cuarto pero Azula con su diabólica mente golpeó al monje en la herida, él gritó adolorido.

- ¡Diablos Azula! –se revolcaba de dolor y cubría su herida.

- Oh… pobre niño…! –se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciar su cabello suavemente-. Pobrecillo…

- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡¿Qué quieres?! –era la primera vez que gritaba con verdadero dolor, estaba hastiado de los juegos de aquella mujer a pesar de saber sobre qué se trataba todo aquello.

- Tú sabes perfectamente lo que quiero… -claro que lo sabía y no escaparía si era eso lo que él pensaba hacer.

- ¡Déjame en paz! –apenas si lograba caminar correctamente, no tenía la agilidad de una persona normal y Azula reía al ver los intentos inútiles que el monje hacía por huir.

- Oh… pobrecillo, van a abusar de él…

Jalaba de él como si fuera un niño, cayó al suelo al perder el equilibrio mientras Azula lo zamarreaba hacia ella. Si Leila se hubiera enterado de que todo el esfuerzo echo esa tarde fue solo para satisfacer los deseos carnales de Azula… tal vez dudaría en unirse a ella, pero qué más daba, ahora estaba con su hombre y a solas, nada podría descarrilarse.

Otra vez lo había atrapado… ella era una araña con su red lista para atrapar a esa débil mosca, y aunque Aang tenía un control intacto de sus deseos no podía resistirse… algo sucedía: él era tan enamoradizo. Ella quitaba su ropa con desvelo y él no podía resistirse, había algo en ella que lo cautivaba.

Azula se ponía brutamente de espaldas a él, con sus cuerpos desnudos comprimidos. Reía diabólica y Aang… sentía remordimiento…

- ¡Ya, hazlo! –le gritaba obligándolo a penetrarla.

Azula sonreía y gemía victoriosa, otra vez sentía el dulce calor del monje… tan unido a ella que sólo la hacía soñar. Ella simplemente buscaba una noche con un hombre, o eso era lo que se hacía creer cada vez que amanecía ¿realmente sólo quería una noche con un hombre? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, era difícil de explicar pero el único en quien confiaba plenamente era en Aang, el único que daba el ancho para esas situaciones, no había otro con quien compararlo.

Ella por otra parte, era una mujer tan poderosa y no se percataba de ello, lograba atraerlo como a ningún otro… era tan fuerte y dominante que despertaba todos sus sentidos, no podía resistirse por más intentos que hiciera. Y Azula se mantenía ignorante de lo que sucedía, Aang no quería penetrarla porque… sentía cosas extrañas cuando lo hacía… era demasiado enamoradizo, y con esas miradas fogosas que ella le transmitía y esas palabras duras y firmes... lo enamoraba. No quería solo sexo con ella, sentía algo mucho más profundo… pero al parecer ella solo lo quería para saciarse, era lo único que le interesaba, o al menos eso creía el monje.

Dejarse amar en la sala real: en donde cenaba en familia junto a su padre y madre en un tiempo y con el mismísimo Avatar, su enemigo a muerte… era lo más excitante que pudo haber hecho. Lo único que deseaba era que él tuviese el orgasmo de su vida junto a ella, que gozara junto a ella a costas de su familia.

Esta vez Aang ya no era dulce, estaba siendo realmente rudo y eso la hacía gemir con más frecuencia. No importaba cuán bruscas fueran sus embestidas: Azula no se resistiría al placer sólo por dolor… no importaba cuán dulces fueran sus besos: Azula jamás se empalagaba…

Aang apenas si prestaba atención al dolor de su herida.

Debía agradecer a Leila, hizo su trabajo con perfecta astucia y delicadeza. Aang por otro lado miraba a Azula y escuchaba esos gemidos ahogados que emitía. Ella se alejaba y de a ratos lo besaba dulcemente, pero sólo por unos segundos, luego lo abofeteaba, rasguñaba y mordía sus labios hasta hacerse sangrar… y Aang, cada vez que la miraba a los ojos sentía como su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza… estaba sintiendo algo por ella… algo muy fuerte.


	15. La noticia

Hola a todos, volví. Sé que estuve desaparecida por más de un mes, es que tuve unos cuantos problemas. Les cuento que tengo problemas de los nervios y a veces cuando me agarran con fuerza pueden dejarme con dolor de cabeza por más de un mes y a veces hasta más, es por eso que desaparecí por un tiempo, pero ahora estoy bien. Pasaron muchas cosas en esta página en mi ausencia, alguien deberá explicármelo pero mientras tanto continuaré con mi fic. Gracias a todos los que lo han leído.

* * *

Aang de inmediato pensó en Rosali y se apartó de Azula rápidamente.

- ¿Qué sucede Aang? ¿Ya te aburriste? –le sonreía mientras se sentaba plácidamente sobre una silla aun con su cuerpo desnudo, no le molestaba en lo absoluto mantenerse de esa manera frente a él. Él se mantenía callado-. Lárgate si quieres "cuernitos", me da igual. Esto era lo único que quería.

Azula observaba sus uñas como si nada le importase, apenas si miraba al monje a los ojos.

- Eres una… -Aang ya había acabado de vestirse y ella continuaba sentada relajadamente sobre la silla.

- ¿Qué? Anda dilo, yo sé lo que estás pensando.

- Eres una zorra.

- No querido, zorra es tu esposa que se acuesta con todo lo que tenga algo rígido. Bueno, es de esperar siendo como eres, ya sabes lo que dicen… si no engendras es porque no lo tienes.

Azula calló de espaldas al suelo, su desnudo cuerpo golpeó con fuerza el frío que despedía aquel piso. La bofetada de Aang estuvo llena de rabia y dolor. Él no quiso golpearla en verdad, pero ya estaba hasta la coronilla de sus burlas.

Ella se quedó inmóvil sobre el suelo, sorprendida, definitivamente no se esperaba aquel golpe y menos viniendo del monje.

Aang no podía creer lo que había echo: golpeó a una persona, y peor aun: a una persona que quería en lo más profundo de su corazón. Su dolor era peor del que había sufrido Azula.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Por favor perdóname! No sé porqué lo hice… -Aang intentaba ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

- ¡Aléjate de mi, maldito bastardo estéril!

Se puso de pie ella misma. No se dirigieron ni una mirada en toda la noche. Aang se encerró en su cuarto al igual que Azula en el suyo. Él realmente se sentía pésimo, siempre sentía remordimiento luego de estar con ella, era difícil pensar en su familia cuando tenía a Azula a su lado y gimiendo fuertemente en su oído. Lo hacía olvidar todos sus problemas.

Aang observaba continuamente su herida, y constantemente se preguntaba por qué Azula llegaba a tal punto solo para estar con él, podría haber compartido la noche con cualquier otro y le hubiera costado mucho menos trabajo, pero así era ella, sólo dejaba sus secretos para su maligna cabeza y luego… a nadie más. Observaba a través del espejo de la habotación su espalda, no necesitaba otra cicatriz que marque que "Azula estuvo allí", con la cicatriz echa por el relámpago de la maestra fuego en Ba Sing Se a sus doce años era suficiente, pero ahora también su pierna quedaría marcada.

El sol salió y con ella todos los invitados e incluso el Señor del Fuego venían muy alegres y fiesteros. Ingresaron al Palacio con alegría, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación a descansar después de una larga trasnochada. Los empleados llegaron un poco más tarde y parecían haberse divertido mucho por la expresión de sus rostros.

Los días pasaban, Iroh y Toph habían decidido regresar al Reino Tierra ya que unas personas especiales estaban esperándolos. Por otra parte Suki y Sokka estaban pensando en marcharse pronto con su pequeña niña. Pero Katara estaba decidida a quedarse, eso extrañaba mucho a Aang a quien le parecía algo "extraña" la situación, de todos modos Katara jamás se llevó demasiado bien con Mai y con Zuko daba igual.

- ¿Por qué quieres quedarte? –preguntó Aang una noche en la que ambos estaban despiertos y recostados en la cama matrimonial.

- Quiero quedarme, es un bonito lugar y me agrada –siquiera miraba a su esposo a los ojos cunado hablaba.

- Pero ¿por qué? Antes de venir decías que no querías por el calor que hacía aquí.

- Aang ¿Quieres irte? Porque si es eso sólo debes decírmelo. Si deseas irte vete. Pero no conmigo y Rosali, nosotras nos quedaremos aquí.

- ¿Hay algo importante por quien decidas quedarte? ¿O alguien?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Explícate! -gritó Katara nefurecida.

- Nada -Aang se volteó.

Katara hizo oídos sordos y de inmediato se quedó dormida. Había pasado un mes desde la fiesta de los enamorados y Katara había consultado con Zuko si tal vez podrían vivir con ellos hasta que lo decidan y el Señor del Fuego estuvo rotundamente de acuerdo.

Leila llevaba todos los días la cena a Azula que cada vez era más cercana a la sirvienta y cedía sus secretos a ésta. Conversaban en la habitación de Azula y a solas. Leila más que una sirvienta ahora era más ciertamente una amiga de la Princesa que estaba a sus servicios.

- Pero Azula, eso es demasiado arriesgado, no podremos con toda la carga y además ¿de donde pretendes juntar a tanta cantidad de soldados? Actualmente todos están a favor de tu hermano.

- Si crees que es imposible entonces lárgate, no te necesito para esto.

- Bien, bien, lo siento. Continuemos. Repítemelo.

- Lo primero es distraer al Avatar, enviarlo lo más lejos posible para que no se entere de lo sucedido aquí. Y lo demás es todo papilla, pero necesitaré de maestros que estén a mi favor para ayudarme.

- Yo puedo ayudarte.

- ¿A si? ¿Cómo?

- Azula… Yo soy maestra agua.

- ¡Vaya hora que me lo dices! De acuerdo, sólo debes prestar atención a la campesina, ella tiene técnicas especiales, obsérvala mientras practica su estúpido agua-control y luego ve perfeccionándote. Luego de mi victoria volveré a mi trono. Y a ti mas te vale obedecerme y serme leal.

- Claro que sí Azula, no dudes de ello.

Leila se había marchado, Azula quedó en su cuarto a solas observando los planos de invasión que había preparado, la Nación del Fuego estaba lista para el retorno de la Princesa, pero de repente comenzó a ver borroso.

"Oh no, otra vez esas estúpidas alucinaciones". Pero nada imaginario aparecía en la mira, lo único que veía eran manchas, intentó ponerse de pie pero estaba demasiado mareada.

- ¡Leila! –llamaba a regañadientes pero la sirvienta no aparecía.

Azula apenas si lograba mantenerse erguida. Se recostó sobre su cama, luego de unos minutos Leila apreció. Se espantó al ver a La Princesa de tal manera y con semejante descompostura, seguramente estaría por enfermar, lo cual sería terrible porque estaban a mitad del plan de invasión.

- Azula ¿Te siente bien? –preguntaba mientras tocaba su frente para absorber el calor.

- ¡No me siento bien diablos, siento náuseas!

- Tranquilízate, llamaré a un doctor –Leila de inmediato tomó un pergamino y lo ató a la pata de un halcón.

En cuestión de segundos un médico cruzó la puerta del Palacio e ingresó a la habitación de Azula con Leila a un lado.

- Ha estado así todo el día –explicaba la sirvienta.

Azula continuaba en la cama, las náuseas y mareos eran muy frecuentes.

El médico se acercó a ella, tocó la frente d la Princesa pero no había rastros de fiebre, observó la garganta de la mujer pero no se encontraban inflamaciones.

- Respóndame por favor: ¿Ha digerido algo inusual?

- No –respondió Azula secamente.

- Bien, déjeme examinarla un poco más.

A cuestas Azula permitió que aquel hombre tocara su pecho y su estómago. No entendía lo que aquel hacía pero manoseaba de aquí para allá su estómago y eso molestaba ferozmente a la Princesa aunque no estaba con sus ánimos como para echarlo de inmediato.

El Doctor una vez acabado observó a la Princesa.

- ¿Y, doctor? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –preguntó Leila desde una esquina de la habitación.

- Señorita… usted está embarazada.

Nada más sintió Azula luego de esas palabras, ira inmensa la sorprendió y un desmayo espontáneo se apoderó de ella.

Despertó, había anochecido, el doctor ya no estaba y Leila al parecer tampoco, intentó hacer memoria deseando que aquella visita del médico fuera un sueño pero, era real y no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía estar embarazada… no ella y no en ese momento… miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Llevando en su vientre a un niño, le resultaba imposible de creer… Ahora lo comprendía todo, ese estúpido monje creyó tantos años que era inservible sin percatarse de que en realidad lo era ella, su esposa…

Todo era un terrible malentendido, no podía estar embarazada, estaba con el corazón en la garganta, el aire apenas era suficiente… en ese momento sólo deseaba morir…


	16. El anuncio

"¡No, no puede ser! Esto me arruinará la vida por completo ¿Cómo sucedió? ¡El desgraciado me tendió una trampa, bastardo!"

Azula corrió hacia la cómoda al lado de su cama y tomó de ella un broche filoso como un cuchillo, estaba decidida a clavarlo en su estómago y si debía quitar el bebé a la fuerza… lo haría, nada la detendría, siquiera cuan litro de sangre perdiera su cuerpo, no dejaría que el maldito del monje arruinara su vida por completo.

Azula apretó el broche con ambas manos y le dio impulso, realmente iba a clavarlo en su propio estómago, lo que sea para quitarse de encima a ese engendro.

- ¡Nooo!! –Leila corrió hacia Azula, estaba tan desesperada y aterrada a la vez. Comenzó a pelear por quitar el broche de las manos de aquella mujer-. ¡Azula ya basta! ¡Deja al bebé en paz!

- ¡Aléjate de mí zorra! –Azula empujó a Leila arrojándola al suelo pero en cuanto lo hizo comenzó a sentir terribles dolores en el estómago, tan fuertes que la obligaron a caer al suelo junto a la sirvienta.

Azula chillaba de dolor mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, era un dolor inmenso que la hacía sufrir desde adentro. Los gritos fueron tales que la mayoría de los sirvientes los oyeron e inmediatamente asistieron a la habitación de la Princesa. Leila rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró de un golpe, no quería que sucediera algo de lo que Azula pudiera arrepentirse después. Recostó a su princesa con suavidad sobre la cama y comenzó a calmar los chillidos de la mujer mientras algunos sirvientes pedían a gritos ver cómo se hallaba la princesa o por lo menos saber qué era lo que le sucedía.

- ¡Tranquilízate Azula! ¡Echarás a perder todo! –decía rígidamente en la oreja de la mujer.

Los dolores parecieron desaparecer en un instante, ya estaba más lúcida mientras escuchaba como los sirvientes desde el pasillo pedían entrar a la habitación.

- ¡Largo! –gritó la Princesa arrojada sobre su cama mientras Leila la observaba desconcertada-. ¡Lárguense todos!

- Me iré sólo si prometes no hacerle daño al bebé –propuso la sirvienta demasiado seria como para tomar sus palabras por broma.

- Tu no eres quien para decirme que hacer ¡Yo mataré a este cerdo, está en mi cuerpo!

Leila esperó que la mujer se tranquilice al menos unos segundos.

- Escucha Azula… tal vez esto que está sucediendo sea una señal, tal vez debía ocurrir, es una señal de que los Espíritus del Fuego están de nuestro lado Azula…

La Princesa se quedó inmóvil, una vaga idea se formó en su mente.

- Tal vez… Quizá este estorbo nos sea de mucha ayuda… quizá podré tomar el trono mientras el niño esté en mi vientre, todos se apiadarán de mi… nadie planeará nada en mi contra ni me verán con rabia… después de todo… estoy esperando un niño y deberán cuidarme con cariño y tratarme lo mejor posible. Y mientras tanto, tú te ocupas del plan.

- ¿Lo ves? Es un gran plan. Y si alguien llega a enterarse de cualquier cosa, sea lo que sea, nadie te hará daño ni podrán volver a encerrarte en una sucia prisión y con esas terribles condiciones… estás embarazada, nadie pensará lastimarte mientras tengas a un niño en tu vientre.

- Es un grandioso plan Leila… pero ¿que sucederá cuando el maldito nazca?

- No lo sé, en ese entonces no me meteré en tus asuntos, podrás hacer lo que quieras con el bebé pero por ahora compórtate como una madre ¿quieres?

La sirvienta se quedó en silencio, no sabía si era el momento correcto para hacer aquella pregunta que tenía en mente.

- Azula… quiero hacerte una pregunta pero…

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Am… quiero saber… ¿Quién… quién es el padre?

Azula la miró fijamente a los ojos con desprecio y frialdad.

- ¿Importa?

- Bueno… es que yo… -la habitación se hundió en un incómodo silencio, Leila por otra parte se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, apoyó su oreja sobre ella-. Creo que los sirvientes ya se han ido.

- Bien, ¿Cuándo anunciaremos lo de mi embarazo al estúpido de mi hermano?

- Lo más pronto posible… y en frente de todos, no sólo a tu hermano, será mejor para nosotras que todos estén al tanto.

- Si… hoy en la noche… en la cena.

- Bien. Cuando estés allí por favor muestra alegría por tu situación y hazte la débil, es necesario para que todos te brinden su apoyo. Pero ¿qué dirás cuando te pregunten sobre el padre del niño?

- Yo sé perfectamente que diré. Ahora vete, debo prepararme para la cena.

Leila se retiró y Azula comenzó a revolver su placar en busca de alguna prenda suelta y cómoda. Típica prenda de embarazada pero aun no había comenzado a crecer la panza así que debía intentar no ser demasiado exagerada con su interpretación.

Había llegado la noche y con ella todos se dirigieron a la sala real para la cena, Azula esperó al final para dar la noticia. Cuando al fin todos estaban a punto de levantarse de la mesa Azula los detuvo.

- Esperen… quiero darles una noticia…

Todos callaron, resultaba muy extraño que aquella mujer quiera conversar sobre algo con ellos pero decidieron escuchar.

- Yo… -decía mientras acariciaba dulcemente su panza-. Estoy embarazada.

Todos la miraron con sorpresa y terriblemente desconcertados. Zuko no podía creer lo que aquella decía.

Katara sintió unas inmensas ansias de llorar, todas las mujeres hasta esa maldita habían sido engendradas por un hombre, en cambio su útero se consumía cada segundo al tener a un estéril a su lado, ya no sabía con cuantos hombres más debía acostarse para poder engendrar un niño.

- Azula… esa es una… ¡maravillosa noticia! –dijo Zuko a pesar de creer lo contrario, en su opinión su hermana menor no estaba en las condiciones mentales correctas como para traer un niño a la vida y criarlo: mucho menos-. Y… ¿Quién es el padre?

- ¿Están casados? Porque no creo que sea correcto tener un niño sin antes contraer matrimonio –dijo Katara con todo el odio que pudo brotar de su dolido corazón.

- En realidad su padre… se ha ido, no le pareció buena la idea de traer un niño al mundo y… se fue… me abandonó dejándome sola con nuestro hijo –Azula comenzó a llorar y Zuko se acercó a abrazarla, lo que fuera necesario hacer para engañar a esos débiles de mente.

Aang se la quedó mirando con profundo dolor en sus ojos: "¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo? ¿De quien? Él era estéril, obviamente el niño no le pertenecía pero le dolía en el fondo de su alma saber que Azula se había revolcado con cuan hombre se le cruzaba al igual que lo había echo con él. Tal y como había dicho anteriormente… ella era una cualquiera, tal vez lo que había echo con él lo hizo con muchos más… y era lo que más le dolía de creer, él solo fue una diversión, alguien con quien pasar la noche y nada más".

Azula por otro lado en ese momento quería matar al monje con sus propias manos, el maldito le había dicho que era estéril, bastando, se merecía la muerte por haberle mentido de esa manera, pero ahora aprovecharía lo que le estaba sucediendo para sacar provecho de la situación.

Luego de las sonrisas Zuko y Mai se retiraron a su habitación. Estaba realmente emocionado de saber que esperaría un sobrino, deseaba que fuera tan bello como su madre, pero detestaba el solo pensar que el maldito mendigo que embarazó a su hermana había huido, al día siguiente pediría a todos sus guardias recorrer la Nación del Fuego en busca de aquel descarado que se merecía la muerte por tal deshonra a la familia real.

En el palacio todos los sirvientes estaban pendientes de Azula y le ofrecían a ésta los más deliciosos postres y comidas. Azula sabía perfectamente su situación, dentro de unos meses se vería como una golfa para nada atractiva pero, todo sea para recobrar el trono, Leila se encargaría de lo demás.

Katara se había encerrado en la habitación luego de la noticia. Quedaron sólo Azula y Aang en el gran salón.

Aang la miró a los ojos con tristeza, ella se había puesto de pie y se dirigía hacía su habitación anunciando lo cansada que estaba pero Aang la detuvo al tomarla del brazo.

- Azula… ¿Quién es el padre?

- ¿Para qué lo quieres saber? Si estoy segura de algo es que tú no lo eres, creo que está claro que no por tu condición… ¿Eres tan tonto que ya se te olvidó que eres estéril?

- ¡Sé cual es mi condición, no lo estoy preguntando por mi!

- Si tenías alguna esperanza de ser padre pues creo que ya debió haberse esfumado. Es más, el padre de este niño además de poder engendrar como un verdadero hombre era mucho mejor que tú para las intimidades.

Aang se puso de pie y de inmediato se encerró en su habitación, no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima de sus ojos. Se recostó sobre la cama, a su lado estaba Katara, Aang creía que ya estaba dormida, pero cuando estaba a punto de dormirse también él escuchó un leve gemido.

- Katara… ¿estás despierta? –preguntó acercándose un poco más a ella-. ¿Estás llorando?

La maestra agua se negaba a mostrar sus lágrimas, pero no podía evitarlo, lloraba como nunca antes lo había echo.

- Mi amor no llores… -Aang se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Aang por favor… déjame descansar.

El hombre se dio la vuelta, si había una forma de poder embarazar a Katara él quería saberla.


	17. Ruptura

Hola a todos. Lamento no poder responder los reviews, creo que se ha dañado mi página porque no me permite hacer "Repely to reviews". De todas formas pido disculpas a mi amiga Danika y en cuanto tenga la oportunidad responderé. Y ahora con mis disculpas ya echas los dejo con mi nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Aang no podía ver a su esposa sufrir de esa manera a pesar de que Katara ya no sentía amor por él o cualquier otro sentimiento y él era conciente de ello. Esa noche sentiría una completa desvelación.

Al día siguiente Azula se encontraba en su habitación observando su delgada figura torturándose con la idea de que en un par de meses se hincharía como un globo. De todas maneras ese era el precio del poder.

- Bien, ahora sí que estamos en aprietos Azula –Leila ingresaba al cuarto suspirando gravemente.

- ¡¿Qué te dije de entrar a mi habitación de esa manera?! -se había levantado con el pie izquierdo al parecer-. ¿Qué sucede ahora? –dijo la Princesa revoleando las pupilas como si nada le interesase. Ambas se sentaron sobre la cama.

- ¿Cómo reuniremos suficiente milicia como para atacar a toda la tropa de tu hermano?

Azula la observó detenidamente, una idea surgía en su mente.

- Leila… -decía mientras su mirada parecía perdida en un espacio no existente-. Toda la milicia que en este momento está apoyando a Zuko… debe ser nuestra.

- ¿Cómo lograremos algo así?

- No lo sé, eso lo dejo en tus manos. Es todo tuyo. Además... tú me habías dicho que podías hacer cualquier cosa ¿o no? Entonces hazlo –su sonrisa malévola era indico de algo perverso.

Leila suspiró agotada, ahora debía idear otro plan mucho más elaborado que el anterior, pero decidió cambiar de tema para variar la conversación.

- ¿Y…? –preguntó con un gesto que mostraba una mínima pizca de interés-. ¿Cómo se encuentra el bebé?

- Hasta ahora el pequeño monstruo no es un problema, veré como solucionarlo en cuanto nazca.

- ¿Crees que sea maestro-fuego?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Por qué no mataste al desgraciado que te engendró y se marchó? Yo lo hubiera hecho.

- Suerte para mi que no soy tú –su agria mirada observaba desagradada hacia un lado de la habitación.

- Azula… -la sirvienta era una de esas personas que por fuera les sobresalía un perceptivo carácter duro como una roca pero en realidad por dentro era completamente diferente, sus sentimientos se herían con facilidad, al igual que sucedía con los sentimientos de Aang–. No debes tratarme así, he probado que soy de tu confianza ¿o no?

Azula suspiró, todo era cierto, hasta creía ciegamente en Leila de tal modo que la veía como una Ty Lee en sus viejos tiempos, pero ahora pretendía ser mucho más cuidadosa, no la engañarían una vez más y si en algún momento Leila lo hacía, Azula no dudaría en eliminarla.

- Bien –respondió la Princesa secamente, como era de costumbre su tono de voz.

- Y… -Leila pretendía retomar el tema de conversación que Azula ya había dejado en claro anteriormente no hurgar–. ¿Crees que será maestro fuego, como tú?

- He dicho que no lo sé. Al parecer no me oyes cuando hablo.

- Pero es muy probable que domine algún elemento salvo que su padre…

- Leila, no te diré quien es su padre, déjalo ya. Además ¿quién dijo que este mugroso llegaría a ser algo?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Leila algo atemorizada.

- Apenas nazca cortaré su cuello y se lo daré de cenar a los cerdos –era increíble cuanta maldad era capaz de salir de una sola persona. La sirvienta de vez en cuando se atemorizaba de esas terribles promesas, no deseaba demostrarlo y menos frente a la Princesa que todo lo veía con sus ojos de halcón.

Aang por otra parte intentaba que su esposa siquiera le comentara hacia donde se dirigía nuevamente y a esas altas horas de la noche como lo había echo ya unas cuantas veces en noches anteriores

- ¿Qué es tan importante ahora? –preguntaba el Avatar con un humor no demasiado agradable a vista de muchos.

- Son cosas mías –respondía Katara ignorando la mirada furiosa que escondía Aang tras sus grises y relucientes ojos.

- Hace mucho tiempo estás con estas cosas tuyas, al menos podrías comentarme de qué se tratan. Claro… si es que no son secretas –esta vez Aang ya no sería paciente, estaba completamente agotado de las mentiras.

- Son cosas femeninas Aang. Sólo para mujeres.

Cada vez que oía esas mentiras se convencía más de que tal vez las cosas dichas por Azula en la celda hacía unos meses atrás serían posiblemente ciertas, quien sabe con cuan desconocido engañaría la maestra agua al Avatar o… con cuántos.

- Voy a acompañarte a ese tal lugar…

Katara se heló al oír esas palabras, pero qué más quisiera ella que Aang la descubriera de una vez por todas y que todo ese matrimonio que había sido llevado sin amor y a la fuerza durante esos últimos años acabara con una decisión de Aang. De haber sido por la maestra agua ese matrimonio ya hubiera sido anulado hacía mucho tiempo, pero el Avatar con su gran capacidad para perdonar y su paciencia infinita podía con el mayor de los desafíos. Katara en tiempos deseaba que su esposo supiera toda la verdad, ya no sabía a qué recurrir: tenía pensamientos siniestros sobre presentar su amante al monje, tal vez de esa manera él enloquecería y todo el lazo que los unía desaparecería en un instante pero enfadar a Aang y aun más: irritarlo… era una tarea demasiado difícil, tanto que hasta la creía imposible. Pero ya no quería compartir una habitación con alguien que no podía darle un hijo. Pero de vez en cuando dudaba, ella no podía terminar con la relación, en verdad ninguno de los dos podía, pero como Aang era el Avatar él podía hacer lo que quería y de todos modos nadie lo reprimiría: era la persona más poderosa del universo y resultaba increíble que algún individuo se opusiera a él, nadie quería verlo sumergido en estado Avatar y que sus flechas iluminen como luces... resultaba aterrador. Pero Aang por su parte hacía muchos años que no entraba en estado Avatar, había alcanzado un punto culminante de madurez y paciencia tan altas que sus tatuajes jamás brillaban y parecía haber perdido su capacidad de transformación, pero Aang podía entrar en estado Avatar por completa voluntad, ya no era necesario pasar por situaciones dolorosas para lograrlo… su entrenamiento había sido tal durante todos esos años que lo hacía cuando él quería y no cuando sus sentimientos de sufrimiento lo obligaban.

- De acuerdo… vete –la resignación de Aang fue tan inmediata que Katara aun continuaba dando absurdas explicaciones… pero el monje sabía de qué se trataba… y la maestra agua sabía que él lo había notado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Tu mujer se ha ido otra vez –restregaba Azula a Aang con una sonrisa perversa luego de haber pasado dos horas de la retirada de la maestra agua.

Aang se encontraba bebiendo un delicioso té en el gran salón, en paz… hasta que la maestra fuego entró con su presencia… y sobre todo acariciando su delicada pancita con sus manos.

- ¿Qué quieres aquí? –bebió un sorbo de té-. Deberías estar reposando.

- Estoy embarazada Avatar, no enferma. Pero claro, como tú jamás has tenido el placer de presenciar a una mujer embarazada que esté a tu lado, es obvio que no sabes absolutamente nada sobre embarazos.

Aang suspiró profundamente.

- Deberías dejar de ofender a los demás… comienzas a repetir las ofensas que me hiciste mientras estabas en prisión. Te repites.

- Lo que sucedió en esa celda o hace un par de semanas ya es pasado Avatar, vive el hoy ¿quieres? –se acercó a él con su típico gesto desagradable-. ¿Cómo permites que ella te avergüence de esta manera? ¡Eres el Avatar, diablos, hazte respetar imbécil!

- Yo sé lo que hago. Y como tú bien dijiste: yo soy el Avatar y tomaré mis propias decisiones… no necesito que nadie me aconseje.

- No es un consejo monje… en verdad te comportas como una niña. Ponte en tu papel de hombre si es que tienes uno.

- Pues parece que sí tengo porque tú no perdías oportunidad en pasar conmigo aunque sea unos minutos.

Azula se quedó boquiabierta, jamás se hubiera esperado una respuesta tan poco sensible de aquel hombre tan bueno y apacible, algo ocurría, tal vez pasaba por un mal momento, él no solía ser tan frío.

- ¿Qué sucede Aangi? ¿Estamos algo cansados o ya estamos hartos de vivir? –aun tenía esas ansias de obligarle a contarle sus secretos y por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

- No es nada que a ti te incumba… y ahora por favor vete.

- ¿Qué sucede? –esta pregunta fue tan seria y sin ninguna emoción latente que parecía no haber surgido de los labios de Azula.

- Nada, sólo quiero estar solo.

- ¿Para qué?

- Sólo… quiero pensar.

- ¿En qué?

- En cosas mías…

- ¿Qué cosas?

- ¡Maldita sea, Azula! ¡Ya basta! Sólo déjame sólo.

La maestra fuego lo observó a los ojos e intentó leer lo que esos hermosos ojos grises decían… pero esta vez no había nada en ellos…

- ¿Ya no estás sexualmente activo como tus días de visita en la prisión? –buscaba jugar con él pero el monje no estaba de buenas y traía algo en su mente que realmente necesitaba de toda su concentración. Era un gran paso que estaba listo a dar.

- ¿Qué no todo lo que sucedió en la prisión y hace semanas es pasado?

La mujer lo observó nuevamente, algo estaba remordiéndolo y apenas si descubría de qué se trataba el asunto… pero que era algo grande, pues sí era enorme y se notaba en todo el rostro del Avatar.

- Adiós Azula, descansa –Aang se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su habitación. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era realmente necesario… no permitiría que le rompieran el corazón cada mañana… cada tarde… cada noche.

La maestra fuego se preocupó, y era la primera vez que se preocupaba por alguien más que no fuera por ella misma.

"¿Por qué se comporta así? ¿Es acaso idiota? Pues claro que lo es pero…" de repente un pensamiento inoportuno cruzó por su mente y era tan descarrilado que resultaba imposible de creer… pero considerando el sufrimiento que llevaba el monje a cuestas, tal vez no pareciera tan absurdo desde su punto de vista. "No…. No puede estar pensando en eso… no puede querer quitarse la vida… ¡no puede desear hacer tal idiotez!"

Azula corrió hacia la habitación de Aang y golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Aang, quien tenía a Rosali en brazos completamente dormida, abrió la puerta con desvelo, estaba sólo con bermudas, ya listo para dormir.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! –gritó la Princesa con una ira incontrolable-. ¡Le diré a Zuko lo que estás pensando hacer, desgraciado!

- ¡No! Zuko no debe enterarse de esta decisión, es algo que yo tomé y estoy decidido a llevarlo a cabo por mi cuenta, déjame en paz Azula, ve a dormir, por favor –aunque la situación era algo confusa el tono de voz del Avatar jamás se delimitaba.

- ¡Eres un completo idiota! ¿Suicidarte por esa campesina que no vale ni media pieza de cobre? Eso es lo más idiota que he escuchado. Es obviamente típico de ti.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Azula deja de delirar y ve a dormir, le harás daño a tu hijo.

- ¡Cállate! Soy adulta y hago lo que se me de la gana, no te suicides. ¿Olvidas que eres el Avatar? ¿O es que eres demasiado débil como para dejarte dominar por una campesina de mala muerte? Eres un pobre homosexual! –esa ira sobresalía de lo más profundo del corazón de Azula, no soportaría que el hombre que la engendró se comporte como un debilucho, sobre todo si ese hombre es la persona más fuerte del mundo.

Inmediatamente una ola de dolor en su vientre se apoderó de Azula, el dolor fue tan potente que provocó mareos en la Princesa… y no pasaron si dos segundos que Aang debió sostenerla en sus brazos para evitar una fuerte caída. Ahora sostenía su niña con un brazo y a la Princesa con el otro. Debió recostar a Rosali en su cama para dejar que duerma placenteramente y llevar cuidadosamente a Azula a su habitación en brazos, se había desmayado espontáneamente, jamás pensó que la mismísima Azula erraría en una de sus predicciones, era ilógico esa absurda idea de querer quitarse la vida, jamás pensaría hacer algo como eso: era el Avatar y su vida no era tan importante para él como lo era la de los demás, debía perdurar con el sólo objetivo de ayudar a su pueblo… era su más preciado deber y deseo.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de Azula, entró a su habitación, esperaba pacientemente el regreso de su esposa: debía hablar con ella y esta vez sería muy seriamente. Debía pensar claramente en qué decir cuando su esposa esté frente a él, pero ya no sería educado o amable, sólo sería él rebelando sus sentimientos.

Las puertas del Palacio se abrieron, Katara llegaba agotada de su visita a aquel hombre de la Nación del Fuego, esperaba encontrarse con un esposo dormitando y en silencio como las noches anteriores.

- Aang… ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas? –se sorprendió de verlo tan serio sentado sobre las sábanas como si esperara algo impacientemente.

- Katara… -la miró a los ojos, ya no había amor, ya no había esperanza, sabía en lo profundo de su corazón que por más intentos de salvar la relación ya no había marcha atrás… ya no se podía hacer más-. Esto se termina aquí.

La maestra agua lo miró atónita, no podía creer lo que salía de los labios de su esposo.


	18. Mentiras verdaderas

Muchas gracias a Pao y Dany por leer mis fics, les agradezco de corazón.

* * *

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Katara atónita.

- Lo siento, en verdad yo intenté pero… es más fuerte que yo, ya no puedo seguir con esta mentira… y contigo huyendo en las noches…

La maestra agua lo observó a los ojos. Eso era lo que había buscado durante años: que ese matrimonio se disolviera de una vez por todas, pero jamás imaginó que Aang lo haría con tanta tranquilidad, fue un golpe realmente duro.

Sus ojos se empaparon en lágrimas.

- Esto era exactamente lo que tú querías Katar… yo lo sé, desde hace mucho tiempo.

A Katara le rodaban las lágrimas por las mejillas, no esperó que esa decisión fuese tan dura. Aang aparentaba calma por fuera pero en realidad estaba muy dolido por dentro, tantos años apoyándose el uno al otro: para acabar de esa manera, era realmente terrible, pero ya no podía encubrir la situación, debía acabar con esa relación que tanto mal le había provocado. Debía acabar con ese peso que llevaba a cuestas: era malo y doloroso, ya no podía soportarlo más. No podía llevar a cabo su rol de Avatar y ayudara terceros sino se ayudaba a sí mismo primero y comenzaba a resolver sus propios problemas, luego de hacer ello estaría listo para brindar su ayuda a cualquier persona que lo necesite.

Katara miró de reojo a la bebe.

- ¿Qué haremos con Rosali? –preguntó entre sollozos.

- Lo que tú desees –si no tuviese gran control en sus emociones a esas alturas también estaría llorando tristemente.

- Me la llevaré al Polo Sur –respondió dolidamente-. Podrás visitarla cuando desees.

- Eso haré.

- Pero te prohíbo que vivas en el Polo Sur, no quiero tenerte cerca Aang –su dolido corazón impedía que ese monje viviera en una misma tribu que ella. Las lágrimas de la maestra agua caían cuan si no tuviera voluntad propia.

- No lo haré –dejó pasar unos segundos en silencio, su siguiente pregunta sería tal que debía primero relajar la atmósfera-. Katara… de todos los hombres que estuviste a mis espaldas… ¿alguno de ellos realmente te ama?

Katara miró hacia otra dirección, quedó inmovilizada.

- Si.

- ¿Y tú has amado a alguno de ellos?

Katara no se atrevió a responder, sus labios se sellaron cual si estuviesen duros como rocas.

- ¿Me has amado alguna vez tanto como yo a ti? –esa pregunta era fácil de responder, solo constaba de decir la verdad y ser realmente sincero.

- Sí, claro que sí Aang.

El Avatar esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, el saber que al menos en algún momento ella lo amó con esa pasión… era una noticia inigualable que también provocó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la maestra agua.

- ¿Estás seguro que deseas tomar esta decisión?

- Sí Katara, lo siento mucho. Estoy seguro. Se acabó.

A la mañana siguiente Zuko se dirigió como siempre al Salón real esperando desayunar todos juntos como hacían diariamente, pero lo que éste divisó no fue algo muy común: Katara traía un bolso con sus pertenencias y las de su niña Rosali y también Aang.

- ¿Ya se marchan? –preguntó el Señor del Fuego con el ceño fruncido.

Katar y Aang se miraron de reojo, no había rencor entre ellos, pero las miradas eran más explícitas que las palabras, ahora debían decidir ¿quién le comentara a Zuko sobre lo sucedido?

- Zuko… ¿podemos hablar a solas? –preguntó Aang, tomó al maestro fuego de un brazo y lo llevó hacia un rincón.

- ¿Qué sucede Aang?

- Mira, lo mío con Katara… ya no funciona.

- ¡¿Qué?! –gritó el maestro fuego, sobre todo porque él había sido el padrino de la boda, fue un golpe realmente duro-. ¿Y qué harán? ¿Se tomarán un tiempo?

- No… lo nuestro ya se acabó hace mucho. Ya no podemos seguir.

- ¿Qué harán con Rosali?

- La llevará con ella al Polo Sur.

- ¿Y tú adonde irás?

- Mira… no quiero ser un problema para ustedes, yo me iré con Appa. Como en los viejos tiempos –le sonrió, en verdad eso era lo que el monje deseaba, era un nómada, le encantaba andar de aquí para allá, no podía quedarse en un mismo lugar toda su vida, no había nacido para eso.

- ¿Estaban atravesando por un mal momento? –preguntó Zuko con curiosidad.

- Si, un mal momento que duró años y que era irreparable.

El maestro fuego aun no podía creer lo que oía.

- Sabes lo que sucederá cuando las mujeres del mundo se enteren de que el gran Avatar está soltero…

- Lo sé… y por eso mantendremos esto en secreto.

- De acuerdo.

El carruaje que estaba en la entrada se encontraba esperando a la maestra agua y al pequeña niña. Las llevarían a un navío directo al Polo Sur, antes de ello Katara se despidió de todos, incluso de Aang.

Mai aun no había sido notificada de lo sucedido y no comprendía absolutamente nada, pero ya sería enterada por Zuko.

Zuko aun no podía creer que Katara se alejara de esa manera, y en cuanto las mujeres del pueblo se enteren de lo sucedido rodearían el palacio, eso que ni qué.

- ¡Azula despierta! –la sirvienta zamarreó a la princesa con poca delicadeza. La maestra fuego abrió sus párpados lentamente y luego, al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, su rostro mostró señas de preocupación.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿En donde está…?

- ¿El Avatar? –la sirvienta miró a Azula a los ojos, era exactamente lo que iba a cuestionar-. Anoche oí toda esa confusión entre tú y ese hombre… ¿Qué está sucediendo contigo Azula?

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? –tomó su cabeza con la palma de su mano, aun con dolor por le desmayo, luego reaccionó-. ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! ¡¿Me estabas espiando anoche?!

- ¡Lo hago para protegerte e impedir que hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepientas! –Leila gritaba molesta-. No puedo creer lo que hiciste anoche. ¿Impedir que el Avatar quite su vida? ¡Eso sería perfecto para poner en marcha nuestro plan! ¿No ves que sin él todo sería muchísimo más censillo? En verdad no comprendo tu reacción de anoche.

Azula rápidamente frunció el ceño, se sintió una completa cretina, Leila tenía toda la razón, su comportamiento para detener la Avatar fue completamente ridículo, golpeó su cabeza con su mano, en ese momento se dio cuenta de la verdad: no podía matar al Avatar, no porque fuese mil veces más fuerte que ella sino porque no se atrevía, sus sentimientos se lo impedían, pero tal vez… alejarlo de ellos, de Zuko y Mai era la mejor manera.

- Azula… dime la verdad ¿te atrae el Avatar? –esa pregunta despertó a la mujer.

Azula se quedó atónita. Odiaba al Avatar ¡lo odiaba! Y quería eliminarlo para continuar con su plan pero, recordaba esos días en la prisión en la que todas las noches deseaba que a la mañana siguiente fuera el monje quien llevara su desayuno y pasara más de dos horas haciéndole compañía, era todo lo que deseaba en sus días de encierro.

- Azula… ese niño que llevas en tu vientre… es del maestro aire ¿cierto?

Esa afirmación fue aun peor que la pregunta, ella sabía mentir a la perfección, pero no estaba demasiado segura, Leila parecía confiada y sabía que había dado en el blanco.

- Ese niño es del Avatar…

- ¡Cállate! –comenzó a chillar como una niña malcriada-. ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Lárgate! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme semejante idiotez? Sólo a ti se te ocurriría.

- No es ninguna idiotez y lo sabes.

Ya era demasiado tarde, no había forma de engañar a Leila.

- Si abres la boca no deberás preocuparte por serme fiel porque te carbonizaré los huesos hasta convertirte en cenizas.

Leila sabía perfectamente de qué era capaz aquella mujer.

- Lo sé.

- Pues ahora que lo sabes, más te vale cerrar la boca, ahora lárgate y deja de estorbarme.

Leila se retiró de la habitación completamente enfurecida. Dio un golpe al cerrar la puerta que provocó una gran carcajada en Azula.

Aang por su parte había tomado un bolso, estaba dispuesto a tomar a Appa y retirarse. Se despidió de la mayoría y emprendió su viaje. Por lo que Azula quedó solitaria sólo con la compañía de Leila, Zuko y Mai, y esos dos mocosos hijos de su hermano a los cuales había jurado asesinarlos de la peor forma posible, eran unos mocosos despreciables según la Princesa. Habían pasado ya siete meses, el Avatar estaba fuera, era el momento perfecto para atacar pero habían surgido unas complicaciones, el ejército de Azula aun no estaba listo, por lo que Leila ahora tenía doble trabajo: componer la milicia y ayudar a Azula a aceptarse tal y como estaba en ese momento y hacerla sentirse mejor con ella misma, su cuerpo había cambiado mucho esos meses, el estómago de la princesa se había estirado tanto como fue necesario para darle lugar a la creciente criatura, que según su madre la hacía ver como una asquerosa golfa, por lo que Leila debía lidiar con dos extremos insoportables. Azula apenas si lograba caminar sin tambalearse, el peso de ese niño era realmente grande. Zuko deseaba que fuera una niña, en cambio Mai estaba segura de que sería un niño, de todas formas Azula estaba esquizofrénicamente desagradable e insultaba a todos y a nadie quería cerca. Odiaba tanto verse de esa manera que ordenó a Leila que quitara todos los espejos de la habitación.

El pan por otra parte estaba dando frutos a pesar de todo, sólo se debía esperar a que Azula tuviera a su hijo para poder recuperar su fuerza y agilidad para combatir con sus increíbles poderes de fuego-control pero una noche…

- Señor… un mensaje –dijo uno de los guardias trayendo en sus manos un pergamino.

Zuko abrió el pergamino y leyó atentamente.

- Oh… es de Aang: dice que mañana estará de regreso, tiene deseos de volver luego de estos siete meses –todos se alegraron luego de ese mensaje, salvo Azula, quien vio como su plan se venía en picada. Ahora el Avatar estaría de vuelta y sería mucho más difícil atacar a Zuko con él protegiéndolo.

Al día siguiente Aang estaba de regreso, había aumentado aun más sus músculos y su cabello estaba unos pocos centímetros más largo… y con esa hermosa y perlada sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Había vuelto a ser feliz.

Al llegar el anochecer, ya a mediados de la medianoche, Azula se encontraba en la sala real acabando con el quinto plato de espagueti y pidiendo un sexto al cocinero real que ya estaba tan agotado que sólo deseaba ir a casa a descansar, pero la princesa estaba más glotona que nunca, sólo comía día y noche, parecía ser que la tentación por los alimentos era más fuerte que ella, tanto que había engordado el doble de su peso.

- Vaya… ha crecido mucho –una hermosa sonrisa llevaba dibujada en su rostro de tierno monje.

- ¿Tú qué quieres aquí? –preguntó aun con comida en su boca.

- No puedo dormir –se sentó al lado de Azula quien ahora devoraba fieramente el sexto plato de comida de esa noche.

- Debes de haberte divertido todos estos meses sin estar encadenado a nadie –su rostro no parecía muy alegre.

- Pues sí, pero no en la forma que tú crees, la diversión no tiene porque estar atada a las relaciones.

- ¿Tú que sabes? –respondió con una agria pregunta.

El niño dentro del vientre de Azula comenzó a patear ferozmente, algo lo inquietaba, pateó con tanta fuerza que en una de esas Azula chilló "¡maldito bastardo, deja de moverte!"

- ¡Azula no lo llames así! –Aang de inmediato apoyó su masculina y grande mano sobre la enorme panza de la princesa… y el niño pareció tranquilizarse, era eso lo que el bebé necesitaba… el calor de su padre.

Azula apartó la mano de Aang y lo miró con odio. Intentó ponerse de pie pero el bebe pesaba de tal manera que provocó un leve tambaleo en Azula que por poco y la hace caer al suelo de no haber sido por Aang que la tomó de las manos y la apoyó contra él para evitar una caída.

- ¡No necesito de tu ayuda! ¡Aléjate de mí! –se quejaba la mujer.

- Azula ya somos adultos ¿no crees que sería bueno que algún día te comportes como tal?

- Hazme el favor de callarte. Sólo dices idioteces.

El monje revoleo los ojos, acompañó a la princesa a su cuarto y la dejó descansar. En la soledad de su habitación Azula comenzó a retractarse: no podía matar al estúpido monje ese, sabía que no lo haría, era algo que jamás se atrevería hacer. Pero había algo de lo que sí se atrevía: debía alejar a Aang de Zuko, para que no se protegieran mutuamente y sabía perfectamente como hacerlo…

Pasó una semana, Aang y Zuko parecían estar más felices que nunca, siempre haían tenido una increíble amistad que superaba hasta los peores momentos, y ahora el Avatar parecía estra de humor para absolutamente todo. En uno de esos tranquilos días mientras Aang charlaba calmadamente con sus sobrinos y los hacía reír, Zuko estaba sentado en el trono del Señor del Fuego y Azula se dirigía hacia él para tener una pequeña conversación de hermanos.

- ¿Qué sucede Zul? -preguntó Zuko al ver como su hermana menor ingresaba a la sala.

- Necesito hablar contigo y es urgente -unas pequeñas lágrimas caían de los ojos de Azula tan falsas como ella misma. Se acercó a su hermano para hablar seriamente. El plan parecía estar funcionando.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? -se preocupó Zuko y la tomó de las manos.

- Es sobre mi bebe... debo confesarte algo...

- ¿Que pasa con el bebe? -Zuko se puso serio rápidamente.

- Es que... hay algo que no te he contado... es sobre mis días en prisión... y... cuando tú enviabas al Avatar a darme alimentos... él hizo algo horrible...

- ¿Qué?

- Él... abusó de mi... y luego... yo... quedé así -las lágrimas de Azula caían por su rostro. Era imposible creer que eso era una actuación y era imposibler creer lo que ésta relataba de su amigo de toda la vida: Aang.

- ¡Mientes! ¡Aang jamás haría algo así! -gritó Zuko enfurecido.

En ese momento Azula creyó que el plan se acabaría pero sabía perfectamente como retomarlo.

- Ve y pregúntaselo tú mismo.

Zuko no podía creerle, no quería, Aang era su amigo y estaba seguro de conocerlo bien. Bajó del trono y molesto así como estaba se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hijo, allí encontró a Aang, quien se sorprendió de verlo de esa manera, con ese gesto tan abatido, no parecdía ser el Zuko tranquilo que el monje conocía, estaba abatido y sabía que era algo importante.

- Niños retírense, debo hablar con su tío.

Por la voz seria de su padre, los niños se retiraron de inmediato y cerraron la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede Zuko?

- Aang... -lo miró a los ojos fijamente-. ¿Tuviste relaciones con mi hermana?


	19. Pleito

Aang se le quedó mirando fijamente, atormentado, estaba completamente inmóvil. Tardó en responder, esos pocos segundos de silencio se volvieron eternos para Zuko quien ya no podía soportar la mudez de Aang, la atmósfera entre ambos maestros se había vuelto tan viciada que era capaz de cortarla con un cuchillo.

- Aang… -se impacientó Zuko, fue notorio que el tono de su voz se elevó unos grados-. ¡Responde, diablos! ¿O debo repetir la pregunta? ¿Acaso no me has oído?

Zuko era su amigo desde hacía ya muchos años y en quien podía confiar enteramente, no había secretos entre ellos, tal vez la verdad lo hiera, pero las mentiras tienen patas cortas y por lo visto… también los secretos… tarde o temprano todo sale a la luz, ya sea de una u otra manera, todo termina, y si no era en ese momento podría ser en cualquier otro… debía acabar con todo de una buena vez.

- ¡¿Tuviste relaciones con mi hermana?!

Los aullidos de Zuko fueron tan audibles que los niños fuera de la habitación (quienes por cierto mantenían sus orejas pegadas a la puerta del cuarto en donde se mantenían su padre y el tío Aang) lograron oír cada una de las palabras dichas allí dentro.

- Si.

Zuko se paralizó.

- ¿Qué? –aun no podía creerlo. Era un golpe demasiado bajo. Demasiado increíble como para considerarlo verdadero.

Luego de eso no hubo palabras, la furia… la contra amistad tal vez, o la depravación de ese maldito hombre para con su hermana menor, ya no podía considerarlo amigo, era una maldita rata asquerosa que había aprovechado la oportunidad con Azula en la prisión mientras él estaba en viaje de negocios y por ello no podía asistir. Jamás hubiera pensado eso de Aang… del Avatar, la persona más bondadosa y decente del mundo… era increíble, aun lo consideraba imposible pero… él había confesado con sus propias palabras… todo aquello hizo del puño derecho de Zuko un manojo de furia que fue a parar directo al rostro de Aang, nada de fuego control, nada de dominio de los elementos, su ira no pudo haber sido demostrada con mayor simpleza.

Aang lo miró con firmeza… un fuerte empujón de parte de Zuko golpeó el pecho del Avatar, estaba dispuesto a golpearlo nuevamente pero Aang ya no era un niño débil, su cuerpo era lo suficientemente robusto y musculoso como para quedarse en pie sin tambalearse. Además había superado a Zuko en altura "¿Cómo se atrevía a golpearle de esa manera? El no podría, jamás se atrevería a golpear a Zuko: quien lo apoyó tantos años… y ahora cerraba su puño con fiereza y rabia acumuladas para golpearlo nuevamente… Aang era el Avatar, era un monje comprensivo y dulce… pero también era humano…

El golpe que Zuko recibió en su mandíbula fue más fuerte de lo que se hubiera imaginado, terriblemente doloroso. Pues era de suponer… al transcurrir los años el Avatar no solo adquiere poder sobre los cuatro elementos sino también poder sobre cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, debió controlarse lo suficiente para suavizar su puño, de no haber sido así, hubiera arrancado un trozo de piel del rostro de Zuko. No quería herirlo, solo tranquilizarlo, era su amigo… pero no podía dejarse golpear por tal, debía hacerse respetar. De todas formas el golpe fue demoledor, tanto que la encía derecha de Zuko había perdido un par de sus muelas y la sangre no tardó en derramarse bruscamente por sobre la barbilla del maestro fuego. Aang tenía la fuerza suficiente como para exprimir la carne de cualquiera, todos los Avatares poseían esa fuerza sobre-humana, solo que no la utilizaban a menudo. Por tal Aang debió controlarse mientras tenía sus intimidades con la maestra fuego y con Katara, de no haber sido por su total control en las caricias y roces pudo haberlas herido gravemente… o hasta demoler sus huesos.

Zuko se puso de pie, algo mareado por el golpe, aunque Aang tampoco se la había llevado barata, unos cuantos cortes y gotas de sangre en su piel demostraban todo lo contrario.

- ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo como esto?! ¡Maldito! –gritaba Zuko.

Aang se quedó en silencio.

- ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Ni siquiera reconoces a tu propio hijo! ¡Me dijiste que eras estéril, bastardo!

- ¡Zuko… soy estéril! –gritó Aang aun más fuerte.

- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Me has mentido todos estos años, maldito! Embarazaste a mi hermana mientras estabas en matrimonio con Katara, con razón ella se fue… ¡eres un maldito mujeriego! Quién sabe a cuantas más has embarazado a espaldas de la pobre de Katara que debía quedarse aquí cuidando de Rosali mientras su esposo se la pasaba recorriendo cuantas calles se le cruzara… ¡eres un idiota!

Un golpe aun más firme fue a parar al rostro de Zuko, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de esa manera? No sabía el sufrimiento que Aang debió pasar durante todo ese matrimonio lleno de engaños, y lo que al monje le dolía en el fondo de su corazón: Zuko apenas si había prestado atención en como convivía la pareja en el Palacio, fue realmente doloroso.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo Jackson? ¿Por qué papá grita esas cosas al tío? –preguntaba Keino, el más pequeño de los hijos del Señor del Fuego.

- ¡Shh! –chitó el mayor al menor-. ¡Déjame oír! –ambos pegaban sus orejas a la puerta de la habitación.

- Jacky… -dijo tiernamente el pequeño-. Están golpeándose. No quiero.

- Si, creo que están golpeándose… esto se está poniendo feo… ¡llama a mamá, rápido! –gritó Jackson y Keino de inmediato corrió hacia la habitación de sus padres en donde se encontraba su madre haciendo uno que otro quehacer.

- ¡Mamá, rápido! Son papá y el tío, están peleándose… -decía tristemente y todo de corrido sin tomar aire.

Mai rápidamente reaccionó, no lo creía posible pero en cuanto oyó esas palabras (que en principio juzgó como burlas de su niño menor, como tantas veces había echo) corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la supuesta habitación del caos.

Abrió la puerta y allí encontró a ambos, empujándose el uno al otro, uno que otro golpe en la barbilla o los pómulos sonaba de tal manera que provocaban un "crack" que hacía doler hasta a quien estuviese observando la pelea.

- ¡Basta ya! ¡Basta! –comenzó a gritar Mai colocándose entre ambos hombres para evitar más golpes.

Sabía que su esposo cuando estallaba de furia era incapaz de controlarse a si mismo pero… jamás hubiera esperado eso de Aang: un monje. ¿Acaso había olvidado sus raíces de espiritualismo? Ella lo tachaba como el hombre más maduro del mundo, era increíble que estuviera haciendo semejante barbaridad. Ya no sería bienvenido allí.

- Vete de aquí –dijo agriamente Zuko mientras su esposa lo sostenía de un brazo.

- Será mejor que te vayas Aang –la respuesta de Mai fue aun más dolorosa.

Aang observó a ambos… había perdido a su esposa, se había alejado de su hija y ahora… perdía a sus amigos. Todo parecía ir en picada.

Aang se retiró de la habitación y caminó por los pasillos, Appa permanecía fuera del Palacio almorzando unas deliciosas bolas de paja… Aang salía del Palacio con en ceño fruncido, jamás volvería allí.

- ¡Tío…! ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Keino con su voz chillona.

- Shh… ¡déjalo! Creo que se irá –chitó Jackson hablando en vos baja a su hermano.

Era una situación muy difícil de digerir pero… era la realidad, ahora estaba solo… ya no sabía a donde dirigirse, no quería estorbar a Toph y su pareja… tampoco a Iroh, ni mucho menos a Zuki y Sokka. Al menos aun conservaba a Appa, él realmente era un amigo fiel… Tal vez iría al Templo del Aire del Oeste… y se la pasaría allí solo como perro… era la única alternativa.

Azula veía la partida del Avatar con gran asombro: todo había salido como lo planeó, nada pudo haber sido mejor que eso. Leila aun estaba asombrada, miraba a Azula con los párpados bien aprietos. "¿Qué habrá sucedido?" se preguntaba la sirvienta, aunque eso no importaba porque ahora el plan estaría en marcha.

- Se fue… se fue… -reía Azula con maleza.

- Si… -Leila volvió a observarla-. Tuviste algo que ver con esto ¿cierto?

Azula rió aun con más fuerza. Era increíble lo que podía llegar a causar. La verdad era que Leila sentía algo de pena por Aang… había perdido todo y ahora… a sus amigos… no era demasiado agradable pero, él era el Avatar y podía arreglárselas solo.

Esa noche no se habló mucho, Zuko había contado todo a Mai… y ésta no creyó demasiado la historia de Azula, pero su embarazo lo comprobaba de tal modo que debió creer lo dicho por Azula a la fuerza.

- Azula… conseguí apoyo –dijo Leila entusiasmada, ya era hora de dormir pero ambas estaban conversando en la habitación de Azula.

- ¿Quienes? –preguntó la princesa sin demasiado interés. Su plan de enviar al Avatar al otro lado del mundo había resultado a la perfección, pero… ¿lo volvería a ver otra vez?... quien sabe… ese pensamiento la torturaba y hasta parecía que nada la tenía de humor.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya no te interesa saber nada sobre "el plan"? –preguntó Leila algo sonriente prediciendo la respuesta de la otra.

- Dime lo que ibas a decirme y ya.

- Pues… estuve convenciendo a algunos sirvientes de por aquí.

Azula la miró de reojo con furia.

- ¿Acaso eres imbécil?

Leila se percató algo aterrada, la mirada de Azula parecía brillar fogosa de furia.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó débilmente.

- ¿Te atreviste a contar sobre nuestro plan y además confiárselo a esos imbéciles de los sirvientes? ¡Irán corriendo a decírselo a Zuko!

- ¡No hice tal cosa! ¿Acaso realmente me crees idiota? Claro que no, jamás dejaría al descubierto nuestro plan. Solo les pregunté si se sentían satisfechos con el actual Señor del Fuego y les hice creer que podrían estar mucho mejor si alguien lo reemplazaba.

Azula la observó, al menos Leila había echo algo… pero no estaba de humor.

- Vete… tengo sueño –dijo amargamente y apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada.

- Bien. Adiós. –Leila salió del cuarto.

Zuko mientras tanto se encontraba en su habitación junto a su esposa, los niños dormían en sus habitaciones tranquilamente.

- ¡Ouch! –se quejó el maestro fuego mientras Mai frotaba un paño con agua ardiente sobre la herida mandíbula del hombre.

- ¡Estate quieto! –ordenó la mujer. Luego de unos minutos en silencio comenzó a meditar-. No puedo creer lo que ha sucedido, digo… jamás me lo hubiera esperado de Aang… parecía ser tan dulce.

- Bien lo has dicho… "parecía" –reiteró Zuko.

- Pero, es que… ¿abusar de alguien? Me parece aun algo no muy creíble… y convengamos que es preciso dudar viniendo de Azula. Sabes que tu hermana siempre fue una experta en mentiras.

- Lo sé, pero está embarazada y eso comprueba la culpabilidad de ese maldito monje.

- Basta ya –continuó frotando la herida-. ¿Recuerdas el alterado que me contaste: sucedió entre Azula y aquel guardia hace aproximadamente cinco años?

- Si… lo recuerdo perfectamente… nunca olvidaré ese día –Zuko se sumió en los recuerdos: jamás olvidaría aquella mañana de pleno invierno… había tomado la bandeja de comida como todas las mañanas… se dirigió hacia una de las celdas de la prisión… caminó hacia la celda indicada al final del pasillo… nunca olvidaría lo que vio: aquel guardia, en la celda de su hermana… yacía muerto sobre el frío suelo de la celda pero en una forma muy peculiar: su uniforme desde la cintura hacia abajo le tendía por los tobillos dejando ver toda su masculinidad… la cual simplemente había desaparecido. Zuko se asqueó en ese momento, se sorprendió, no quería voltear a ver a Azula, pero lo hizo, y allí estaba ella, arrinconada como una niña traviesa en una de las esquinas de la celda… jugando felizmente con el miembro de aquel hombre que sostenía en sus manos… con un líquido rojizo cayendo lentamente de sus labios… resultaba repulsivo observarla… en ese momento Zuko declaró que ella ya había perdido la consciencia… y la razón, era una demente peligrosa.

A partir de ese día no hubo más guardias que custodiaran la celda de la Princesa, Zuko por su parte se aseguró de cambiar a la mujer a la celda más alejada de las otras y de poner doble reja a dicha celda, y de dejarla sola… Fue la primera víctima a sangre fría de Azula… y eso en el presente lo obligaba a reflexionar.

- Es que no comprendo… si Aang lo hizo… ¿por qué Azula no utilizó la misma técnica para acabar con él como lo había echo con aquel guardia? Según Azula aquel guardia había intentado abusar de ella ese día.

- Lo sé pero aquel guardia no tenía el poder que tiene Aang... él es fuerte, es el Avatar, él podría dejar a Azula inmovil si la tomara siquiera con uno de sus brazos.

Mai se quedó pensativa y en silencio.

- No lo sé Zuko. No lo sé.


	20. La batalla

Esa mañana fue realmente doloroso ponerse de pie, Azula se vio detenidamente al espejo, su parte materna resaltaba increíblemente, resultaba espantoso observar su propio reflejo, pero más espantoso resultaba el dolor…

Se dirigió hacia la sala real, debía alimentarse un poco, sus entrañas rugían hambrientamente, pero algo no estaba marchando del todo bien… Azula se aferraba a las paredes para lograr dar siquiera un paso… su vientre dolía fuertemente hasta el punto de hacerla gemir.

- ¡Leila! –gritaba la mujer con desgarro-. ¡Leilaaa! –su dolor era tal que no lo soportaba… derramaría lágrimas en cualquier momento.

La cosa empeoró cuando Azula notó que de sus órganos sexuales caía un brumoso espumarajo. Entonces fue cuando sus nervios comenzaron a brotar y su pánico traspasó los límites.

La sirvienta se acercaba rápidamente hacia la maestra fuego.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Oh, por los espíritus! –exclamaba Leila sin cesar mientras sostenía la panza de Azula con una de sus manos-. ¡Está naciendo el bebé!

Al oír eso Azula por poco y cae desmayada al suelo. La sirvienta intentaba calmarla pero resultaba imposible.

Rápidamente se oyó por todos los corredores del Palacio los gemidos adoloridos de Azula.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! –gritaba Leila a quien quiera que pudiese oírla.

De pronto un guardia que estaba en post de custodia vio lo sucedido y llamó desesperadamente a la partera de Palacio (la misma anciana que había socorrido al parto de Mai).

El dolor que sufría la Princesa era increíble, Leila solo se atrevía a observar. La anciana había realizado el trabajo a la perfección, las gotas de sudor caían de la sien de la maestra fuego. Fue una terrible y dolorosa experiencia que duró más de dos horas. Zuko al igual que en el nacimiento de sus hijos se rehusó a observar… la partera cortó el cordón umbilical y entregó el bebé a los brazos de su madre, ésta parecía realmente agotada y hasta asqueada por la situación, por lo que la anciana entregó el bebe a Mai, quien con su instinto maternal esperaba a la criatura con los brazos abiertos.

- Oh… pero qué pequeña criatura… -exclamaba Mai, hacía años no sostenía en sus brazos a un recién nacido… pero Azula, a pesar de su delicado estado, aun podía percibir lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"¡Quítale las manos de encima, zorra!" no se atrevía a decirlo pero sí a pensarlo una y otra vez.

- ¡Di el sexo Mai! –se apresuró a exigir el Señor del Fuego que estaba realmente entusiasmado por su nuevo sobrino, a pesar de lo anteriormente ocurrido con el monje, pero de todas formas aquella criatura no tenía la culpa de nada.

La mujer separó suavemente las piernas del recién nacido…

- Es… -todos observaban esperando la respuesta ya que el bebe aun estaba cubierto por la sangre de su madre (hasta desdoró la vestimenta de Mai con un fuerte color rojizo) y era imposible ver con claridad-. Niño.

Todos sonrieron, excepto Azula quien observaba con extremo odio a todos los que continuaban rodeándola. La partera coció la herida de la princesa de inmediato, ordenó una camilla para llevarla lo más cuidadosamente posible a su habitación.

- ¿Cómo se llamará? –preguntó Mai mientras observaba con dulzura al niño. Todos miraron a Azula esperando una respuesta.

- Creig –dijo secamente la agonizante princesa mientras las gotas de sudor caían de sus sienes.

Pasaron un par de semanas luego del nacimiento del niño… todos estaban extremamente emocionados por tal.

Azula por otra parte ya se sentía mucho mejor, estaba fuerte y con las energías por lo más alto, aunque ya no tenía la misma figura esbelta que antes, había aumentado de peso en aquellos nueve meses de sufrimiento (según su idealismo).

- Azula –llamaba Leila a la durmiente princesa quien hacía gestos desagradables para que quien sea, dejara de estorbarla, mientras su niño dormía pacíficamente sobre su cuna.

- Ya está.

Azula volteó su cabeza y observó de reojo a la sirvienta quien sonreía plácidamente.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó aun atónita y confusa.

- Ya está. He reunido a nuestro ejército… ya estamos listas…

Azula sonrió de felicidad por primera vez, era un goce exquisito.

En esos días Leila debió cuidar mucho del bebé para prevenir que Azula no intente hacer alguna que otra tontería con él. En esos días Leila se había encariñado realmente con la criatura, era algo especial, no podía explicarlo, siempre había cuidado de sus hermanos más pequeños hasta que éstos enfermaron terriblemente tras una pesca en un riachuelo frío y escabroso y abandonaron para siempre a Leila, dejándola solitaria. Por tal ésta pidió de rodillas a Zuko una oportunidad para servirle en Palacio.

Esa pequeña criatura le hacía recordar demasiado a su hermano menor.

Una mañana en la que Zuko descansaba apaciblemente terminó por despertar aturdido al oír aquellos gritos de mujeres y niños, corriendo por aquí y por allá intentando salvar sus vidas.

De pronto un guardia se acerca al cuarto del matrimonio real.

- ¡Señor, nos atacan! –gritó desesperado detrás de la puerta. Zuko tomó de inmediato su traje y salió de la habitación, Mai se encontraba aturdida, fue en busca de sus dos hijos para mantenerlos a salvo.

- ¡Mamá, espera! –gritó Keino mientras Mai tomaba a ambos de los brazos y los arrastraba al sótano de Palacio-. ¡Creig!

Lo había olvidado por completo, tantos años sin la presencia de Azula provocaron que se olvidara de ella. La princesa y su bebé debían de estar aterradísimos con tal situación. Mai corrió hacia el sótano y cerró la puerta de éste dejando a los pequeños dentro. Luego se dirigió con completa velocidad hacia el dormitorio de Azula.

- ¡Azula! –gritó desesperada tras abrir la puerta de un golpe.

Observó la habitación con cuidado: Azula no estaba… Creig no estaba en su cuna… en ese momento pensó lo peor.

- ¡Zuko! –gritó saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia su esposo.

El Señor del Fuego estaba atónito mientras observaba por una de las ventanas: eran miles de personas… miles de maestros fuego rodeando el Palacio, enfurecidos vaya a saber quién por qué razón. Como Señor del Fuego lo había echo todo con extremo cuidado y bondad… ¿qué podrían querer esas personas? ¿Por qué demostraban tanto enfado?

- ¡Vayan a sus casas, refúgiense! –gritó el Señor del Fuego. No dejaría que por un error cometido por él sufran todos sus sirvientes o guardias.

- ¡Zuko: Azula y el bebé! ¡No están! –lloraba Mai con angustia.

- ¿Cómo que no están? ¡Busca al bebé, de inmediato! –gritó Zuko enfurecido, lo último que deseaba era que hirieran de alguna forma a su sobrino recién nacido.

- Ese cerdo se encuentra de maravilla, no deberías preocuparte por él –decía Azula mientras entraba por el pasillo, ahora vacío con sólo Zuko y Mai observándola-. Más bien creo que deberías preocuparte por ti, querido hermano.

- Sabía que estarías detrás de todo esto –dijo Mai con ira en su voz.

- Si sabías entonces debiste haberte percatado antes –observaba sus uñas con delicadeza y sonreía malévola.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué hace toda esa gente alrededor del palacio? ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

- Tranquilo, Zuzu… -Azula lo miró a los ojos, logró ver los sentimientos del Señor del Fuego-. Tienes miedo ¿verdad?

- No… pero no permitiré que pongas en peligro a mi familia.

- Oh, me emocionas… -dijo con ironía-. ¿Desde cuándo te importa la familia? Me traicionaste a mí, traicionaste a Ozai (jamás lo llamaría padre nuevamente, no después de la vergüenza que la obligó a pasar), traicionaste a Iroh y luego te fugaste con los imbéciles de tus amiguitos… ¿En dónde está la familia en todo lo que haz echo?

- ¿Aún continúas recordando eso? ¡Pasó hace ocho años, olvídalo ya! –gritó Zuko enfurecido.

- Pues no, verás que no lo he olvidado y no lo olvidaré jamás –observó a Mai, su rostro demostraba ira pero sabía que en su interior había puro miedo-. Ese es mi trono ¡Ozai me lo cedió! ¡Devuélvemelo! –gritó tan fuertemente que Zuko agrietó su gesto.

- Todo esto por un maldito trono que en realidad no significa nada…

- Si es eso lo que crees entonces cédemelo…

- No… causarás estragos en la Nación.

- ¿Yo? Tú eres quien causó estragos… o al menos eso es lo que dicen quienes rodean el Palacio en este preciso momento.

Zuko continuó observando detenidamente a Azula, había algo en sus ojos, ya no veía esa mirada torturada que había presenciado tantas veces en prisión… ahora era la misma mirada que aquella tenía en la batalla de Ba Sing Se, la mirada de verdadera confianza en sí misma.

- Mai –dijo silenciosamente –vete.

La mujer lo miró atónita.

- Vete ahora mismo –ordenó nuevamente el maestro fuego.

Mai obedeció y desapareció de la escena. Azula observaba detenidamente a Zuko. Zuko observaba detenidamente a Azula. Ambos estaban seguros de lo que haría el otro. El maestro fuego sabía que ella atacaría, la maestra fuego sabía que él se defendería.

Un silencio tormentoso cubrió el pasillo mientras el sol, en lo alto del cielo, brindaba un poder devastador a ambos.

- No pelearé contigo… No puedo hacerlo, no otra vez –se negó el hombre.

Azula lo observó, veía la debilidad de su hermano, podía olerla… y ésta hedía como una suave brisa veraniega para la Princesa.

- Yo si.

Una enorme bola de fuego acabó con suelo y ventanas dirigiéndose hacia Zuko, quien logró detenerla rápidamente.

- ¡Basta! –gritó el maestro fuego.

- ¿Qué sucede Zu? ¿Olvidaste tus técnicas? –sonreía mientras sus largos y delgados dedos preparaban su técnica más poderosa.

No era un simple relámpago, era enorme en verdad, realmente aterrador… y rápidamente fue dirigido a Zuko, quien se puso en posición para recibirlo… pero estos no eran como los anteriores, eran mucho más poderosos y al recibirlo, Zuko fue deslizado violentamente hacia una de las paredes y el relámpago sin más escape destrozó el techo de Palacio.

Las personas fuera de Palacio quedaron atónitas al presenciar la terrible explosión del relámpago y de un instante a otro ya habían desaparecido corriendo para salvar sus vidas… nadie permanecía en las calles…

Aang, quien volvía montado en Appa estaba decidido a hablar con Zuko pero se sorprendió al notar que nadie caminaba o paseaba por las calles de la Nación.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?


	21. La derrota

- ¿Qué sucede Zu? –sonrió al ver a su hermano intentando a duras penas ponerse de pie del suelo rocoso, mientras los materiales de las propias paredes de Palacio se desgranaban con facilidad-. ¿Nos quedamos en el tiempo?

Azula se aproximó sigilosamente, Zuko parecía estar inmóvil, petrificado como una roca…

La maestra fuego debió actuar rápidamente al percatarse de que un relámpago estaba formándose en brazos del Señor del Fuego. Llamaradas azules brotaron de las femeninas manos e hicieron un perfecto agujero en el techo de Palacio, sus pies despidieron fuego y la elevaron hacia arriba permitiendo que pase a través del techo por dicho agujero. Una vez estando de pie sobre el techo de Palacio se percató de la vista del pueblo… vacío como había visto hacía ocho años atrás.

Un relámpago dirigido al cielo destruyó más de una pieza de Palacio, Azula salió despedida por la gran explosión. Claro que Zuko no la lesionaría, ese no era su objetivo, sólo quería darle un buen susto para que olvidara el pasado y que la Princesa comprendiera que no siempre cumpliría sus deseos con la fuerza bruta (claro que ese era su único fuerte, era lo único en lo que ella podía confiar para alcanzar sus objetivos: su nivel de fuego-control era increíble y temerario y por tal todos la obedecían, de no ser por su poder nadie la hubiera tomado en cuenta jamás).

Zuko se elevó al igual que Azula y en poco tiempo ambos estaban frente a frente, de pie sobre el techado de Palacio, viéndose fijamente a los ojos.

- No conseguirás nada con esto… ya lo hicimos una vez… no quiero repetirlo –la voz del hombre sonó fuerte y melancólica a la vez.

- ¡Deja tu papel de niño bueno porque no te va! No tengo tiempo para tus palabrerías…

Comenzó formando un relámpago con las manos, Zuko se puso en posición de defensa, Azula sonreía… y fue allí cuando el maestro fuego notó que la Princesa había aumentado notablemente su fuego-control…

Una increíble explosión destruyó más de medio Palacio. Aang corrió a la velocidad del viento con ayuda de su aire-control… Azula repitió nuevamente su nueva e innovadora técnica para acabar destruyendo más de lo debido…

El monje observó cuidadosamente desde detrás de un muro de rocas que él mismo había creado con cautela… Los movimientos de Azula eran increíblemente poderosos, novatos y a la vez… tan familiares… los había visto, estaba completamente seguro de ello… pero ¿en dónde y con quién?

Observó a un lado… Zuko yacía en el suelo, completamente débil y vulnerable, debía ayudarle o Azula acabaría con él en menos tiempo de lo que se imaginaba…

En el momento en que Zuko, aturdido por la explosión enviada por Azula, intentó ponerse de pie para observar a la Princesa, ésta se encontraba utilizando su nueva técnica para provocar aterradoras explosiones que desembocaban en su totalidad en la cima de los cielos.

Aang lo recordó todo en un instante… ¿había sido hacía unos seis, tal vez siete u ocho años? Estaba completamente seguro de haber visto esa técnica pero no había provenido de Azula… hasta llegó a manipular más de una vez al sujeto que provocaba esas increíbles explosiones que irónicamente había sido enviado por Zuko a destruirlo sin piedad…

Azula observó a Zuko… iba a matarlo, no cabía dudas, ese sería el fin del maestro fuego… De pronto un temblor comenzó a movilizar el suelo… Azula se tambaleó como un resorte al agitarlo con las manos… cayó de rodillas, el suelo temblaba de una manera impresionante, las casas perdían el equilibrio al igual que Zuko y Azula… de pronto la maestra fuego divisó una figura muy particular que se aproximaba hacia ella.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?! –su voz sonó tan fría y malévola como solo ella podía hacerla.

- Debí haber sospechado que algo tramabas… -Azula lo observó y sus labios dibujaron una traviesa sonrisa-. ¿Todo lo que has hecho era sólo para conseguir esto?

- La mayoría mi niño… -sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando el monje, jamás se había despegado de ella la posibilidad de "leer mentes", aun la conservaba intacta-. Con respecto a lo que está pasando por tu mente en este momento, déjame decirte que no… a eso lo hice por las mismas razones que tú lo hiciste… pura diversión y placer.

Zuko la observó con resentimiento… "diversión y placer"… eran pruebas obvias de que lo sucedido entre ellos jamás había sido forzado. Se sintió como un completo idiota, una vez más había caído en las redes de su hermana y dio la espalda a quien realmente lo había apoyado tantos años, como hizo tantas veces a lo largo de su vida.

- No me ganarás y tú lo sabes.

Esas palabras borraron rápidamente la sonrisa de Azula. Lo sabía… era increíblemente cierto pero se negaba a aceptarlo, ella se había superado a sí misma y trabajó duro para conseguirlo… y él, quien obtiene sus poderes con sólo mover un dedo y tener su título de "Avatar", arruinaría por completo todo su trabajo y esfuerzo.

- Vete al diablo.

Aang miró alrededor, Zuko permanecía en silencio observando cautelosamente la situación y listo para cualquier ataque sorpresivo de Azula, el monje en cambio mantenía una postura relajada pero seria a la vez.

- ¿En donde esta tu hijo? –su voz sonó fuerte y varonil. Justo como le gustaba a la Princesa.

- Nuestro hijo -especificó la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro-. ¿Ya quieres sacarte ese peso de encima?

Aang la miró, más sorprendido por haber presenciado la aceptación de Azula frente a él y su propio hermano…

- ¿En donde está? –realmente lo preocupaba, Azula era capaz de cualquier cosa… incluso de asesinar al fruto de su propio vientre, como ella había deseado hacer miles de veces, no tenía sentimientos hacia nadie más que no fuera ella misma.

- Desapareciste por meses y ¿es ahora que te preocupas por tu hijo? Con razón la campesina te dejó… ¡Oh! ¿Ya le comentaste a la campesina que mi niño resultó ser del Avatar? Imagínate cuando todo el mundo se entere…

- Lo sabrá, no te preocupes por eso.

Azula dejó de sonreír, estaban en una pelea por el trono de la Nación… miró a Aang más violentamente que nunca.

El monje debió utilizar rápidamente su aire-control para evadir con la terrible explosión que Azula provocó a centímetros de él. La princesa logró hacerlo retroceder unos cuantos pasos, pero no era suficiente para Aang.

El monje corrió rápidamente, cuanto más se acerque a Azula menos probabilidades tenía ella de herirlo. Azula bombardeó a Zuko con enormes bolas de fuego que en parte logró detenerlas por sí mismo y en otras era Aang quien las detenía con el agua que absorbía del aire, como Katara le había enseñado hacía unos años.

Todos los relámpagos que se desprendían del frágil cuerpo de la Princesa acababan siendo dirigidos en su contra… pero no su nueva habilidad, por lo que la usó más de lo debido.

Minutos antes de que Azula creara su magnifica técnica, Aang enterró a Zuko en el suelo hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, luego de hacer tal, creó una gran tormenta de aire que envió a Azula con agilidad, la maestra fuego voló por los aires al ser atacada por la tormenta, Aang liberó a Zuko del entierro.

Azula cayó fuertemente sobre el suelo golpeando su cuerpo, de pronto un par de fuertes brazos la sujetaron por detrás y encerraron sus manos en un pesado bulto de metal, con lo cual le resultaba imposible crear alguna maravillosa técnica. Claro que intentó quemar el rostro de su atacante despidiendo fuego por sus labios pero no funcionaba, él la había dejado inmovilizada.

Azula no comprendía lo que sucedía, no lograba mover su cuerpo, sólo los ojos y costaba demasiado. Sus pies y manos estaban duras como rocas, era incapaz de moverse… y el Avatar, quien la sostenía por detrás, apoyaba una de sus manos fuertemente sobre la cabeza de la Princesa y con la otra cubría sus labios para que dejara de despedir ese tormentoso fuego.

Aang no deseaba pero debía hacerlo… no había otra opción, ella continuaría aterrando a miles de personas, continuaría con su locura contagiosa e incitando a personas a permanecer de su lado… era peligrosa, y él, siendo el Avatar, debía proteger a su pueblo.

Azula comprendió todo en un instante, intentó decir algo a Zuko con la mirada, pero él simplemente agachó su cabeza ignorándola, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Aang sintió un líquido tibio y suave correr por la mano que cubría los labios de la Princesa: lágrimas... verdaderas lágrimas de dolor que caían de los ojos de Azula. Pero si la dejaba en libertad, sabía exactamente lo que luego ocurriría.

Azula comenzó a sentirse débil, demasiado débil, algo estaba siendo lentamente absorbido de su cuerpo… era una despreciable sensación, realmente doliente…

Su debilidad era tal que las lágrimas por más que desearan caer por sus mejillas simplemente no lo lograban.

En el momento en que Aang estaba a punto de quitar por completo el fuego-control del cuerpo de Azula…la liberó. Ésta cayó rendida sobre el suelo, tan débil y frágil como nunca antes se había sentido.

"Oh, no. Estoy acabada… quitó mi fuego…"

Aang quitó de las manos de Azula ese pesado embrollo de metal. Azula se volteó para atacarlo con fuego-control, creyó que nada saldría de sus manos pero no fue así, todo lo contrario…despidió fuego-control de sus dedos pero… era diferente, muy diferente: ya no era azul… ya no era fuerte, era débil e indeciso… era fuego, simple fuego de principiante.

- Ya no más rayos ni explosiones… ya no más fuego azul… tu fuego ahora es tan débil y común como el de cualquier otro maestro principiante.

Las palabras del Avatar dolieron fuertemente, prefería no ser maestra-fuego antes que ser pésima en ello.

- Lo siento mucho… sabías que esto pasaría. Tú te lo buscaste.

Zuko miró resentidamente a Aang. Éste le sonrió, al parecer no guardaba rencor, y eso facilitó las cosas para el maestro fuego… significaba que lo había perdonado, todo quedaba atrás. El maestro fuego observó a su hermana que yacía débil sobre el suelo.

- Le prepararé una nueva celda.

- Me parece bien pero no creo que sea necesario… no logará herir a nadie con su nuevo fuego control, es demasiado débil y le tomará siglos perfeccionarlo.

La mirada entristecida de Zuko fue increíblemente persistente.

- Azula… -Aang la observó fijamente a los ojos-. Si reflexionas y realmente cambias de personalidad… te aseguro que no dudaré en devolverte tu fuego-control.

- ¡Aléjate de mi! -gritó furiosa la mujer aun echada en el suelo-. ¡Púdrete, mal nacido!

Aang la cargó en sus brazos ignorando los insultos y escupidas que la mujer le echaba en cara.

Las personas comenzaron a salir de sus casas, observando como todo había quedado completamente destruido por aquella batalla. Pero al notar que había acabado, cada uno de los pueblerinos reunió valor para observar lo que había sucedido.

Dentro de Palacio, Azula sollozaba y pataleaba como una pequeña niña, Aang la cargaba junto a Zuko hacia una de las habitaciones, pero de repente... todo se volvió frío... helado... los cuerpos de Zuko y Aang no se movían, eran estatuas vivientes. Azula se alejó de ellos rápidamente, no comprendía lo que sucedía.

- ¡Azula, ven aquí! -gritó Leila, quien acababa de utilizar sus poderes de maestra-agua para dejar inmóbiles a las dos personas más fuertes que conocía en el mundo, lo hizo tan sigilosamente que apenas y si Azula se había percatado.

La princesa agradeció la presencia de la sirvienta en ese momento. Huyó a su lado, ambas aprovecharon que las personas del pueblo aun continuaban la mayoría dentro de sus hogares.

Azula lloraba tristemente. Aun no podía creer lo que sucedía. Corría junto a Leila para escapar de la vista de cualquier ser de la Nación del Fuego.


	22. Nueva vida

- Descansemos aquí… -la voz de Leila sonaba quebrada y agotada por el recorrido.

Estaban ambas en medio del bosque de la Nación del Fuego, sin siquiera saber hacia donde ir.

Leila tomó asiento sobre una roca mientras la Princesa merodeaba de un lugar a otro, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos en un son de preocupación y desgracia.

- Voy a vengarme… esos imbéciles me la pagarán. Yo…

- Oh, por los espíritus Azula, ¿quieres callarte de una buena vez? –Azula dio la vuelta de inmediato al oír claramente la respuesta de la mujer, abrió los ojos enormemente, sorprendida por tal-. Has perdido, nada podrá cambiar eso… Además ya no podrás vengarte de nadie: ¡tu fuego-control se asemeja al de un maestro fuego de cinco años!

La ira y despecho en Azula crecieron enormemente en esos minutos.

- ¡Te mataré imbécil! –se encimó sobre Leila y la arrojó hacia el suelo con su propio peso.

Comenzó a intentar golpearla pero estaba tan débil, jamás lo había notado… era tan débil sin su fuego-control que apenas y si podía dejar de tambalearse por méritos propios.

- ¡Quítate de encima! –la maestra agua empujó a Azula tan fuertemente que ésta cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Azula se puso de pie rendida, Leila la observaba con desprecio… pero en el fondo de su corazón: sentía una verdadera pena hacia la maestra fuego.

- Teniendo el consentimiento de que soy la única persona que está junto a ti en este momento, deberías ser más cuidadosa con tus acciones –dijo Leila y sacudió el poco polvo que el suelo le había impregnado en su traje.

- Perdí… otra vez… me vencieron…

Azula apoyó su espalda sobre la costra de un árbol a remediar.

- Si, te vencieron… pero tú eres fuerte… volverás a empezar hasta que tu fuego-control sea como antes –eso jamás sucedería, pero darle las esperanzas a la maestra fuego no costaban nada a Leila, y hacían mucho a Azula, pero la maestra fuego ya no se dejaría engañar, sabía perfectamente su situación… jamás volvería a ser como antes, nada sería igual.

- No intentes alentarme, jamás volveré a ser como antes.

Se sentía tan devastada, tan débil que lo único que tenía en mente era tomar algún objeto filoso y frotarlo sobre su cuello hasta derramar toda la sangre que le fuese posible.

- No lo harás, yo no te lo permitiré -logró ver en los ojos de Azula la tristeza que ésta sentía y lo que pensaba hacer-. Si debo pasar día y noche a tu lado para impedir que te quites la vida, lo haré Azula, que no te quepa duda.

- Ya nada me queda… ¡si no soy maestra fuego no soy nada! –su grito provocó eco en cada espacio libre del bosque.

- Azula… -Leila la observó con pena, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos por el efecto de las lágrimas-. Olvídalo ya… tan sólo continua con tu vida…

La maestra fuego la miró a los ojos… una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, una lágrima que reflejaba todo el dolor que surgía de su corazón.

-No tengo una vida Leila.

- Pues entonces concéntrate en tu familia…

Eso provocó mayor dolor además de una carcajada sin gracia que Azula expulsó por sus labios.

- ¿Qué familia? –preguntó la maestra fuego mirándola tristemente.

Leila agachó la mirada… con eso ya lo decía todo.

- Pues… yo he estado contigo desde que te liberaron de prisión y, siempre te he apoyado y siempre lo haré… me tienes a mí y a Craig… nosotros somos tu nueva familia ahora.

Azula deseó poder liberar esa carcajada que lo dicho por Leila había provocado pero, no había por qué reír, era prácticamente la verdad, ya no tenía a nadie más que a ellos… eso la obligó a recordar al pequeño Craig.

- Ahora necesitamos de un nuevo hogar para comenzar con una nueva vida… -Leila colocó su dedo índice en su perilla, Azula no le prestaba demasiada atención, no quería cuestionar a Leila ya sea cual fuese la decisión que tomara, ahora sus poderes eran débiles, Leila se había convertido en la más fuerte de las dos… sólo le quedaba aceptar las órdenes de la maestra agua, que por suerte siempre eran para el bien de ambas.

- ¿En donde está?

Leila percibió el tono de la pregunta.

- Descuida, está con buena gente –Leila le sonrió dulcemente, le ofreció una mano para que la maestra fuego se pusiera de pie-. En este bosque se encuentra una hermosa aldea desconocida, yo la he descubierto cuando vagaba por aquí en busca de plantas curativas que tu hermano me obligaba a comprar en el pueblo cuando sus hijos enfermaban de fiebre. Claro que eran imposibles de conseguir, por lo que debí adentrarme en el bosque yo misma para recogerlas, y allí, descubrí esa aldea rodeada de hermosas personas… la mayoría son ancianos, y es un lugar pequeño y tranquilo en donde habitan pocas personas.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando Leila? Yo me he recorrido toda la Nación del Fuego de pequeña y jamás he oído hablar de tal aldea.

- Es porque sus habitantes escogieron un buen lugar en donde realizarla… Pero una vez que entras ya no puedes salir a menos que guardes el secreto por sobre tu cadáver. Yo tuve permiso porque juré sobre mi vida jamás contárselo a nadie, además tuve perfecta afinidad con aquellas personas porque siempre ingresaba a aquel pueblo a pedir plantas curativas, ellos me conocen bien y sé que les agrado. Te aseguro que te encantará.

- De todas formas no funcionará Leila, el maldito del monje sabe que ese cerdo es hijo suyo y lo buscará por cielo y tierra hasta encontrarlo.

- No podrá, encontrar esa aldea es casi imposible, está protegida con demasiado cuidado, hay que saber el camino, de no ser así lo más probable es que te extravíes, y te aconsejo que terminarás muy mal… este bosque es muy engañoso...

- Lo sé, fui líder de esta Nación por mucho tiempo, idiota.

- Azula… -un regaño sin siquiera levantar el tono de voz, típico de Leila.

La maestra agua guió a Azula hacia un sector del bosque, un lugar realmente escalofriante… se debía ser idiota para desear adentrase en tal. Continuaron caminando hasta encontrar un enorme muro de enredaderas y miles de arbustos espinosos.

De pronto Leila comenzó a hacer a un lado una pequeña raíz de aquel espinoso arbusto dejando a la vista un mohoso muro blanco.

- ¿Un muro cubierto por flora? Buena decisión –Azula no estaba del todo alegre con eso de "comenzar una nueva vida", eso significaba: trabajar para llevar el pana a la mesa: lo cual jamás había hecho.

- Te lo dije, son unos aldeanos muy inteligentes.

Leila pidió ayuda a la maestra fuego para reunir fuerzas y empujar una especie de "entrada" que permanecía cubierta por dichas enredaderas.

Al ingresar y cubrir la entrada, Azula logró ver con detalle el lugar… era tan pequeño que apenas y si ocupaba el lugar que ocupaba el Palacio de la Nación del Fuego. Debía de haber unas diez chozas hechas con paja y algunos que otros objetos naturales.

Al percatarse de nuevas presencias, los aldeanos salieron de sus chozas para recibir a los visitantes.

- Leila… ¿Haz traído a la madre del pequeño? –preguntó una anciana mientras se acercaba a las muchachas.

- Hace muchos años que no tenemos en nuestra aldea a personas jóvenes –explicó otro anciano.

Azula los observó con cuidado.

- Bueno Azula… aquí estás viendo… ellos son toda la aldea. Salúdalos –unas veinte personas se acercaron a las mujeres, Azula los observó con desagrado.

- Son todos… viejos –dijo con gesto asqueado.

- Pues sí... no ha habido jóvenes en este pequeño pueblo desde hace muchísimos años, querida –una anciana le sonrió alegremente, Azula debió fingir una sonrisa.

- Debo confesar que su hijo es hermoso, niña –dijo otra anciana.

- ¿En dónde está él? –preguntó la maestra fuego con ansiedad.

Los ancianos la encaminaron hacia una de las chozas, dentro se hallaba Craig durmiendo cálidamente sobre una montura de paja y una pequeña manta tejida por una de esas ancianas.

- ¿No se ve tierno durmiendo allí? –decía Leila observando al bebe con instinto maternal.

Azula de repente se dirigió apresurada hacia Craig y lo arrebató del pequeño pajar de una golpiza en su delicado y bultoso cuerpo. El pequeño comenzó a sollozar desesperadamente y Leila no tardó en alejar a Azula y auxiliar al bebé colocándolo tibia y suavemente en su pecho.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! –gritó la maestra agua enfurecida.

- ¡Voy a matar a este desgraciado!

- ¡¿Por qué?!

- ¡El Avatar lo buscará y si lo encuentra nos arruinará nuestro escondite y me encerrará en una sucia prisión!

- ¡Azula, ya te expliqué que es imposible que te encuentren aquí! ¡Contrólate! -las cosas parecieron calmarse en un instante-. Yo cuidaré de Craig hasta que tú aprendas a comportarte como una madre.

Azula hubiera destrozado a Leila con uno de sus relámpagos de haberlos conservado pero, ese poder ya no le pertenecía, le había sido arrebatado y… debía amoldarse a las consecuencias.

- No te preocupes Aang… encontraremos a Craig, ya verás… y también a Azula… -Zuko intentaba consolarlo pero resultaba imposible.

- Ella tal vez ya hizo de las suyas con mi hijo… -y era exactamente lo que pasaba por mente de todos, pero nadie se atrevía a mencionarlo y herir los sentimientos del Avatar.

- No te preocupes Aang… haremos lo imposible por hallarlos… -Mai colocó su mano sobre el hombro del monje.

- Si… lo sé…

* * *

Agradezco de corazón a todos quienes opinaron en mi fic y dejaron sus comentarios, que fueron muy importantes para mi.

Danika44

onlyzutara

Zutto

xedezedas

Silber D. Wolf

Hector RZK

BlindMaster

Este fic continuará con uno llamado "Mi padre el Avatar". Espero que les haya gustado esta historia... me fascinó crearla y escribirla... y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado leerla. Un beso y saludos a todos. Espero sus opiniones.


End file.
